Herobrine's Revenge
by ninjamaster01
Summary: In the beginning, there was Notch and Herobrine. Notch banished Herobrine to the Nether to protect his creations. But now Herobrine wants revenge. When recruits start disappearing from the Sky Army, will they realize that there is a greater danger out there than what they already know? Will secrets be revealed in the process? Will Sky's friends survive the war?
1. Prologue

**This is a new story that I came up with, which is very similar, in a way, to The Awesomer's story"The Battle of the Sky Army and the Squid Army: Parts 1 & 2". Go and read it, because I do get the Squid Army part of it from her/his (The Awesomer doesn't really clarify if they are a girl or a guy) story. Hope you enjoy! (Also, there will be no cussing, as Sky normally does swear, but I do not write about swearing. I will just say that now)**

**I do not own anything Minecraft. :)**

* * *

_Adrian's POV-_

"There was once peace in this world. There were no zombies, skeletons, creepers, or spiders, nothing that could cause harm to this paradise. Waterfalls as clear as diamonds poured into beautiful pristine lakes, and the leaves on the trees would sing the twinkling songs of freedom. The blocky sun and moon would rise and fall with precise accuracy, the balance between the two forces in equilibrium. Everything was perfect, except for one thing. The only thing missing to make this world perfect was one thing: people.

"So, Notch created man. Each person was different, ranging from average humans to furry creatures to living food. They all got unique names and each person had unique personalities that could not be seen in one other person. This world started only with a couple people, but soon, millions appeared. Everything was fine with the world. Everyone loved Notch's plan, all except one: the cursed Herobrine.

"Herobrine was Notch's brother, a mistake that was never supposed to exist, and he did not like to see his brother being better than him. Herobrine wanted power and control. He did not wish to see so much happiness in this world. If he got his way, chaos would run the world, and no one would be able to have any free will. The people did not want Herobrine ruling them, and so, by the power of Notch, they banished him to the fiery depths of the Nether, where he could not return to the real world. But Herobrine could not be stopped completely. While stuck in the Nether, he began to create an army. This army consisted of every horrible mob that ever existed. Herobrine became King of the Nether, and at his control, he had millions of Zombies, Skeletons, Creepers, Spiders, Ghasts, Blazes, Silver Fish, Slime, Magma Cubes, Zombie Pigmen, Endermen, Witches, Cave Spiders, and more hostile mobs in his army.

"Soon, Herobrine managed to build a Nether portal, and with it he was able to send his undead army to the real world. A war began between Notch's creations and Herobrine's creations. This war still ravages on today. Every day, hundreds of people are killed, while thousands of the mobs get destroyed. We are winning the war. We have been winning the war since the beginning. And because of that, Herobrine is becoming angrier and finally resorts to fighting himself.

"People say that Herobrine is still alive, haunting those who have the most capability of leading our side to victory. He still wants to exact his revenge on us for sending him to die in the Nether. And if you are not careful…"

"Herobrine can get you!" Sky cried out, jumping from his high spot on the chair, and jumping into the air. He held a small wooden sword in hand, and he fell onto his brother's back, crying a mini battle cry as he did so. The two boys went tumbling onto the ground, laughing.

I chuckled, and then I closed the story book, setting it down on the night stand next to me. "OK, Ocean, Sky, time for bed," I then said, picking up Ocean and placing him on his bed.

"Awww, but come on, Mom. We're not even tired yet!" Ocean cried out, folding his small arms across his chest and giving me a pouty look.

"Can't we wait until Dad gets back to go to bed?" Sky asked, placing his hands together in a pleading matter.

"What did I hear about waiting for Dad to get home?" I then heard a familiar voice ask behind me.

"Dad!" Both Ocean and Sky cried out, and then they ran from where they were a moment ago and tackled their father in a quick hug.

Bryan chuckled, and then he picked up Sky in his arms. "Hey, sports. Did you guys have fun today?" Bryan asked, looking at Sky and then to Ocean.

"Yeah, Mom told us a story about Herobrine and Notch!" Sky then cried out, and then he swung his sword and began to make fighting noises with his mouth.

I chuckled, and then I stood up. Bryan looked over to me questioningly, and then I shrugged. "They begged me to tell it to them," I then said before I leaned up to give my husband a quick kiss.

"I'm going to fight against Herobrine someday," Sky then said, jumping down from Bryan's arms and then hopping onto his bed.

"And when you do, Herobrine will be shaking in his boots in terror. But for now, you will have to fight him in your dreams. Your mother told you it was bed time, so it is time for our little soldiers to go to bed," Bryan then said, and then Ocean and Sky hopped under their covers and into bed.

I tucked them in, and then I gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, my little warriors," I then said, turning off the redstone lamp next to their beds.

"'Night, Mom," I heard Sky and Ocean mumble quietly before I closed their bedroom door. Then, I turned around, and walked into my own bedroom. Bryan was sitting on the bed, and he looked up to me as I then walked in.

"So, why exactly did you tell them that Herobrine story again, Adrian?" Bryan asked as I then sat down next to him on the bed.

I laughed. "They wanted to hear it again."

"You know they are going to have nightmares about it now, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. But they love to believe that they can defeat Herobrine themselves when I tell it to them."

Bryan laughed then. "Our boys have wild imaginations, that is for sure."

We then fell silent. Finally, I then quietly asked, "What if they actually fight against Herobrine someday?"

My husband then took me into his arms. "Let's hope that they don't. We don't want them to get hurt by anyone, much less Herobrine. If anything, that will be far in the future. Sky is only five, and Ocean is three! We have all that time to raise them into the strong boys that we know they will be when they grow up."

I nodded, and then I hid under my covers. "Well, goodnight, Bryan," I then said, turning off the lamp next to my bed.

"Goodnight, Adrian."

* * *

**Sorry that the prologue was very short, but I really didn't know what to do for the prologue. Once I got the main idea out, I was ready to write the rest of the story. The only person that is actually real is Sky, or SkyDoesMinecraft, while the rest of his family I made up. **

**If you guys want an OC in this story, I am willing to accept ideas!  
**

**Please leave a review! :) :)**

**~Ninjamaster01**


	2. Chapter 1: The Disappearance and Injury

**I know that I posted the prologue and the first chapter on the same day, but my internet has been down, and I have had enough time to write a lot in my stories. When the internet came back on after about 6 hours of being down, I finally managed to get it on here. **

**Hope you enjoy! Here is Chapter 1!**

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

I hobbled back to our base, my budder sword hanging at my waist. I had just returned from a small expedition into the mines with Deadlox, Kermit, MinecraftUniverse, and Setosorcerer, and we had gone searching for some important ores needed to supply the Sky Army. Our mission was successful, as we had gained almost three stacks of iron ore, a stack of budder ore, and nearly 30 diamonds.

Some of my recruits nodded in my direction when I passed by them, and I nodded back. Making my way into our base, I then passed my inventory of ores over to CaptainSparklez, who immediately began to cook them so they were capable of being used. I rubbed my face, sighing deeply. Three years. Three years I have been away from my family and have been leading my army into battle against the Squid Army, the Zombie Brigade, and the Skeleton Squad. I wasn't homesick, because I always felt at home with the Sky Army, but I did miss my family.

Making my way to my room at the top of the base, I walked into my room, placing my budder sword on my bed. I then picked up a picture that sat next to my bed. It was a picture of my family. This picture was taken a year before I left. There was my mom and dad, Adrian and Bryan, smiling at me in the picture. My mom's long brown hair and blue eyes shone in the light, and my dad's black hair and green eyes looked strange against my mom's look. Then, there was my little brother, Ocean. He stood out amongst my family, having light blonde hair and emerald green eyes that sparkled mischief. He was only two years younger than I was. He was thirteen when that picture was taken. He was seventeen now. I haven't heard from him since I left three years ago. Sometimes, I wondered where he was, but I could never get contact with him.

Then, there were my little twin sisters, Summer and Winter. My mom had them when I was six years old, and they came unexpectedly. They were only nine years old when that picture was taken. Winter, the older of the two, had long silver-white hair, a pale skin tone, and her icy blue eyes were large and innocent. Summer had sun-yellow hair, tan skin, and budder eyes that were very cheerful and bright. Summer and Winter were almost complete opposites, except that they always stayed by each other's side. They were never separated from each other, which we always found strange.

And then you had me. Even in the picture that was taken four years ago, I wore sunglasses over my eyes. I had my mom's brown hair, and I had golden brown eyes that nobody ever saw because they were always covered with sunglasses. I wore my Sky Army amulet, a purple gem surrounded by budder, and I wore what looked to be a suit. Ocean and Dad were wearing similar looking suits, while Mom, Summer, and Winter were wearing fancy dresses that matched their personalities. Winter wore a white, sleeveless flowery dress with blue flowers on the bosom, while Summer wore a strapless red dress that had beautiful designs all over it. Mom, on the other hand, wore a diamond blue sleeveless dress that flowed all the way down to her feet, and she had a blue flower in her hair. We looked like a very strange family. I exhaled. I haven't seen my family in three years. Sometimes I wondered if they were still OK, and if they all were still alive.

"Sky, are you OK?" I heard a voice ask behind me. I turned around, still holding the picture in my hand, and then I saw my three friends Jerome, BajanCanadian, and Sierra. They stood just inside my room, looking at me closely. I smiled as I saw them. Jerome looked like his normal self: a Chewbacca in a suit, and he was looking at me as I held the picture in my hand. Bajan stood next to Jerome, his brown hair ruffled slightly as if he had just been running. He wore his normal red and black checkered jacket with his white t-shirt underneath, he wore his budder necklace, his normal blue jeans and red and white sneakers, and he was looking at me with concern as he watched me. Sierra stood on the other side of Jerome, gazing at me with worry. She had long platinum blonde hair, startling diamond blue and emerald green eyes, and she wore a white tank top with a red and black jacket over it. She wore black jeans, red sneakers, and then she had a set of headphones on her head that matched her jacket. She wore a pair of red and black gloves over her hands, although even I didn't know why she wore them all the time, and even though I couldn't see it, there was a creeper face on the back of her jacket, which actually was a symbol to something that she never tells us what it is exactly.

I nodded. "Yes, I am fine, I am just… trying to regain energy from the long mission that we had in the mines," I then said, smiling towards them softly. Jerome and BajanCanadian nodded, but Sierra kept on looking at me worriedly. It appeared to me that she didn't believe me, and actually saw though my lie. "How is the rest of the army doing?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Everyone is doing what they were assigned to do. By the end of the day we should have enough supplies to last us a week for survival if we needed to vacate the base," Jerome then said, and I nodded.

All of a sudden, one of the recruits pushed their way into the room. "Sir, we have a situation!" He cried out, then looking at all of us. He connected eyes with me, and I nodded once more.

All four of us ran down the base, rushing as fast as we could to the lower levels of the base. When we finally reached the bottom, we ran out into the warm forest atmosphere, and then I looked around. Nothing seemed to be wrong. No Zombies, Skeletons, or Squids seemed to be attacking. What was the problem then?

"Sky, over there!" The recruit then cried out, pointing towards the edge of the woods. All of a sudden, I saw about half a dozen recruits appear out of the shadows of the woods, and then I saw what the problem was: there was an injured soldier.

I ran up to their sides, and I quickly spotted the injured recruit. It was HuskyMUDKIPZ. He had an arrow in his side, and was bleeding heavily. Husky was groaning, tossing and turning slightly. My face immediately began to show my worry for my friend. "Get him to the infirmary. Don't try to remove the arrow until the medics get a look at it," I then said, and the recruits dragged Husky away. I turned to the recruit that I alerted me to this situation. "What is your name, recruit?" I then asked, looking down to him.

"My name is kingboo415," The recruit then said with a wide smile on his face, and I pat him on the shoulder.

"Well, kingboo415, I am glad that you are here. If not for you, we could have possibly lost a valuable member to the Sky Army," I then said, smiling at him. Kingboo nodded, and then I turned to walk into the base, and to the infirmary.

"How in the world did Husky get injured? Was it a Skeleton?" Sierra then asked, walking as fast as she could to keep up with me. Jerome and BajanCanadian were close behind us, trying to keep up as well.

I shook my head. "It couldn't have been. It is of a different design than normal Skeleton arrows. Whatever attacked Husky was something completely new to us… unless the Skeleton Squad or the Squid Army has been upgrading their weapons, which I find very unlikely," I then said as we then entered into the infirmary. The hunting recruits had already placed Husky down on the bed, and Dawnables and the other women immediately went to work on trying to heal him. I breathed in sharply when I saw Dawnables, as we used to date but we had some disagreements and broke up with each other, but then I looked away and down to Husky. I sat down next to him, taking his hand into my own. "You are going to be OK, Husky. We are going to help you," I then said softly, and then I looked up to one of the other recruits, who I knew as Mandy6398. "Is Husky going to be OK, Mandy?"

Mandy looked down to me, and then she nodded softly. "Yes, he is going to be OK, Sky. He just needs to rest and keep on taking the potions of healing that we are giving him, and he will be ready to fight again in a couple of days," She said, and then I nodded.

Everyone else left the infirmary, mainly to go and make sure that the other recruits were not panicking that Husky was injured, and all that were left were Mandy, Sierra, Jerome, and I. Sierra and Jerome were talking to themselves quietly, which I actually found very suspicious. But I ignored it, because I had to keep on watching Husky to make sure that he was still breathing. Finally, about an hour later of waiting patiently, Husky coughed, coming conscious for the first time since we found him injured. We all stood up, rushing to his side. "Husky, are you OK?" Jerome asked, looking down to his close friend.

"Do I look… OK to you, Jerome?" Husky asked, coughing hard as he tried to take in normal breaths. I put a hand on his arm, which calmed Husky down slightly.

"Take in deep breaths. What happened to you?" I asked, looking over to my amphibian comrade.

Husky took in a shaky breath, and then he said, "Well… I was hunting with… the hunting group of recruits… when all of a sudden… we were under attack from something… that we couldn't see. Eaglefan2569, one of… the main hunters that… stood by my side the whole… time, began to fight against… the invisible force, and that… was when I got hit by the… strange arrow. I went down, and I cannot… remember anything past that, except…" Husky then looked down, almost shamefully.

We all exchanged a look of worry together, and then Mandy asked quietly, "What… what happened, Husky? What was the thing you remember?"

Looking up slowly, Husky then softly said, "Eagle… she was taken by the… invisible thing. She is gone."

* * *

_Eaglefan's POV-_

When I woke up, I groaned, looking around. I couldn't see anything. That wasn't normal. The last thing I remember was fighting against something that we couldn't see in the forest, and then I remember seeing HuskyMUDKIPZ get shot and he went flying to the ground. I remember screaming his name, but then whatever the invisible force was took me, and I blacked out.

Finally, my eyesight registered, and I could see that I was in a black place. No, that wasn't the right term for it. I was in a room made of obsidian. I groaned to myself. Well, that eliminated the possibility of digging my way out. I would break anything that I had on me before I could even make a decent escape route. I then realized that I was in shingles. Panic ensued quickly. I was trapped and I was a prisoner. This day kept on getting better and better.

"Whoever is out there, let me out!" I then cried out, struggling in my chains. Finally, a moment later, I gave up, feeling my body's energy starting to be zapped away. Sighing, I then examined myself. My suit was torn slightly, and I could feel some open wounds in my fur. My ears twitched as I then began to pick up strange noises from outside my prison. "Who is there?" I asked, trying to see anything that would give me a hint to who it was. I couldn't see anything. I was just lucky that I was a cat, because then I could at least see a little bit.

Right then, I heard a loud and evil laugh ring throughout the room. I was confused. Who was my captor? All of a sudden, I heard a voice cry out, "You struggle so much, Amethyst, but you can never get out." I gasped. No one knew my actual name. Everyone knew me by Eaglefan, not by Amethyst.

"Who are you?" I then hissed, feeling my fur starting to stand on end. Something was bad around here, I could just sense it.

"Oh, I think you already know, Eagle," The voice then said, and I glared at the wall across from me. And then, all of a sudden, realization hit my body like a wave. I slumped in my chains from the shock, and then I shook my head.

"No, it can't be. No, you cannot be here!" I then cried out, lifting my head up to stare at the ceiling. All of a sudden, I saw a figure appear out of the shadows. I froze when I saw him. He wore a cyan colored shirt, purple pants, and grey shoes. I had only seen him once before in my life, and that was in a nightmare. His white eyes stared at me in hate, and then he smiled softly.

"I am here, Amethyst, and you cannot get away now," Herobrine then said, smiling towards me evilly and then he cackled, his voice echoing off of the obsidian walls all around me.

* * *

**0.0 Herobrine is here! Will Eaglefan get out of there alive? My sister Eaglefan2569 is actually Eaglefan, because when I was writing it I was watching her and I decided to put her in it. She found it funny when I told her that she was going to be in here. **

**Please leave a review! :) I will love the support!**

**~Ninjamaster01**


	3. Chapter 2: Transfer and Preperation

**Thank you guys for reading my story! Keep on reading it! I love the support and knowing that I am doing a good job!**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

We all mourned over the loss of a recruit for almost two days. Eaglefan2569 was a very important recruit for the Sky Army, as she was a hard worker, never complained about anything and always did what she was told to, and when Husky told us that she was gone, Mandy immediately broke out in tears. Sierra comforted Mandy, trying everything to keep the medic from crying. "She was one of my closest friends… I can't believe that she is gone," Mandy said in between sobs, shaking her head constantly. When everyone else learned that Eaglefan was taken by the mysterious force, we still had no idea who or what it was, they also mourned. This was the first time that we lost a recruit in almost a year. Eagle's closest friends built her a shrine deep in the woods, and then for two days we were sad over her loss. But finally, we all had to continue on working, as we could not let our defenses down for long. We were still in the middle of a war, and if we didn't keep up working, we would eventually lose to the other side.

I sat in the common area, holding a budder apple in my hand, but not eating it. My mind was running a million miles an hour, trying to figure out what this mysterious force was. What could have possibly taken Eagle? It couldn't have been the Squids; we were constantly having monitors watching for their activity. We would have known if it were the Squids that were attacking us. It couldn't be the Zombies or the Skeletons; they are not smart enough to advance so fast and to learn how to turn themselves invisible. What could it have been, then?

"Are you OK, Sky?" I then heard a voice ask. I looked up, and then I saw MinecraftUniverse, Deadlox, Sierra, Jerome, Bajan, and Bodil standing up before me. They all had food on their trays, although the only thing that supplied it was pork chops or chicken. We had been running low on food for a while.

I shook my head, and then I felt all of my friends sit down around me. "I have been trying to figure out what could have possible taken Eagle from us. What would want to take our recruits from us?" I then said, shaking my head softly.

Bodil shrugged, and then he said, "This reminds me of what the Squids would do."

Bajan then shook his head. "It couldn't have been the Squids. The arrow that pierced Husky was not of their design. We have been looking at it ever since the medics pulled it out of the MUDKIPZ. It is of nothing that they could have ever crafted."

Deadlox then said, "Guys, let's just try to eat for now." We all fell silent then, just eating our food silently. Finally, after a couple of minutes, I then heard Deadlox then say, "Sky, we are going to have to move bases soon."

I looked up to my friend. "And why would we have to do that, Deadlox? Sure, we are running out of supplies here, and the food is running low, but what other choices do we have to move to? No matter where we go, the enemy will always be able to find us."

Bodil then breathed in softly, looking over at my friends. I sat forward, and then I raised my eyebrow in their direction. Bodil then looked over to me, and then he softly said, "Sky, another recruit was taken today."

I was shocked. Another recruit was taken? "What… what was their name?" I asked softly, staring at my friends. My body went into shock, refusing to do anything. I barely managed to move my mouth to talk. Whoever this new enemy was, they really wanted to dwindle my fighting numbers down.

"Her name was Wolfstar727. She was one of the miners that worked with Seto. Seto saw her disappear in front of his eyes. Like Husky said, she was taken abruptly, and nobody saw who the captor was," Sierra then said, looking towards me worriedly once more. I exhaled, and then I buried my face in my hands, shaking my head softly.

Finally, after a moment, I then sat up fully, and then I said, "Jason, Deadlox, and Bodil, can you three alert the recruits that we are going to leave in the morning? We might have to pack all night to leave in the morning. Sierra, Mitch, and Jerome, can you three make sure that everything is monitored and accounted for before we leave?"

My friends nodded, and then they stood up after they were done eating, and went to do what they were assigned to do. I buried my head in my arms, closing my eyes as I then breathed in deeply. What was I going to do now?

* * *

_Eagle's POV-_

When I woke up once again, I breathed in, and looked around. I was still in the same place, and it was just as dark as it was before. As I could not see the sun, and I didn't have any sort of weapon on me or anything else in my inventory, I did not know how long I have been in that prison. I wouldn't have been able to anyways. In the Nether, the realm of Herobrine, there was no sun, no moon, nothing really to keep track of time. I could have been in there a day, or I could have been in there a month. I didn't really know.

After, as I assumed on my internal clock, about two hours of being awake, I then heard a door being opened. A moment, later I heard a pair of footsteps walk in. I already knew who it was, so I kept my head low. All of a sudden, I heard something else. It sounded like a scraping sound, almost as if they were dragging something behind them.

"Here's some company for you, Amethyst," I then heard Herobrine say, and then I heard a body slump to the floor. I didn't dare look up until I knew for sure that Herobrine had walked out of the prison once more. Once I heard the doors close once more, I then looked up, and looked to the new person that got captured like I did. I gasped. I recognized her. She wore a grey and black outfit, her blonde hair falling downwards as she had her face pointed towards the floor. Her blue eyes, as I had seen them so many times in my life previously, were pained, and her clothes were completely ripped up. She appeared to have just been attack savagely by wolves and/or spiders.

"Oh, my Notch! Wolf!" I then cried out, moving around slightly in my chains. Right then, I felt the chains release, and I fell to the ground, feeling a couple of my bones crack slightly as I landed. I was used to that though. As I was part cat, I could land on my feet without too much breaking happening. I crawled to Wolf's side, and then I examined her quickly.

Wolf groaned, and then she winced in pain as she tried to move. As I then looked over her, I quickly realized that she had a broken leg. "Calm down, and don't move too much, Wolf. Your leg is broken, and you don't want to make it worse," I then said, ripping a piece of my suit off and making a temporary brace. Wolf had two sticks in her inventory, I really don't know why she did in the first place, and so then I used them as a support for holding her broken leg in one place. Once I did so, Wolf winced in pain, and then she sat up painfully.

"Eagle, what are you doing here? Everyone thought you were dead!" Wolf cried out, looking at me in shock.

"I was taken, as you have been too, and I am held prisoner here. Herobrine is holding us here for some reason," I then said, helping her into a more comfortable position against the wall.

Wolf's eyes immediately widened in shock. "Herobrine!?" She squeaked, beginning to shake slightly in fear.

Right then, Herobrine appeared in front of them. "You called?" He asked, his white eyes glaring at the both of us.

I looked up to him, and then I asked, "What do you want with us, Herobrine?"

Herobrine chuckled, and then he said, "What do I want with you? Well, I really don't need more soldiers, and I don't need company, I could just kill you right now." I immediately pulled Wolf into me protectively, and I glared up at Herobrine. "But, I could not do that."

"Why? Why do you want us alive? We are of no use to you," Wolf then squeaked, staring in terror up at the King of the Nether.

Shaking his head, Herobrine then said, "This one is not as brave as you are, Amethyst. But, you are actually of use to me."

"How?" I asked, looking questioningly up at Herobrine. I was not as scared anymore as I was earlier, but terror still flowed through my veins. Just knowing that at any moment the King of the Nether could kill us frightened me. But I tried everything in my power to remain strong in front of him.

"If I did not have you, I could not use you as bait."

"Bait, for what?"

"To lure in SkythekidRS, that is, to my realm."

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

We were quick to pack everything up, and the next morning, we traveled onwards, leaving the forest and journeying into the desert. Immediately, everything changed temperatures. It got dramatically hotter, and most of us became dehydrated quickly. Luckily, the desert didn't last long, and we traveled into the forest again. For hours, we journeyed on, and then finally, we hit the jungle. It became a lot more humid and wet than what we were used to, but the high trees could shield us better from ground attacks and could protect us. The trees were a good source of wood, and there were large herds of cattle and sheep that we could use as supplies. The jungle would suit us finely.

The recruits were quick to begin to work. The base was built up in about an hour, and we had already gained a lot of new supplies needed to sustain the Sky Army. By the time night fell, we had done a lot more progress than we had done in previous weeks back in the forest. I was really proud of my recruits and friends.

I walked into the main conference room, watching as all of my friends that sat at the chairs looked up to me. I easily saw Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, Bodil40, BajanCanadian, Jerome, Sierra, Dawnables, Ethan, Setosorcerer, Kermit, xRpMx13, Gizzy Gazza, Ssundee, and CaptainSparklez all sitting at the table, and I could see two new people sitting at the table as well. I recognized them, but I haven't really had the time to talk to them. One of them had orange hair and an orange beard, and was dressed as a cowboy, wearing a blue shirt, a brown vest, and black pants with black boots. The other one had blonde hair and a long blonde beard, and was dressed like a Viking, with a black and grey Viking outfit with a Viking helmet and what appeared to be two black bracelets. If I was correct, they were in charge of crafting with CaptainSparklez, and the herding of the sheep and the cattle, and they often would mess around when they had the free time.

"I have called all of you in here to talk about the recent disappearances, and possible deaths, of two of our own recruits. Husky, as he is not present here because he is still injured, was shot with an arrow, and was the first to witness the first recruit, Eaglefan2569, to disappear. That was four days ago. Yesterday, another recruit, Wolfstar727, went missing in front of Setosorcerer's eyes, and was taken as well. Both of them were taken by an invisible force, one that we cannot physically see with our eyes. I am afraid that at the rate that this mysterious force is taking our recruits, they will be taking recruits daily and maybe in large quantities. If we don't do something to stop this from happening, the whole Sky Army will be dwindling into the thousands, and not the millions," I then said, leaning up against the table.

Everyone began to mutter, and they looked between themselves. "How will we be able to stop this force? We cannot see it, and it is very powerful if it can snatch people as if they were almost made of nothing," Ryan, or xRpMx13, asked, looking up the table to me.

"We have to do something. We cannot just sit and continue watching this happen in front of us!" The new guy in the Viking outfit then cried out, and I raised my eyebrow in his direction. He sounded slightly older, his voice was slightly higher pitched than mine was, and he had a slight accent to his voice… he almost sounded Canadian, like Bajan was.

The other new guy put his hand on his comrade's shoulder, and then he said, "GUNNS, you need to calm down. We don't want to scare everyone here."

"I think Meaty had a point there… we all need to calm down. I think we are overreacting about this whole situation," Dawn then said, looking over at the cowboy guy. It then registered to me who these two men were. Their names were BrotherGUNNS and meatwagon22, or they were known as Dumb and Dumber, as they were famously known by.

"Look, maybe we can set traps all around the area. Take precautions to try to protect our area a little better. Perhaps the things taking the recruits are the Squids or something like that that have managed to grab hold of some invisible potions, and we just cannot see the remnant swirls of the potion around them," Ssundee said, then looking up to me.

I nodded. "We could do that. Any other suggestions?" I asked looking at each of the members sitting at the table before me.

Ethan then posted a sign on the table. At the position he was sitting at, I could barely read what he had written: _We could have each recruit bring more weapons._

"And for what purpose?" I then asked, looking over to my red eyed comrade.

Ethan breathed in, and then he posted: _In case they live, they can fight their way out of that situation_.

Everyone quickly agreed. "It sounds like a deal, guys. CaptainSparklez, Meat and GUNNS, you three start crafting the budder swords that each recruit will need in case they are taken. If they are taken, and they are still alive, they can be able to have something with them to use if they do have the chance to escape. In the morning, I want Ssundee, Deadlox, and Bodil to take a group of about a dozen recruits and go down into the mines. We will need lots of budder and diamond to create more weapons. Seto, Jason, Ryan and Gizzy, I want you four to take a dozen recruits and go into the forest biome that we passed through earlier. We will need sticks and wood to create swords and other things for the recruits to have in case they do get taken. Jerome, Bajan, and Ethan, I want you three to start creating the traps and tomorrow you can lay them out all along our border, so in case they travel by the ground, they can be captured or injured by the traps. Dawn, I want you to return to Husky, and keep on recovering him. We will need every possible fighter that we can if we are going to win against this mysterious force. Sierra and Kermit, you two will stay behind and you will help the rest of the recruits to keep on getting the things that they are assigned to get," I then said, connecting gazes with each person as I named off what they were going to do. They all nodded, and then they all got up to leave and/or to start on what they were assigned to start doing. Those who did not have immediate things to do walked off to bed, heading towards the direction of their assigned resting quarters. I sighed, and then I pinched the bridge of my nose. Things were going to be hard now, now that we were actually expecting recruits to disappear. I really didn't want to resort to that, but the reality was was that if we did not know who or what was taking them, and how to stop them, they were continually going to take my recruits. Life was only going to get more difficult from here on out.

Right then, I heard the doors bang open, and I turned around to see a recruit standing before me. "Sir, we have someone here who claims to be a friend and they are wishing to see you!" The recruit cried out, panting slightly.

I looked at the recruit in confusion. "And who might this person be?" I asked, looking towards the young recruit. He looked to be around fifteen years of age, or somewhere around that age.

The recruit breathed in deeply, and then he said, "The man goes by the name of Ocean."

* * *

**0.0 I love cliffhangers. They are the best :P Keep on reading if you want to see what happens next!**

**Please leave a review! :) :) **

**~Ninjamaster01**


	4. Chapter 3: New Recruit and the Truth

**Just to warn you guys right now, there will be no new OCs in this chapter. I had already had this chapter written, and I did not know how I was going to add the OCs that you readers have been sending me. **

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 3!**

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

My body froze. Everything froze inside of me, including my brain. Shock was all I could feel at that moment. I stood there with my mouth gaping open, probably looking like a complete idiot in front of one of my recruits. My brother had come back. My brother, whom I haven't seen in three years, found me. I couldn't believe it. Finally, after a moment, I managed to say, "Wh-where is he?"

The recruit smiled softly, and then he said, "He is just outside of the base doors, waiting patiently with a couple of the guards watching him in case he is a little sketchy." I nodded; I quickly thanked the boy, and then I began to move forward. I shook my head, and I tried to clear up all of the shock. I didn't want to look like a fool in front of my younger brother. I was supposed to be the role model, not make my brother want to make fun of me because I stood before him gaping at him like a fish out of water.

I walked to the front of the base, gazing at the majestic budder door that CaptainSparklez had managed to create for us. It was truly amazing, with purple blocks of wool in the shape of a crown towards the top of it. It was something that I was never going to forget, that was for sure. I breathed in, and then I pushed open the doors, walking out as straight as I could go without looking too strange. Immediately, I saw Ocean leaning against the building, and he stood up fully when I walked out. We both stared at each other for a moment, and then Ocean smiled softly. "Sky, it has been a while, brother," He then said. I jumped back slightly in shock. His voice was deeper than it was before, and he looked different as well. He had the same ruffled blonde hair and the same mischievous emerald green eyes, but he appeared to be more mature, almost more like an adult. He wore a white t-shirt with an ocean-blue colored necklace hanging at his chest, and he wore simple blue jeans. He wore white Converse All-Stars, and had a pair of bracelets on that were black. He looked actually very normal, which was shocking for me to see.

I nodded. "It has been, Ocean," I then said, and then we fell silent. A moment later, we both smiled towards each other, and then we tackled each other with a hug. I held my brother close to me, a smile plastered to my face. My brother was alive. I couldn't have been happier at that moment. After a minute of hugging, we released each other, and then I turned to the base. "Welcome to the Sky Army HQ, Ocean," I then said, walking my brother into the large base.

Ocean looked around in shock at the base. "Holy Notch, this place is huge!" He cried out, staring in awe at everything around us.

I chuckled. "You get used to it after three years of building bases this size all of the time," I then said, walking to the conference room where I was a minute before. Ocean followed close behind me, his hands shoved in his pockets. Once we entered the conference room, I sat down in my seat once more, and then I gestured for Ocean to sit down in the seat closest to me. Ocean did so, and then I leaned forward against my knees. "What are you doing here, Ocean?" I then asked, looking into my brother's eyes.

Ocean sighed, and then he said, "To tell you the truth, I actually ran away from home."

Immediately, my happiness vanished. "You, WHAT!?" I cried out, loud enough to draw everyone else's attention towards me that was still in that room. I lowered my voice slightly, and then I inhaled sharply. "You ran away from home? Why in the Nether would you do that?"

Shrugging, my brother then said, "I… I just got lonely being the only boy in the house. Dad has been gone so often now that he doesn't even seem like he lives there anymore. Mom always pesters me about going out and getting a girlfriend or something else to keep me out of the house, but I never did it. I missed you, Sky, and because of that, I ran away from home two years ago.

"For two years I have been traveling on my own, barely managing to survive. Whenever I would pass by a village, I would always stop there, and the villagers would always greet me into their home happily. I would always ask people to see if they have seen where you have been, but no one has ever seen you pass by them. Finally, almost two months ago, I passed by a Minecraftia that actually had seen you recently. They said that you were in the forest a couple hundred miles away, fighting against Squids and Zombies and Skeletons. At first, I thought that that person was insane, but as that was the first person that had said that they had seen you, I decided to trust that person, and I followed in that direction for two months.

"Finally, I saw you guys walking away earlier today, walking through the desert. I followed behind everyone, confused. How could there be this many people in one place? Four million, as I had estimated, was a lot of people to have in one giant area. But, I followed them anyways, and I have been watching from afar as you guys have built up this base. I finally pulled up the courage to come forward, because I was really curious if this indeed was your base, and I learned that this was yours and that you were there at the time," Ocean then said, looking at me as I absorbed all of this information into me.

I nodded, and then I exhaled slowly. "So… how are the rest of the family doing? At least, how were they when you left?"

Breathing in deeply, Ocean then leaned back in his seat, and then a moment later, he then said, "Well, Mom and Dad are doing fine. But, after you left three years ago, Mom kinda went into denial. Probably after I left, Mom went insane." I leaned forward towards my brother, and smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What the Nether was that for!?" Ocean cried out, rubbing his head where I had smacked him.

"That was for leaving home when you already knew that Mom went into denial when I left! How could you be that stupid? Is there anything up there in that thick head of yours?" I asked, looking to my younger brother. Right then, I heard several recruits, including CaptainSparklez, meatwagon22 and BrotherGUNNS, chuckle to themselves, and I looked at all of them with a deathly glare. They all shut up immediately, returning to their work. I groaned, and then I rubbed my face stressfully. "Look, I'm sorry for hitting you. I have been worried for you and the rest of the family since I left three years ago, and when I learn that you had caused Mom to be worse than what she already is, my anger got the better of me."

Ocean nodded. "It is OK, Sky. I get it." Ocean leaned back in his seat once more, and then he stared up at the ceiling. "Look, Sky, can I join the Sky Army?" My brother then looked over to me, and I jumped in shock.

"Why wouldn't I accept you into my army, Ocean? You are my brother!" I cried out, and then I stood up. I held my hand out to him. Ocean stared at my hand for a moment, and then a moment later, he took it. I smiled. "Welcome to the Sky Army, Ocean," I then said, and then I pulled Ocean up from his seat. "Here, I will show you to where you will be sleeping."

I turned around, and walked off in the direction of the resting quarters, with Ocean walking close behind me. A couple long minutes later, we finally hit the first available resting quarters with room in it, and I walked through the dark room, trying not to wake up recruits that had already gone to bed. I came to the far end of the room, and I stopped in front of a bed that was empty and that no one was assigned to. "This will be your bed, Ocean," I then said, smiling at my brother.

For a moment, as I was looking at my brother's expression, I thought that he hated the bed. I furrowed my eyebrows, becoming slightly worried. But then, a smile lit Ocean's face, and then he jumped onto the bed. "This is amazing! An actual bed! I haven't slept in a normal bed in almost a year!" He cried out, then lowering his voice when he realized that the other recruits were still asleep.

I smiled, and then I turned to walk off. "I will see and talk to you in the morning, Ocean," I then said quietly, and then I walked out of the room. I breathed out in relief when I closed the door behind me. My brother was here, and he was now a part of my army. This was still unbelievable for me to fully realize.

Right then, I saw Dawn running up to me in the hallway. I turned towards her, and I quickly saw her worried expression on her face. This couldn't be good. "Sky, we have a situation," Dawn then said, brushing her pink bangs out of her face.

"What is it?" I asked, looking down to Dawn.

Dawn breathed in, and then she quietly said, "It's Husky… he's not doing so well."

* * *

_Husky's POV-_

I constantly had the image of Eaglefan being taken in front of me plastered to my mind. I still couldn't help but feel that it was my fault that she was possibly dead.

I always kept on slipping in and out of consciousness when I was in the infirmary, although I always preferred to be awake over being unconscious. Nightmares racked my mind. I always had this dream about Eaglefan being chained in a room of obsidian, and she looked like she had been beat up. Then, I would hear evil laughs echo throughout the dream, and it would make my mind feel like it was on fire. All I wanted to do was to cover my ears to block out the sound of the evil laughter, but I could barely even move. It was as if I was frozen in place, and I was doomed to constantly see the image of the dying hunter in front of me.

The last time that I was fully awake was when I had told Sky, Jerome, Sierra, and Mandy that Eagle had disappeared. Since then, I have been in a haze, very faintly coming back to reality and then soon after slipping back into the never-ending torture of the Hell in my mind.

Finally, something looked new to me. I had gone back into the realm where it seemed like I was not completely awake, but I was not fully unconscious either. I looked around, and I could easily see the obsidian dungeon in the distance. I lazy floated in the direction of the room, and once I was close enough that I could see what was happening, I stopped in place. Examining the scene, I saw what I normally saw: Eagle hanging from chains high on the wall, her head hung low and barely moving. After a minute of watching though, I then saw another person walk into the room. This was new, and very strange.

"Here's some company for you, Amethyst," The man said, and as I looked closer, I could see that he was dragging another person into the dungeon. I couldn't tell who the man was, as he was covered in a veil of darkness, but I could see the girl that he was dragging. She looked to be unconscious, and she had a large wound in her leg. I recognized her easily: she was Wolfstar727. She was one of the miners with Setosorcerer, and she was constantly a hard worker. It pained me to see such a strong woman to be in that sort of state where she was completely defenseless. Eagle then looked up slowly after the man left, and her face showed the shock that she had when she saw her fellow comrade.

"Oh, my Notch! Wolf!" Eagle cried out, then moving around in her chains. She then fell to the ground when the cuffs released her, but she easily landed on the ground with surprising stature. She crawled up to Wolfstar's side, and immediately began to help her. Some time then passed, because then I could see Eagle holding the conscious Wolfstar in her arms protectively, and she was looking up to something.

"Why? Why do you want us alive? We are of no use to you," Wolf then squeaked, almost as if she were scared. I had never seen this side of Wolf before. She was always strong and brave, but never scared. What in the universe could ever scare this girl?

Right then, the deep voice that I heard earlier then said, "This one is not as brave as you are, Amethyst. But, you are actually of use to me."

"How?" Eagle then asked, her voice crackled but still powerful. I watched this happen in sadness. I wanted to communicate with them, but I couldn't. _You guys are going to be alright, I promise. Sky will come and get you and save you_, I cried out in my head, although it was a hopeless cause.

"If I did not have you, I could not use you as bait."

"Bait, for what?"

"To lure in SkythekidRS, that is, to my realm." Then, the man began to cackle. It was right then that the veil was removed, and I could see the back of the person that was communicating with Eagle. My body froze in terror when I realized who it was. The person then turned around, and his white eyes stared directly towards me. "And, HuskyMUDKIPZ, the wretched Pokémon Minecraftia, I would stay away from here if I were you," Herobrine then said, smiling evilly towards me.

Eagle immediately looked stunned. "Husky? You are OK!? Where are you?!" She began to shout, trying to stand up. Herobrine then chained Eagle down to the floor, and then he began to laugh. "Get help, Husky! Warn Sky on what is happening!" Eagle then cried out before she then collapsed to the floor.

"Eagle!" I then cried out as I began to return to reality. Herobrine's eyes bore holes into my mind, and his laughter echoed throughout my head, making my head throb painfully.

Right then, I felt someone shaking my body. "-ky, come on, wake up man!" I heard a familiar cry out. All of a sudden, I bolted upright, and I looked around in terror. I was in the infirmary still. When I looked to who had brought me back to reality, I immediately saw Sky, Dawn, and Mandy. They all were staring at me in worry, and then I held my head in pain as the headache from the nightmare immediately began to pound. "Husky, are you OK?" Sky asked, looking to me.

I then remembered everything that I had learned. I looked to Sky, and then I began to stutter, "Eagle… Wolf… trapped… bait."

Mandy then put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Husky. Take a deep breath. What are you trying to tell us?" She said comfortingly, and then I tried to calm down.

"Sky, Eagle and Wolf, they are alive, but just barely. They are being held in a room of obsidian, and they are being used as bait," I then said, looking to my close friend. I was just hoping at that point that they would believe me.

Sky looked to me, a worried expression on his face. "Used as bait? What are you talking about, Quentin?"

I breathed in, and then I looked to my friend. "He is using them as bait to get you to come to his realm," I said, looking at him with worry. I didn't want to have to tell him that, but I had to, mainly to protect him. If he didn't know, he could go there accidentally without knowing why he had to go there.

Everyone froze in place. "H…he?" Dawn then asked, leaning back in shock.

I nodded. "Yes, _he_. Herobrine."

* * *

**Hahahahahaha I must love cliffhangers. They are found everywhere in my stories! Hope you enjoyed this chapter though!**

**Please leave a review! :)**

**~Ninjamaster01**


	5. Chapter 4: Dreams and Bizarre Help

**Sorry that I didn't post a chapter yesterday... I had some internet connection issues and couldn't get on FanFiction at all yesterday except for a couple of minutes, which was not enough time to get on the next chapter. Sorry :P**

**Here is Chapter Four! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

Immediately, the memory of my mother telling me and Ocean the story of Notch and Herobrine when we were younger popped into my head. "_People say that Herobrine is still alive, haunting those who have the most capability of leading our side to victory. He still wants to exact his revenge on us for sending him to die in the Nether. And if you are not careful…_" My mother's voice echoed through my head. I shook my head, and then I muttered under my breath,

"Herobrine can get you…" I then looked up to Husky and the others, as they were staring at me strangely. "Everyone, just get some rest now. In the morning, we will talk over this recent information that… was brought to light."

The three of them nodded, and then Mandy continued working with Husky, having him lie down and rest some more, much to his dismay. I pushed myself up from the chair that I was sitting in, and then I walked out of the infirmary. Slowly, I made my way back up to my room, where it was redone slightly different than it was yesterday. As I walk, I constantly think about what Herobrine could want with my recruits. Does he want to kill them? I know he wants to use them as bait for me, but there had to be some other sort of motive behind this scheme. Herobrine wanted something of mine… something that I had that he needed…

I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. Walking to my bed, I then sat down on it, staring out the window that gave me a view of the jungle around us. The full moon was large and high in the sky, its light giving everything below it an almost beautiful glow to it. I could see everything, even though normally I wouldn't have been able to see anything. It was a beautiful night, that much I could say in the middle of a war. Never before have I really had the time to admire the small things that were all around me. I would have to cherish the moment, because I wouldn't get many moments like this anymore.

Finally, after a while, I finally grew tired, and I stretched across my bed, turning off the light. I stared at the ceiling for a couple minutes, and finally, my body became so exhausted that it shut down by itself. I closed my eyes, curled up under the covers of my bed, and fell asleep.

That night, I had a dream… well; it was more of a nightmare… about Herobrine. It was a very strange dream, and I was confused half of the time. At the beginning of the dream, I saw a large, dark cavern, and once I flew in closer, I realized that hundreds of people hung on the walls, their bodies chained to the wall. It actually made me sick. I began to recognize some of them, and I tried everything in my willpower to not puke right then. Almost every single one of my friends, including those who are not a part of the Sky Army, was in that room. They all looked as if they had been beaten up, and most of them didn't even look alive. I closed my eyes, willing the dream to just end right then.

When I opened my eyes once again, I then looked around. I was in a forest, and everything was misty and very foggy. I could barely see anything in front of me. All of a sudden, I saw fifteen forms run past me. I flew up to them, and quickly realized that they were people I knew: Sierra, Jerome, BajanCanadian, Deadlox, Ocean, myself, MCFinest_Danny, MCFinest_Jordan, MCFinest_Max, a person that resembled a very strange looking green dinosaur, a girl with rainbow hair who was wearing a white and black outfit with a smiling creeper on the back, a girl that had shoulder-length brown hair and grey eyes, who wore a brown t-shirt with jeans and leather sandals and was carrying a bow in her left hand, another person that wore a long black cloak and had a strange mask on the face, and two girls that ran alongside the MCFinest crew. Most of them looked familiar, excepting the rainbow haired one, the cloak person and the bow girl, but I couldn't place where I had seen them before right then. I could hear us shouting, but I could not understand what exactly was going on. All I knew was that everything was dark around me, and that we were running from something. I didn't know what exactly, though.

The scene then shifted again, and I was in the Nether, this time. I recognized it, although I have never actually been to the Nether before **(I realize that Sky has actually been to the Nether before, but just for the story's sake, we are saying that he has never been there)**, as it resembled all of the descriptions that my mother would always tell me. Everything was blood-red, on fire, and lava could be seen pouring from random spots on the walls. Dangerous creatures lurked on the ground, marching around almost as if protecting something. More creatures floated through the air, lazily shooting at stray zombie pigmen that was falling behind or not doing as they were told to. As I flew on, I saw a large castle come into view. I already knew what the castle was when I first saw the form of the large structure come into view. That was Herobrine's castle. The castle was built with Netherack Bricks, and was lit up with glowstone. It looked very gloomy and evil, resembling very closely to Herobrine in almost every way that I could think of. I flew in through the doors of Herobrine's castle, and I continued through several levels of this place, descending lower and lower into the ground. All of a sudden, I then hit a door in which I found strangely familiar. I floated through the door, and immediately I saw two figures sitting on the ground, looking just as beat up as the people in the caverns did. I gasped when I recognized them. They were Eaglefan2569 and Wolfstar727. Eagle's suit was ripped up to shreds, and I could see several spots in which fur was taken out because of the wounds that she had sustained. Wolf looked almost as bad as Eagle did. Wolf's outfit was in ruins, her hair was matted and ripped out, and her leg was bandaged together. It didn't take me long to realize that Wolf had broken her leg. _This must have been what Husky saw earlier…_ I then thought to myself as I watched the two recruits try to sleep. Wolf was definitely asleep, leaning against Eagle as a support as she tried to regain her energy. Eagle's head was resting softly against the wall she was leaning against, and I could see that her amber eyes were closed. They were breathing still… and that meant that they were alive.

All of a sudden, the scene changed once more. This time, I saw a battle ravaging below me. I couldn't tell what exactly was happening, but I saw millions of mobs fighting what looked like normal humans. There were millions of them too. I was shocked. I didn't think that so many people could be found in the world of Minecraft. There had to be close to every single living Minecraftia fighting down there. As the battle raged on, I looked around, and I could see Herobrine sitting on top of his castle, watching the battle below play on with interest. I growled deep in my throat. Herobrine was going to pay for what he did to everyone, even if he was a dream version of himself.

"Ah, SkythekidRS. What a pleasure to finally meet you," Herobrine then said, continually looking down at the battle below us. I looked around, trying to find the other version of me somewhere around. But I didn't see anyone. Herobrine then looked up, his white eyes glaring right at me. "Yes, I am talking to you, Sky."

I lunged at Herobrine, but he simply vanished and reappeared in another place. "You son-of-the-devil! I will personally whip your sorry as-" I cried out, but then Herobrine held his hand out to me, silencing me immediately.

"That is not how you should talk to your new ruler," Herobrine then said, a small grin appearing on his face.

"Ruler? Like the Nether I will serve under you!" I then said, clenching my fists tightly against me. Herobrine was very vicious and cruel; I would rather die first than serve under his command!

Herobrine laughed evilly, and then he said, "But you will, soon, Sky. And there is nothing you can do to stop me. Try all you might, but nothing will stop this," He then gestured to the battle happening below, and I could see many soldiers fighting, hundreds from both sides dying every second, "from happening." Then, Herobrine laughed evilly once more, and I clenched my head in pain. His laughter haunted my mind, and made my brain ache in pain. I wanted it to stop, but nothing I did could make it stop.

Right then, I bolted upright, panting slightly. I looked around, and realized that I was in my room. I sighed in relief, then rubbing my head painfully. The headache from the dream was real, and it really hurt. I pushed myself out of bed, and quickly got dressed. Once I was dressed, I then picked up my enchanted budder sword, and I began to make my way down the base and to the common area.

"Good morning, Sky," Sierra then said, walking past me as she walked through the hallways. I smiled, and nodded in her direction. But as I passed by her, I saw something strange on her person. It almost looked like an amulet, one very similar to mine. I turned around in confusion, and then I saw Sierra walk into one of the resting quarter rooms. I was suspicious of her, although that was something that I have always been. Since I met Sierra six years ago (yes, I did meet her before I left to lead the Sky Army to war), she has always been a little strange. There were parts of her past that she never told anyone about, and she just seemed very sketchy at times. I trusted her with my life, though, because she was a good friend of mine.

Making my way down the base, I then reached the bottom floor, where I could see most of the recruits awake and getting breakfast. Since we reached the jungle, we have had more food, as there were more sources of food to find than in the forest. It wasn't just chicken and pork chops anymore. There was a wide assortment of food to eat now. I sat down at one of the open tables, and began to eat my breakfast: an apple, a chicken, and some baked potatoes. It was one of the better meals that I have had so far. Looking around, I quickly spotted Ocean, who was talking to a couple of the recruits. I smiled. At least my brother was already getting along with the other recruits and not causing trouble. Then, I saw some of the leaders of the separate groups walk up to me.

"How is Husky doing, Sky?" CaptainSparklez asked, sitting down next to me. Ssundee, meatwagon22, BrotherGUNNS, BajanCanadian, Jerome, Gizzy, and Kermit sat down beside CaptainSparklez, looking at me as I looked up to them.

Right then, I remembered about what had happened last night. "Captain, I need you to gather all of the resistance leaders and meet in the conference room in an hour," I then said, looking to my friend.

"Why, is it urgent?" Kermit asked, looking to me. I looked to my friend, and I could see the worry in all of their eyes. I nodded slowly, which made it kinda tense in the room suddenly.

"One hour, and we all meet in the conference room," I then said, standing up and walking off. I could feel my friends' eyes on me as I walked out of the room, and I marched out of the base, walking into the jungle. Several of the recruits that were already working outside looked at me strangely as I passed by them, but I ignored them. I began to climb the vines on the trees around me, and I jumped from tree to tree to make it up to the top level of the trees. After about ten minutes, I finally reached the top of the trees, and I sat on the sturdy tops of the jungle leaves. Closing my eyes, I then began to breathe in. But right then, I heard a strange noise coming from the left of me. Opening my eyes, I then saw five figures before me, all five dressed in black and staring down at me. I fell back in shock, and then I crab-crawled away from them.

"Calm down, Sky, we come in peace," One of the guys in the suits then said, holding his hands in front of me. I looked at all of them, and I could tell that three of them were guys, while the other two were girls. "We just wanted to talk," The same guy then said, and then he took off his mask. I stared in shock at him. I recognized him. The man had dark brown hair, brown eyes, earrings, and I could see what appeared to be a purple and grey hoodie on him. The other two guys also took off their masks, all looking similar to the first guy. The second guy had lighter brown hair, brown eyes and a black and red hoodie, while the third guy had almost the same color of hair as the first guy did. He had dark brown eyes, and wore a light grey and blue hoodie.

I then chuckled, and I shook my head. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Minecraft Finest Max, Danny, and Jordan. I haven't seen you guys in a long time. It has almost been four years," I then said, and Max held his hand out to me to haul me up.

Danny shrugged, and then he said, "I guess it has been a while. But it doesn't seem that long for us."

"So what are you guys doing here? And who are they?" I then asked them, and then looking over to the two girls that stood a little bit away. One had bright blue eyes, while the other had almost amber colored eyes, although I could not really tell if that was their actual eye colors because of the mask. They stared at me, refusing to take off their own masks.

"We are here to join the Sky Army. We heard a message from one of your recruits that was saying that you guys needed more people, so we thought that we would fit the bill," Jordan then said, smiling towards me. And then, he looked over to the two girls that were standing a ways away from where we were. "And these two girls… well, they are our friends. They are kinda shy, and they really don't like to reveal their identities to most people."

I nodded, and then I said, "Well, welcome to the Sky Army then! Let's head back to the base right now. There is a meeting that is going to be held in a couple minutes; maybe you five would like to join us?"

Max, Danny, and Jordan nodded, and then Danny grabbed onto my arm before I completely turned around. "You needed more recruits, right?" He then asked. I then nodded. Then, Danny smiled. "Good, because we have more recruits for you." Danny then gestured over to the direction where the desert was located, and I walked to the edge of the tree tops where we were, and froze. There were a lot of people down in the desert, staring up at us, although they were small compared to what we had total in the Sky Army.

"How… how many are there?" I asked, stunned.

Max then folded his arms across his chest, and then he said, "Approximately 343 K recruits. And they all came along with us to join the Sky Army. Will this help a little?"

I nodded, and smiled. "This will help a lot. Any number of recruits we will gladly take in."

Max, Jordan, and Danny nodded, and then Jordan said, "Well, are you going to show us this base of yours? I have heard rumors that it is huge. I mean, having to house four million recruits, it has to be big."

Right then, Danny smacked Jordan upside the head. "Of course it is huge, mo foe! Why would you even _ask_ if it is huge?" Danny cried out, and then Jordan rubbed the back of his head slightly. Danny then rolled his eyes. "Let's just get going. How long until this meeting of yours starts, Sky?"

I looked down to my wrist, and looked at my budder watch. "About ten minutes. Just enough time to get down and get the new recruits into the Sky Army," I said, and then Minecraft Finest nodded. We all climbed down, including the mysterious girls that refused to reveal their identities, and then Max left to go and fetch the 343 thousand recruits that were going to be new into the Sky Army. We soon reached the base, as it was not a far walk away from where we were before, and I could see the shock on their faces. "Welcome to the Sky Army!" I then said, smiling to myself. I was never going to get tired of saying that. I walked in, and then I stopped when I saw Max running up to the base.

"Where do you want the recruits? If anything they can survive out here in the wilderness…" Max then said, but I immediately became nervous. If Herobrine could get my recruits while outside of the base, then if they stayed outside, they will most likely be able to be taken by Herobrine. That wouldn't have been good if all 343 K recruits disappeared in one night.

"Um… I will have some of my recruits start building up a couple more wings for the base. They can stay out here for now until it gets dark. They should be done before nightfall, though," I then said, and Max nodded. He quickly told his recruits, and then he walked inside, following behind me as I walked to the conference room.

Danny and Jordan were already in front of the conference room, leaning up against the wall patiently. When they saw us coming, they stood up fully, and then Jordan asked, "So, this is the place, right?"

I nodded, and then I pushed open the doors. I walked in, with Minecraft Finest right behind me. They had undressed out of their black outfits, and were back to their normal outfits. It was easier to recognize them when I could depict who was who. Everyone that sat around the table, everyone that was there last time including Ocean and excluding Husky, as he was still recovering from his injury, looked up to us when we opened the door. All of their eyes immediately flew towards Minecraft Finest and the two girls that were new. "Guys, we have five new members. Say hello to Minecraft Finest and… travelers!" I then said, looking at each of the five new Sky Army recruits. They all waved quickly to everyone, and then I motioned for them to go and find a seat. They found five empty seats towards the end of the large table, and then I sat down at the head of the table.

Breathing in, I then said, "I have called you all here again to discuss some new information that was brought to light last night. As I was checking up on Husky, he woke up, and told me something that he saw in his dream. We have found out who the force is that is taking our recruits." Immediately, everyone seemed to scoot to the edges of their chairs in curiosity and interest. I exhaled loudly, and then I said, "The mysterious force that is causing us trouble is Herobrine."

Immediately, everyone began to murmur. "Now, I realize that this is shocking for us to learn about, but it is something that we have to take seriously. Herobrine wants to take our recruits to lure me into his realm. I have no idea why, but that is what he is using them for. We will have to prep each and every one of our recruits with things that they can hide on their person which, hopefully, allows them a chance against Herobrine. When the time comes, we will need every single person that we can to help us fight. The main people that I thought that we could see if we could get is SeaNanners, AntVenom, AviatorGaming, ExplodingTNT, SethBling, and Minecraft Finest, which they actually found me before I could find them," I then said, looking at each and every single one of my friends.

Right then, CaptainSparklez spoke up. "I could contact my recruits and have them come here. That will be another four million soldiers, and they will be very valuable to us, especially if we plan on fighting against Herobrine."

"I could also get my recruits, and even get the recruits from YouAlwaysWin, which is mine and Dumber's group together. That should be another half a million recruits," Meaty then said, looking to me from his place at the far end of the table. I nodded, and began to look around once more.

Right then, I heard someone exhale loudly. "There is one other large group that I know of that we could see if we can get… but I don't know if we would be able to get them," I then heard MinecraftUniverse say.

"And… what group would that be?" I asked, leaning up against the table once more. I was too anxious to sit down, and so I was standing up.

MinecraftUniverse sighed once more from behind his robot suit, and then he said, "Well, they are called YOGSCAST… there are sixteen main leaders. There is Lewis, Simon, Hannah, Duncan, Sjin, Sips, Rythian, Nilesy, Martyn, Strippin, Zoey, Kim, Panda, Ridgedog, Parv, and GameChap. If we could even get half of them to come with their recruits, we would be in with a large amount of people helping us. YOGSCAST is very popular… one of the largest organizations in Minecraftia."

Everyone began to mutter once more. I then sighed, overhearing what everyone was saying. "Look, everyone, we really need to get these people to help us. We need to get them as soon as we can, as it is vital for us to get them when we fight against Herobrine," I said, which silenced everyone.

I then turned to several of my friends. "I am going to assign a couple of you to go and fetch these people and their recruits for our army. Convince them in any way to come and join the Sky Army so that we can fight against Herobrine. Deadlox, I want you to go and find SeaNanners. See if you can convince him to come here and to bring his recruits. Bring him here to talk with me if you have to. Seto, I want you to go and find AntVenom. He is a close friend of mine, so it shouldn't be too difficult to convince him to come. Ryan, I want you to go and get AviatorGaming for me. I trust that you can get him to come, although it will be a little more challenging to get him than the others. Ssundee, I want to see if you can get ExplodingTNT to come. He will be a tougher one to get, although he will seem very happy and willing to talk to you. I trust that you can get your task done. Now, Jason, as you were the one to suggest them, I want you to travel and find YOGSCAST." At this, I could see the worry starting to build in MinecraftUniverse's body. "They will be a harder one to convince, as there are more of them to convince, but I trust in you. Gizzy, I want you to go and find SethBling for me. I want all of you to leave soon, preferably around noon so that you get enough time to get out and find them. Hopefully, each and every one of you can get who you are assigned to get, and return here safely with them. Our army is going to be huge if we can get everyone to come and bring their recruits."

Everyone nodded, and then I turned to Max, Jordan, and Danny. They sat at the far end of the table, with the two girls that were still in their black outfits right next to them. "Are you sure that we can use your recruits for battle? You do realize that there is a huge possibility that they can all die. We are going to face against the deadliest enemy that the universe has ever seen," I asked, and then they nodded.

"It would be an honor to have them help you fight against Herobrine. That mo foe will never see us coming. Anyways, it is a cause that is worth fighting for. I mean, Herobrine is the most dangerous enemy ever. We would risk everything we have to stop him from ruling the world," Max then said, smiling towards me.

All of a sudden, Ocean fell back in shock, which confused all of us. "No, it can't be," Ocean then muttered, staring in shock at the two mysterious girls.

We all looked around, staring at Ocean in confusion. "What are you talking about, Ocean?" Kermit then asked, looking towards my younger brother. The girls then exchanged a nervous glance with each other, and then they looked down to the table.

"I think we have been caught, sister," One of the girls then said, looking over to the other girl. We all were confused. What the Nether was going on? Right then, the two of them nodded at each other, and then they moved their hands to the tops of their heads. Max, who was the closest to them, then put an arm out towards them.

"Are you sure you want this to happen?" Max asked, looking at the girls. They nodded slowly, and then Max nodded quickly, lowering his arm. After hesitating for a moment, the two girls then pulled off their masks, and everyone just continued to stare at them, all excepting Ocean and myself.

There have been many surprising things that have happened to me during my time fighting with the Sky Army. But so far, the most shocking thing only happened right then and there when I realized who the two girls that were traveling with Minecraft Finest were. I shook my head, not believing what I was seeing. The girl closest to Max had sun-yellow hair and budder colored eyes (she was the one that I thought had amber eyes earlier), while the other one had silver-white hair and icy-blue eyes; they were truly beautiful. Both smiled sheepishly towards Ocean and me, and then the older of the two then said, "Hello, Sky, hello, Ocean. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

* * *

_Wolf's POV-_

I have no idea how long Eagle and I have been trapped by Herobrine, but it feels like forever. We have nothing to do, except to sleep and maybe make some small chat. My leg kills every time I try to move it, and I cannot do much. I am basically stuck to the ground. No other recruit has been taken yet, which was a good sign. Eagle always helps me feed myself whenever Herobrine or one of his servants would come in and drop off what little food they gave us, and she would always care for me. Eagle was truly a good friend of mine.

When I woke up one particular time, I looked around, and realized that it was slightly brighter than it normally was. I stirred around, which then woke Eagle up. "Mmm, what is it Wolf?" Eagle asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes softly with the backs of her hands.

I then pointed to the area where there was a small amount of light coming from it. "There's a light over there…" I then said, and Eagle pushed herself up to examine the light. But she stopped when someone then opened the door to the dungeon. She leaned back against the wall, shifting my head so that it was back in her lap.

Almost right after that, we saw a guy walk in. He was a new one, one that we haven't seen yet come in and deliver whatever they were giving us to us. He looked a lot like Herobrine, but different. At first, I thought it was Herobrine, but then I realized that he looked special. He didn't wear the same things. He had the same face as Herobrine did, but everything else was different. He wore a pair of red, green, and purple headphones on his head, wore a pair of black fingerless gloves, a black t-shirt with a cyan blue jacket over it that had red on the sleeves, a pair of dark blue jeans, and black and white shoes. He looked back and forth, and then he knelt down next to us. Eagle began to hiss at him, and I could feel the fur on her rising. "It's OK, I do not mean to harm you," The boy then said, and I stared at him. He then handed something to me. I looked at it, and then realized that it was a potion of some sort. "That is a potion of healing. This should help your leg to heal up. I cannot do much for you, but I can slowly help you out of here."

"How can we trust you?" Eagle then said, glaring up at the boy.

He breathed in, and then he stood up, shoving a plate of food at our feet. "If you trust me, you will take that potion, and you will start seeing healing progress, Wolfstar. I completely understand if you don't trust me, as I am a son of Herobrine, but this may be your only chance to get out of this place," He then said, and then he turned around to march out of the room.

"Wait!" I then croaked out, and then the man stopped in place. He looked over his shoulder when I then asked, "What is your name?"

A moment of silence passed, and then he said, "My name is Noah. NoahCraftFTW." Afterwards, he then walked out of the room, shutting the door once more.

I slumped against Eagle, staring at the potion in my hand. Eagle then tried to help me eat what little food that we had, but I refused it. I then continued to stare at the potion. I wasn't that skilled in recognizing and making potions, that was why I was a miner instead of a crafter, but I had a strange feeling that it actually _was_ a healing potion.

"Are you going to really drink that? He said it himself. He is Herobrine's son! He can't be trusted. That potion is probably a potion of harming!" Eagle then cried out, and then she attempted to take the bottle from my hand.

I shook my head, and then I said, "What is the use? If it is a potion of harming, then I will go to the Aether, which will be better than being down here and suffering. But if it is a healing potion, then my leg will start healing. I have to trust him." Eagle then gave up, and then I uncapped the top of the potion. The first whiff of the liquid made my stomach queasy. It smelled horrible. But I knew I had to take it. I exhaled slowly, and then I tipped the contents into my mouth.

Immediately, I began to choke. Eagle began to freak out, her eyes widening in fright. I grasped onto my neck, and Eagle started to scream, but she could barely raise her voice up above the normal speaking level.

I then began to laugh. Eagle stared at me in shock, and then I shook my head. "I was just faking, Eagle. Can't you take a joke?" I then said, laughing softly.

"My Notch, I thought you were dying! How could you do that to me?!" Eagle then cried out, staring at me in disbelief.

"Because you doubted me and Noah, believing that the potion would have killed me!"

Eagle then began to shake her head. "If you ever do that again, I swear I will kill you, Wolf," Eagle then said.

"That is, if Herobrine doesn't do it first."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I should have the next chapter either on tomorrow or Wednesday... depends on when I can get internet service to work. Stupid Baja Broadband. Where I live, it goes out very frequently, which I absolutely hate. Oh well.**

**Leave a Review if you thought that this chapter was good! :) :)**

**~Ninjamaster01**


	6. Notifications

**Hey readers! I know that notifications are not the best thing anyone wants to read, but here it is anyways.**

**My internet is being screwy, and I am stuck on a huge Writer's Block right now... so it might be a while until I manage to get the next chapter up! I'm just hoping at this point that Word doesn't try to delete my story again...**

**Anyways, sorry that I didn't get a chapter up! If you want to leave a review to leave ideas for the story so I can possibly get out of Writer's Block, that would be fantastic! I'm stuck at a part where Winter's point of view is coming in... and I really don't know what to write about! Should I go to someone else's point of view (not Ocean's because I already used his POV in the next upcoming chapter), or should I do something else in Winter's POV?**

**Again, I apologize for not getting the next chapter up. Sorry! :(**

**~Ninjamaster01**


	7. Chapter 5: New Friends and Suspicions

**Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter on... I have been having issues with my computer trying to delete it and I have been stuck on Writer's Block... luckily I managed to make this chapter work out. Hope you enjoy it! :) :P**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 5!**

* * *

_Ocean's POV-_

The last time that I saw any member of my family was two years ago. The very last person that I had contact with in my family, though, was Summer. As I had gathered everything that I would need to travel on my own, I saw Summer walk in on me, and she immediately saw what I was doing. "Are you leaving?" Summer then asked, placing her hands on her hips.

I shouldered my backpack, and then I said, "Maybe. But if I am, you cannot tell Mom and Dad."

Summer then grabbed hold of my arm, and then she said, "You can't leave us here. Mom will be crushed if she found out that you left!"

"I _have_ to go, Summer. Just… just promise me that you won't leave as well," I then said, looking to my younger sister. At that point, she was only a couple days away from turning eleven, although she looked to be sixteen years old. Her golden-blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and her bangs hung in her face. She was wearing a light pink tank top with black short shorts, and I remember having the thought that I may never see her again pass through my mind. It wasn't a pleasant moment for me.

"Why would I? There is no reason for me to leave home. Just… be careful, Ocean," Summer then said, and then I gave my little sister a hug. That was the last contact I had with my sister.

I could see the obvious shock on Sky's face when we saw who the two Minecraft Finest girls were. I was stunned, although I could already tell who they were by their eyes. My sister's had the most unique eyes that I have ever seen. When they saw me, I acknowledged the recognition in their eyes, and I knew it was Summer and Winter.

"Hello, Sky, hello, Ocean. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Winter asked, smiling slightly towards me and then to Sky.

Sky kept on opening and closing his mouth, but nothing came out. Looking around the table, I then saw that a couple of people were shocked as well. They were Sierra, Jerome, BajanCanadian, Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, and KermitPlaysMinecraft. They were staring at Winter and Summer in shock, although just a minute ago they were looking at them as if they didn't recognize them.

"Oh, my Notch…" Jerome then muttered, staring with wide eyes at the two girls.

The whole room was in complete silence as everyone stared at the two girls. It was actually quite awkward, with no one talking. Finally, Sky managed to quietly say, "Wh- I- What are you two doing here?"

Winter sighed, and then she said, "Well, about a year ago, we met Minecraft Finest when they were in our area reuniting with some old friends. We immediately became close friends. A couple weeks later, Danny offered us a spot on Minecraft Finest, and we took it, knowing that we might be able to find you guys if we went with them."

"What about Mom and Dad?" I asked, leaning forward and looking at my two younger sisters.

Summer bit her lip, and then she quietly said, "Mom and Dad… died. In a car crash, actually. It was right before we left with Max, Jordan, and Danny. The other person was fined for their deaths, and we got everything in our parents' will. Winter asked a close friend to keep everything watched for, and then we left. We had no choice but to find you now, Sky. You are the closest legal adult that can care for us now, and no one else even offered to take us in."

Sky slumped into his chair, overwhelmed by the information that they gave us. Everyone else was watching this happen with unconditional interest. Sky then shook his head, then looking back to Winter and Summer. "You left to join with these three without even knowing them that well?! How did you know that they weren't going to hurt you!? No offense on your part, Max, Jordan, and Danny," Sky said, then looking quickly over to the Minecraft Finest crew.

Jordan held out his hand, and then he said, "No offense taken."

Then, Winter said, "We trusted them, Sky. They were like you and Ocean. They protected us everywhere we went, and they cared for us. We _knew_ that they wouldn't have hurt us."

Sky then fell back in his seat, and then he shook his head. A moment later, he then looked up, looking over to everyone else that was still sitting at the table. "So, everyone else, how have your tasks been going? Have you completed them yet?" Sky asked, trying to avoid eye contact with Minecraft Finest, Winter, and Summer as much as possible.

Meatius then spoke up a moment later, saying, "CaptainSparklez, BrotherGUNNS and I managed to make the five million budder swords that you had requested for, Sky. Granted, it did take all night to make all of them, but we managed to get it done."

After Meaty, Deadlox then spoke up, saying, "Ssundee, Bodil and I took some recruits into the mine yesterday and managed to get a lot of budder, diamond, and iron needed for armor and weapons for the recruits. They are all in the resource chests by the storage units, if you are wondering where they are."

"TrueMU, Ryan, Gizzy and I went into the woods with the recruits that we took and got a lot of wood needed for crafting and other things. We basically completely took out the whole forest, but we replanted everything. Hopefully soon they will be able to grow again so that we can continue to get wood," Seto then said, looking at everyone quickly with a sweeping of his eyes.

Bajan then glanced with Jerome and Ethan, and then he said, "The three of us managed to create and set the traps yesterday. Jerome almost got caught in one of the traps, although he continually says that he did it by accident, I still think it was to make sure that they actually worked." Immediately afterwards, everyone began to laugh, which released the tension on everyone's soldiers slightly.

Sky nodded, and then he smiled at everyone. "Good job, everyone. Hopefully this will help even out the odds in our fight against Herobrine. Everyone is dismissed. Jerome, can you go and tell some of the recruits to go and start building… um… about a hundred more wings of resting quarters? We will be having a lot more recruits coming, and we want them to be greeted the nicest possible way that we can. Afterwards, can you also send out a resource group to gain wool for the beds? We will need a lot of sheep to kill if we are going to use all of the wool for the beds that each recruit will need, and there will not be enough even if we did use all of the sheep that we have in our herds right now. Bajan, can you then go to the Minecraft Finest recruits and assign them places to work? There are about 343 thousand recruits, so it may take a while," Sky then asked Jerome and Bajan, looking to them specifically after looking at everyone else.

Jerome and Bajan nodded, and then they, along with everyone else, stood up to do what they were assigned to do. Deadlox, Setosorcerer, xRpMx13, Ssundee, MinecraftUniverse, and gizzy14gazza immediately began to prep themselves for the long journey to where their assigned people were, and soon they left to go and travel to wherever their people were. All that was left after everyone else had left was Minecraft Finest, Summer, Winter, Sky and I.

Sky then turned to Minecraft Finest, sighing quickly. "I have to admit; at least you took good care of my sisters. That is a good thing. If you hadn't… well, let's just say you would have to have hoped that Herobrine was in a good mood to not let you guys suffer in the Nether," Sky then said, which then caused the five of them to look at each other.

"So, what do you want us to work in, Sky?" Jordan then asked, looking over at Sky.

A moment later after thinking, Sky then said, "I have heard that you guys are excellent miners and fighters. Perhaps you can go and help mine some ores for Sky Army. With your skill, we should be able to get more resources then we have ever had in a long time. Summer, Winter, you can join them if you want. As long as you are busy working, we will be fine."

The five of them nodded, and then they pushed themselves up as well. They walked out of the room, and then Sky turned to me. "So, Ocean, what do you want to do? What do you specialize in doing? Hunting, mining, gathering, crafting, what do you prefer to do?" Sky asked, looking to me.

I bit my lip, and then I said, "Well, for the past two years, I have been hunting more than anything, but I guess I can do anything that you want me to do."

Sky's face then lit up. "If you are good with hunting, perhaps you can take the place as main hunter until Husky gets better? The recruit that was Husky's right-hand man in hunting was… taken by Herobrine," He then asked, and then I nodded. I pushed myself up, and then I walked out of the room, slowly making my way outside.

Once I walked outside, I took a deep breath in, and then I began to look around. This already felt like home to me. Everyone was kind and caring for everyone else, and no matter what anyone did, they always welcomed anyone in that wanted to be a part of the Sky Army. I then spotted Minecraft Finest, along with Winter and Summer (you know, it will be easier if I just say Minecraft Finest, and I am meaning Max, Jordan, Danny, Winter and Summer, because my little sisters were in fact members of MCFinest). They were laughing and talking together, appearing to just be having a good time. I smiled to myself. At least my sisters had someone they could trust outside of the sibling bonds.

All of a sudden, as I looked closer at them, I saw something that really disturbed me. I didn't think it was possible. Winter was holding hands with Jordan, while Summer was holding hands with Max. I couldn't believe it. They were only thirteen, while Jordan, Danny and Max were sixteen and seventeen years old. I was shocked. Could my little sisters really be dating two members of Minecraft Finest?

* * *

_Noah's POV-_

I walked through the dark hallways of my father's castle, passing by several Zombie Pigmen and Wither Skeletons that were going the opposite direction that I was. I kept my head high, making sure that I still looked as evil as everyone here still believed I was. For all of my sixteen years of being alive, my father has been making me do his evil work, and I actually liked it… for a time. That was, until I began to see humans being taken to my father's castle. Most of them were just passing into the Nether to get supplies, but the second that my father realized that they were there, he snatched them up and tortured them for answers. All of them didn't have the answers that he was seeking, as he could not actually go up to the Overworld himself because of a curse that was set upon him a long time ago. I took pity on them. They didn't deserve to be hurt like this. It was just not right in my mind. But if I ever told my father about the feelings that passed through me constantly, I would be the one being tortured. I was supposed to be evil, not becoming "weak and pathetic like the wretched humans in the Overworld are".

Right then, I heard a voice echo through my head. _Noah, I want you to go and make sure that the prisoners are not dead… yet…_ I heard Dad's deep voice then say, and then I exhaled to myself.

_Yes, Father_, I then responded, and then I turned around, to go and pick them up some food for Eaglefan2569 and Wolfstar727. I was still confused why Dad didn't keep on capturing Sky's recruits, and why he still was keeping the two girls that he had captive at the moment here and alive. Was Dad going sof-? No, that wasn't a possibility. Herobrine was never soft… it was almost unbelievable to think of Herobrine being "soft". I used to think that Dad was soft when he would occasionally spare a couple of the humans from being tortured, but I realized that it was for a plan in the future… he wasn't soft at all.

Walking into the storage area, I then began to gather up a couple pieces of food, then slipping a couple better items onto the plate. I also slipped a couple more items onto my person, hiding them beneath my jacket. A moment later, I picked up the tray, and began the long walk from the main level where I was at until I reached the lower levels were the dungeons were located. I slowly did so, making sure that no one was around as I made my way down to the lower levels. Several mobs passed by me, but they did not pay any mind to me. They already knew that everything I did was on Herobrine's request, so they learned to never pay attention to me.

When I reached the level where Eagle and Wolf were being kept, I opened the door that led into their cell, and then I said, "It's OK, it is just me."

Looking around the dark room, my vision quickly changed, and then I could see the room clearly. I easily spotted the forms of Eagle and Wolf against the wall, and a moment later, I walked over to them. Making sure that Herobrine wasn't watching us at this moment, I then knelt down next to them, gently placing the tray of food by them. "Here's your food. I hope this helps a little…" I then said, balancing myself as I was kneeling on the tips of my feet.

I saw Wolf's head move around slightly, and then Eagle began to move as well. Wolf's eyes opened, and then they immediately flew to mine. A slight smile appeared on her lips, and then she immediately began to eat. A moment later, Eagle joined her, and soon, half of the food was gone. They pocketed everything else, mainly for them to eat later. Wolf then pushed herself up from her previous position, sitting up straight against the wall.

"How long have we been in here now, Noah?" Wolf asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Smiling, I then responded, saying, "A couple days for both of you. I believe it has been five days for Eagle and three days for you, Wolf."

"And no one else has been captured?" Eagle then asked, looking to me in curiosity. I looked over to her, and connected gazes with her quickly. At least Eaglefan trusted me now, instead of hating my guts for doing nothing at all. I nodded, and then Eagle rested her head back against the wall.

I then looked back and forth. Luckily, Dad was paying attention to the Overworld, and not to down here. I then took out the wooden swords that I had managed to slip under my outfit, and handed them to the two girls. Both of them stared at the wooden weapons as if they were something that came from the Nether itse- oh wait… we are in the Nether, never mind. "Quickly, hide them. I have enchanted them so that they have the strength and resistance of diamond swords, and I have also placed an enchantment on them so that Herobrine and the other mobs here cannot see the swords," I then said, and both girls looked at the swords in shock.

All of a sudden, Wolf threw her body at me. I jumped back in shock, mainly from that action that she just performed. Was that an attack or… what? Wolf's arms squeezed me quickly, and then Wolf pulled away to look at me. "Oh, Notch, thank you!" Wolf cried out, smiling brightly. Then, she saw my expression on my face. She cocked her head slightly, and then she said, "What's the matter?"

"What was that that you just barely gave me?" I asked curiously, looking from Eagle and then to Wolf.

Eagle was shocked. "You have never heard of a hug before?" She asked, and then I shook my head.

"You have to realize, my father is Herobrine and there are no other humans here other than yourselves. A 'hug' doesn't exist down here in the Nether," I then said, chuckling slightly.

"Well, a hug is basically physical contact between two people, usually used when either someone is happy or the one person hasn't seen the other in a long time. It is a friendly greeting and a friendly gesture. My hug was that I was happy… although there can be other uses and excuses for giving people hugs," Wolf then said, smiling towards me.

I smiled back, and then I stood up. At that moment, I sensed Herobrine's attention being drawing down here. "And if you ever dare try to backtalk me again, I will beat you harder than I just barely did," I then said, winking softly towards the two girls. I then turned around, and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Slowly, I then made my way up to the top level of the castle, where my father's throne was at.

When I walked up there, immediately Herobrine looked over to me. "Did you check up on the prisoners, Noah?" Herobrine asked, and then I nodded. A slight smile appeared on the corner of his lips, and then he said, "Good, because I want them alive when I start to bring in their other friends."

I was shocked. I tried not to show it though, because then Herobrine would have been curious to why I was acting like I was. "S… So you are going to start bringing in more of the recruits now?" I asked, then moving to my father's side.

Herobrine smiled softly, and then he said, "Sky is just walking into my trap… this is too easy." Then, Dad pulled up a screen in front of us with the simple wave of his hand, and then I saw a large building made of obsidian in front of the screen. It was huge, and I quickly realized that it was the Sky Army HQ. I stared at the building in fascination. That place was huge. How many people were being housed in that thing?

"What are they doing, Father?" I asked, staring at the progress of something being built upon the original base.

Herobrine was silent for a moment, and then he said, "They are building more places for recruits to sleep… they are trying to get as many people as they can to help them fight against us, son. But it is only making my plan progress further on."

I looked over to my father, and I could see his evil white eyes studying the screen, as if watching something play out before him. At that moment, I really wanted to know what his actual plan was. But knowing my father, he would never tell anyone, not even his own son.

I sighed to myself, and then I said, "So, do you want me to go and prepare a bigger dungeon than what we have at the moment?"

Herobrine quickly shook his head. "We already have a place for them to go… just make sure that the two prisoners that we have here are kept alive, no matter the costs. I will keep on torturing them for the answers that I need, even if I have to kill a couple of their close friends to get it out of them."

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

It took me a while to realize that I never spend enough time out with the recruits anymore. Ever since this whole Herobrine incident has occurred, I have been paying too much attention to my close friends and have been trying to stop the battle from my dream from happening.

I walked around, watching each of the recruits as they went about what they were supposed to do. Most of them were busy building the extra wings of resting quarters so that the new recruits that would be coming in would have a safe place to stay, while some of them were down in the mines, trying to scavenge for anything useful. We have been running out of mines and ores lately, and we needed everything that we could to sustain the Sky Army.

All of a sudden, when I walked to the edge of the forest to see if I could see what some of the recruits were doing, I heard a strange sizzling noise to the left of me. Looking around, I then saw a Creeper walking forward. Its black eyes were staring at me, and I could feel the heat building up and radiating from the creature. I backed up quickly, realizing right then that I left my budder sword back in the conference room.

The Creeper began to swell up, and I held my arms protectively in front of my face, waiting for the explosion to come. When I didn't hear it come, I looked over to the Creeper again, and stood in shock there. The Creeper carcass was lying on the ground, and I could see an arrow lodged in the back of its head. Then, I looked up to the person that had saved me.

The girl that stood before me was smiling at me, almost as if gloating that she saved me. She looked to be around my age, with shoulder length brown hair and grey eyes. She wore a brown T-shirt, leather sandals and jeans, and she had a quiver of arrows strapped to her back. She was carrying a bow in her left hand, although at that moment it was hanging over her shoulder. I looked at her, and then I realized something: she was one of the girls from my dream in the forest.

"You're lucky that I was here to save you, Sky," The girl then said, flashing me a quick smile.

I stared at her for a moment, and then I blinked a couple times. "Yes, I guess that I am lucky. What is your name?"

"Terra is the name." The girl smiled, and then she looked around. "Looks like you guys are pretty busy. Are you expecting some people to show up?"

Turning around then, I began to walk away, but Terra ran up to my side to keep up with me. Nodding, I then said, "Lately we have been having some troubles with a deadly enemy, and we need all the assistance that we can."

Terra's face immediately lit up. "Can I join, as well? I have been journeying solo for a couple years, and I could help the Sky Army. As you can already tell, I am really good with hunting mobs, and I am crafty with the bow and arrow."

I smiled. "Sure, you can join! We need every possible person to help us fight that we can. Even one person can make a huge difference. Welcome to the Sky Army, Terra," I said, and then holding my hand out to Terra. She quickly took it, shook it, and then she released it just as quickly.

Looking around once again, she then said, "Well, who is this enemy that we need to watch out for? Squids? Creepers? Skeletons? What is it?"

Breathing in, I then turned to Terra, gazing into her grey eyes. "Our enemy is Herobrine."

Immediately, the blood seemed to drain from her face. Terra became extremely pale, and then she stuttered, "He-Herobrine?"

Nodding, I then said, "Herobrine is wanting something… he wants revenge on us."

"What did we ever do to him?" Terra then asked as we walked back inside the base. I made my way to the conference room, and quickly found my budder sword. Strapping it to my body then, I turned back to the younger looking girl.

"It wasn't us… but humans in general. Have you never heard the tale of Notch and Herobrine?"

Terra shook her head, and then I breathed in. "Well, in the beginning there was Notch and Herobrine. For a time, everything was in peace, until Herobrine wanted to have control of the world and take away our freedom. All of the people did not want Herobrine to be the ruler over them, and so with the help of Notch, they banished him to the Nether. Herobrine was mad. He created his army of mobs, and sent them to the Overworld in his place. The war between humans and the mobs began then. We have been in a war ever since then. But now, Herobrine is getting stronger. He is taking my recruits, and we can't do anything about it for the moment. He wants revenge for we humans sending him to die in the Nether," I said, which actually caused a couple of free recruits to walk up as well to listen to the story.

Silence surrounded me as the story began to sink into the recruits' minds. Then Terra, who was still deathly pale, said, "Oh… I see why Herobrine… wants to kill us." Terra seemed to be hiding something, but I decided not to pester her at the moment on why she seemed so afraid when I talked about Herobrine. I nodded, and then I looked around. Right then, I saw a bunch of recruits walking in front the forest. A couple of them looked like they had sustained injuries, but other than that, they appeared to all be there. I walked over to them, and then I froze when I saw one specific recruit walk out of the forest.

He was walking forward behind everyone else, holding a large diamond staff in hand. He stood almost half a head taller than everyone, probably being around the size of an Enderman. He has green skin, a spiked budder collar with a broken budder chain attached to it, a pair of budder spiked bracelets on his wrists, and bright blue eyes. He was the strange looking dinosaur that I saw in my dream as well, running behind Terra and the other people in the forest dream.

I walked up to the head of the group, trying hard not to stare at the green dinosaur recruit. "Sky, we have returned from the resource mission to gather wool for the beds. We have travelled all day, and managed to get a lot of wool. The only problem is that we will need to keep on getting wool, because there are going to have to be a lot of beds for all the recruits," The person in front said, and I then realized that it was kingboo415.

Nodding, I then said, "Well, in the morning you can go out and gather more wool. You have done a good job so far, and I don't want to have you guys overworking. How much wool have you gathered all together? I don't care about the colors of the wool, just the overall amount of wool."

"About 386 wool all together, Sky," The green dinosaur then said. Kingboo looked over his shoulder, and quickly shot the boy a quick glare.

"Yoshi, I did not ask you to talk," Kingboo hissed, which then caused Yoshi to glare at him. Shaking his head, Kingboo then returned back to his normal position. "Yes, Yoshi is… correct. We have gathered 386 wool for now. That should be enough to make 143 beds… but that won't be enough for everyone that we will need to house."

I pat him on the shoulder, and then I said, "Well, it's a good thing that we have a lot of room in the base and also a lot of our own sheep. You can go and rest for now." The group then smiled, and took off into the base. The only person that was left over was Yoshi. He was looking down at the ground, and I thought that he was sad and/or mad. "Are… are you OK, Yoshi?" I asked, looking at the tall boy.

A moment later, Yoshi looked up, and connected gazes with me. Yoshi shook his head, and then he said, "Yes, I am fine, Sky. I'm just… thinking." I raised an eyebrow towards him, but decided not to pester, like I decided not to pester Terra.

I then turned around, and began to walk back into the base. Right then, I heard shouting from behind me, which actually made me worry. Rotating around, I then saw another huge group running into the HQ clearing. But this time, they all looked like they had gotten into a fight. "Oh no…" I muttered, and then I ran up to the group. "What the Nether happened here?" I asked, looking at all of them.

"Sky, we got attacked by an invisible force. It took five of our members, and killed two recruits. We were gathering wood a while away, when all of a sudden, something began to attack us. There was nothing that we could do except for run," Bodil said, panting slightly. I could see that a section of Bodil's weapon was torn off and/or broken, and then I took in a shaky breath.

"This can't be happening again…" I muttered, shaking my head. I then looked over to my close friend. "Well, there is nothing that we can do about it now…" I said, which then caused them to all look at the ground. Soon, everyone left. Most of that group went to the infirmary for Dawnables to take care of them, while the others that were still in good condition went inside to clean up.

Right then, Terra ran up to me, along with a couple of my friends. "What happened here, Sky?" Bashur asked (he had not been here for a couple of days, as he was trying to find some resources for us far away deep in the ground and only had returned just a couple hours before), looking over to me.

Slowly turning around, I then looked to my friends and recruits that were there. Biting my lip ever so slightly, I then said, "Herobrine is getting stronger… and there is nothing that we can do about it."

* * *

**This chapter was a little sadder than most chapters are... but I hope I did a good job. I might redo it later, as I was stuck on Writer's Block. **

**Here are some questions:**

**1) What pairings would you like to see in this story? Multiple pairings are preferred (I already know what the pairings will be, but I want your guys' opinions)**

**2) Should there be a really big twist coming soon that will change the story dramatically?**

**3) What POV's would you guys like to see in this story?**

**Keep on reading guys! This is Ninjamaster, and I will see you later recruits! :P**

**~Ninjamaster01**


	8. Chapter 6: Deadlox's POV

**Readers, you have no idea how good it makes me feel when you guys leave reviews saying that you love my story! It just makes me feel like I can fly and touch the sky. Keep on reading and leaving reviews!**

**Here is Chapter 6!**

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

Seven recruits taken by Herobrine and two recruits dead. How bad could this day get?

Little did I know that things were going to get worse from here on out. Oh wait, I already knew that. Things could not get better with Herobrine hunting you down. It was basically impossible. It's like… like flying when you're not in Creative Mode and you don't have command codes.

I rubbed my face stressfully, and then I exhaled loudly. Sierra looked over to me, looking up from her work of crafting something in the common room. "Are you OK, Sky?" Sierra asked, then placing a hand on my arm.

Looking over to Sierra, I then said, "Do I look OK to you, Si?" Sierra moved her hand from my arm, quickly holding her hands up in front of her defensively, and then she continued to work on crafting whatever that she was doing. I breathed in, and then I looked over to Sierra, who sat next to me at the table. "Look, sorry that I yelled at you, Sierra. I'm just… just worried for the recruits. Seven of them have been taken, and two of them are dead. That's already nine down. We need to figure out a way to defeat Herobrine without losing any more of our recruits…"

Sierra smiled to me, and then she said, "I get how you feel. That's how I was when I learned that the Squids had kidnapped my little sister."

I turned to Sierra, and raised my eyebrow towards her. "You have a little sister?" I asked, then taking off my sunglasses and cleaning them for a moment.

Nodding, Sierra then said, "A couple years ago, the Squids kidnapped my sister, who was only 13 at the time. At first, I just thought that my sister had decided to run away, but then I got a letter from the Squids saying… that they had my sister. That is part of the reason why I joined you in fighting against the Squid Army three years ago. I wanted to save my sister. Sadly, I did not find her, and I… assumed that she is dead. But I keep on holding the hope that the Squids have my sister somewhere and that she is safe and alive… well, at least alive. But we haven't battled against many Squids in a while… so I cannot know for certain if my sister is still alive."

"What was your sister's name?" I asked, which then made the nineteen year old girl's eyes glaze over.

"Her name… was iEcho."

* * *

_Deadlox's POV-_

I made my way through the forest and the desert, only going by the directions that Sky had given me to find and locate SeaNanners. I was in full budder armor; the traditional way of saying that I was a member of the Sky Army and that we didn't mean any harm. Finally getting to the point where my stomach began to growl annoyingly to me, I sat down underneath a tree, and then I began to eat some of the cook chicken that Sky had given me before I left. Gazing around the area that I was in, I quickly realized that I was close to the place where SeaNanners was located. Soon, after my stomach was filled again, I then began to head in the direction of where Adam was located.

A couple minutes later, I could hear someone singing. I climbed into the trees, and came to the tops of them. I gazed into the clearing before me, and I could see three people walking around, chopping down the trees for wood. One of them was a bald black guy, who had dark brown eyes, wore a budder chain around his neck, and a purple and light grey shirt on, the front being the only part that was purple. He wore brown pants, and had dark grey shoes on, along with a pair of fingerless gloves with white bracelets connecting to the gloves. The other guy that I didn't recognize had light brown hair and a slightly darker beard, and he had bright blue eyes. He wore a black and neon green shirt that had a bright green "J" on the back and a yellow square on the front. On the yellow square, a red paper was taped on that had a bright green "J" on it as well. He had dark blue jeans on and white and grey shoes. The other person, though, was familiar to me. He had small black eyes, red-ish brown hair and beard, and a red hair band that was tied to his head. He wore a forest green, long, button-up shirt, a brown, black and budder belt, dark blue jeans, black shoes, and a brown backpack was strapped to his back.

"Get up; come on get down with the sickness! Get up; come on get down with the sickness!" The third guy that I knew as AdamMontoya, or SeaNanners, then sang, which then caused the other two guys to break out laughing.

"You got the lyrics right this time, Adam!" The black dude then cried out, then laughing once more.

Adam nodded, and then he said, "Yeah, I finally learned it."

Right then, the other person walked up to the tree that I was in, and immediately began to chop it. I didn't realize that he was doing that, though, until I felt the tree shake slightly. _What the Nether?_ I thought to myself, and then a moment later, I fell to the ground.

I screamed the whole way that I fell, and then I hit the ground, rolling a couple feet away. I groaned in pain when I stopped rolling, and rubbed my head. Good thing I was wearing armor… that was very painful.

"What the Nether!? Who are you?" The second person with the "J" on his shirt then said, holding a sword to my face.

Standing up, I then held my hands in front of me defensively. "I come in peace. My name is Deadlox, and I am a resistance leader from the Sky Army," I then said, which got the other two guys to walk over.

Adam swung the axe onto his shoulder, and then he said, "How do we know that you come from the Sky Army and not from the Squid Army?"

I breathed in, and then I said, "Because I was one of the main helpers that helped destroy the Squid leader. I have his battle-axe for proof." I then pulled out the enchanted Squid axe, which glimmered in the sunlight that shone down on us. The three men then took a step back, and then the black guy nodded slowly.

"I guess he is from the Sky Army. My name is AllShamNoWow, but you can just call me AllSham. This here is Juicetra," The black guy started, then gesturing over to the "J" guy, who waved to me slightly, "and this is AdamMontoya, or-"

"SeaNanners, yes, I know who he is." I put the battle-axe back in its place in my inventory, and then I fixed my budder helmet, which had shifted slightly in the fall from the tree. "Well, it was easier to convince you that I was from the Sky Army than I thought it was going to be."

Juicetra sheathed his iron sword, and then he said, "Why did you come to us?"

Looking at the three men, I then said, "Sky is wishing to gain your assistance in helping the Sky Army defeat a… deadly enemy."

"What kind of deadly enemy?" Adam then asked, looking to me.

"What kind? Well, the kind that lives in the Nether and is King over all of the mobs that attack us."

Immediately, the three men froze in terror. "You mean…?" AllSham muttered, and then I nodded.

"Yes, Herobrine." The three men seemed to flinch when I said his name, and then I said, "We are wishing to gain your assistance, and perhaps we can have your recruits as well, because we will need as many fighters that we can get to help us defeat Herobrine."

Adam seemed to hesitate slightly, and then a moment later, he nodded slightly. "Anything to stop Herobrine from ruling the world. If he is truly trying to take over the Overworld, we do not want that to happen. I'm in."

I smiled, and then I looked up to the sky. The sun was directly above us, so it was around noon. "We should be able to make it back to the Sky Army HQ before night falls. We might want to start heading out right now."

Adam then grabbed hold of my arm. "No, we can't go right now. I have to go back to my base and then I have to prep my army for the fight against Herobrine. Your kindness in housing all of my recruits is enough. I can prepare my army with their own supplies for battle, so you guys don't have to use extra stuff for us. I mean, I have almost two and a half million recruits; that will be a little overwhelming to get all of the supplies to sustain my recruits and Sky's recruits. You can stay the night at my base, though," Adam then said, and after a moment, I sighed, and then I nodded.

Turning around, Adam then looked to his friends, and then he said, "Come on; let's head back to the HQ now." Juicetra and AllSham nodded, and then they walked off after Adam. I followed slightly behind them, spacing myself slightly away from them. They didn't seem to notice that I was that far behind them, but they did know that I was following them.

Almost half an hour later, we finally reached a large base, and I raised my eyebrow in shock when I saw it. It was huge, but not nearly as huge as the Sky Army HQ was. The whole base was made out of obsidian, like our base was, and it had large quantities of torches surrounding the building. There were several smaller buildings surrounding the base, like it was for the Sky Army HQ, and I could see people walking around everywhere around the area.

The three men led me into the giant building, and then we began to walk for a while, climbing several levels of obsidian. Finally, we reached the top level, and we walked out onto the roof. I looked around, and whistled. "You guys get a nice view from up here," I said, brushing my bangs out of my face, but they just fell back to their normal position.

AllSham nodded. "We are quite fortunate to find this wonderful place to stay. There are so many resources around here it could sustain five time the amount of our own army."

Right then, Adam walked to the edge of the building, and then he held his arms up in the air. "Recruits!" His voice echoed loudly throughout the area, and within seconds, every single eye down there flew up to the top of the building, where we were standing. "Recruits, this here is Deadlox from the Sky Army, and he has requested that we join the Sky Army in a fight against the King of the Nether himself: Herobrine." I could hear a small murmur go throughout the crowd, and then Adam paused. "We will equip ourselves for battle, and in the morning, we will head out to the Sky Army HQ," SeaNanners announced, and then soon after, everyone began to equip themselves for battle in the morning.

Adam then turned to me after his announcement, and then he smiled. "Well, we should be ready to head out in the morning, Deadlox." I nodded, and then I turned around.

"Where should I sleep tonight?" I asked, then looking to the three men.

Juicetra then stepped forward. "Here, I will show you," He said, and then he led me down the obsidian building once more, walking down several levels to the level where I would be sleeping. A couple minutes later, Juicetra walked into a room, and I easily knew that it was a resting chamber. Hundreds of beds lined the edges of the room, and then Juicetra walked down to the far end of the room. He picked the bed closest to the window at the end of the room, and then he said, "This shall be your temporary bed."

I nodded, and then I began to set my budder armor on the bed, taking it off. Juicetra walked out of the room, and soon, I was the only one in there, excepting a couple stray recruits that were up there to gather certain possessions of theirs. Walking to the window once I managed to get my armor off, I stared out of it, and watched the recruits getting ready for battle. This army reminded me so much of the Sky Army, which they were actually very similar in many ways. Almost the same amount of recruits (except SeaNanners has almost half of what Sky does), similar HQ, and same tactics to how everything got accomplished. It was almost as if I were back home at the Sky Base already.

Right then, I put my hand to my headphones. Tapping it several times, I then connected to Sky's connection line. "Sky, are you there?"

A moment later, I then heard, "Another six? How bad can this get…? Oh, hey Deadlox. Did you manage to get SeaNanners to come and join the Sky Army?"

"Yes, and he nicely complied with joining us. The only problem is that he wants to take all day to prep his recruits for battle, so I cannot return to the Sky HQ until tomorrow around noon-ish," I then said, and a moment later, I heard Sky sigh.

"OK, at least he agreed to fight with us."

"How are the others doing?"

"I don't know; they haven't checked in with me yet. You are the first one to do so."

"I was just wondering. OK, then, I should be getting ready for battle as well, maybe Adam can help equip me up right now. See ya, Sky."

"Notch-speed, Deadlox."

* * *

_Eagle's POV-_

When I woke up once again, I was startled to seeing more forms all around us. Looking around, I began to count them. Eleven taken now… and that wasn't including me or Wolf, either. I exhaled out loud, rubbing my head slightly in stress. Herobrine was taking more of us now. That wasn't good at all. It appeared to me that Husky had not told Sky on what was happening…

No, I knew Husky really well. He would tell Sky immediately if something was wrong and he learned what was happening. Perhaps Sky just couldn't do anything on stopping Herobrine from taking recruits.

Wolf stirred quickly, and then a moment later, we heard the door open. My eyes immediately flew to the door, but I quickly saw Noah walking forward. A smile appeared on my lips, but then I looked closer. It wasn't Noah… it was Herobrine.

Herobrine roughly grabbed onto mine and Wolf's shoulders, and then he pulled us up. We almost collapsed from not standing up in a while, but Herobrine kept us up. "What are you doing to us, Herobrine?" Wolf asked, staring in terror at the King of the Nether.

Walking us through the dark hallways, Herobrine didn't say anything, and then a while later, he dragged us into a darker hallway. There were prison cells all along the sides of the hallway, and then he opened one, and threw us into it. We collapsed immediately, and then I looked up to see Herobrine glaring at us. "Stay in here, and if you get any ideas to escape, I will kill you." Then, Herobrine turned around, and he walked out of the room.

I crawled over to Wolf's side, and quickly lifted her up. I then examined the cell that we were in. There were two hard metal beds in the corner of the room, and a strange looking thing that apparently was the toilet. This was almost worse than the other dungeon that we were in not even a couple minutes ago.

"So, what did you guys do to get in here?" A voice all of a sudden asked. I looked around in alarm, and then I saw that there was someone in the cell across from us. Actually, three people were in there. I could see all three of their forms, although that was all that I could do.

Wolf then shook her head. "We didn't do anything. We… were captured by Herobrine almost a week ago, and we have been in the dungeons ever since."

A rough laughter then could be heard from the other dungeon cell. "Well, this is definitely better than being in the dungeons. At least you have something moderately comfortable to sleep on rather than the hard obsidian ground in the dungeon," Another deep voice then said, and I quickly realized that it was a male. The first voice was definitely a female voice.

Right then, the three forms walked forward slightly, so that they were up against the cell bars, but not completely in view. "My name is gr8job9. This here is Ninja, and then this is…" The second voice then said, and then a moment later, the same voice then said, "This is iEcho."

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was so short... but I wanted to make this chapter a little more dramatic. **

**For the SeaNanners, AllShamNoWow and the Juicetra scene, where Adam is singing, if you have ever seen Shipwrecked by SeaNanners, he does, in the beginning, sing "Down with the Sickness", and he is also with AllSham and Juicetra. Check it out, it is kinda funny in the beginning :P**

**Keep on reading my story! I should have the next chapter up tomorrow... hopefully :) This is Ninjamaster, and I will see you later recruits :)**

**~Ninjamaster01 **


	9. Chapter 7: Seto and Bashur's POV

**Hey recruits :) Just for a warning right now, it might be a couple days until I get the next chapter on. I have been having computer issues lately, and so I will need to take care of it before I try to upload the next chapter on. Hopefully, I can get it fixed today so that I can post the next chapter on tomorrow. **

**Anyways, here is Chapter 7!**

* * *

_Wolf's POV-_

I stared across the hallway at the three people in the cells, gr8job9, Ninja, and iEcho. They all walked forward, and stepped fully into the light. Ninja had short cut black hair, bright blue eyes, and light skin. He wore a dirty white t-shirt that had black squares on it on the front and back, the front having a red "T" on it while the back has a red "N" on it. He had ripped up blue jeans, and brown shoes that seemed to have been long worn out. Gr8job9 had black skin, and appeared to be a dragon-like creature. He had purple eyes, and had a brown strap on his body. iEcho was different, though. She looked the worst. She had a ripped up black hoodie on with a demented smiling creeper face on the back, brown (although it probably was white before) jean shorts, black headphones that looked to be slightly destroyed, black and rainbow shoes, and matted rainbow hair. Her brown eyes were strong, though, even though she seemed to have gone through the most out of all of them.

"So, what did _you_ guys do to get in here?" I asked, shakily pushing myself up onto the bed in the corner.

I heard one of the boys laugh, and then I heard a voice say, "Well, I was just coming into the Nether to gather some supplies, and then a bunch of Zombie Pigmen came and attacked me. I took them all down easily, and obviously I impressed Herobrine with my fighting skill. I have been in here for about a year now." That was Ninja as I soon realized.

The other male voice in there, obviously gr8job, laughed and then he said, "Well, I was just messing around and purposely exploding creepers, when I got captured out of nowhere. That was a couple months ago. A stupid reason to capture me, that is for sure."

iEcho was silent the whole time, and then after a moment of silence, she then softly said, "I didn't do anything to anger Herobrine. When I was 13, I was captured by the Squids, and I have been here ever since the Squids were defeated. I have been in here three years."

I was shocked by her voice. It sounded very familiar… but I couldn't place on where I have heard that voice before. All of a sudden, it clicked in my head. "Wait… are you related to Sierra, iEcho? Ninjamaster01?"

iEcho immediately stood up, looking over to me with wide eyes on her face. "You… you know Sierra?!" iEcho barely managed to gasp out, looking over to me and Eagle.

Eagle nodded. "Yes, she is one of our closest friends. Why?"

iEcho fell backwards slightly in shock, and then she managed to barely say, "Sierra… Sierra is my older sister."

* * *

_Seto's POV-_

I jumped over a river, careful to avoid falling into the deep water. I looked around, and sighed quickly. Where in the world was AntVenom? Sky told me that he would be around here somewhere. The only problem now was that I have to locate exactly where AntVenom is hiding.

After a while of searching the area, I gave up, and I leaned up against a tree, resting slightly. I exhaled loudly, and then I began to rotate my shoulders. A minute later, I then began to continue walking. This was beginning to irritate me.

Sighing, I then walked to the edge of a cliff where I was standing, and I stared down in the ravine, watching the water at the bottom slowly pass by. I was considering floating down there on one of my wind spells, when all of a sudden, I saw a figure at the bottom of the ravine. Kneeling down, I examined the person, and my insides immediately felt lighter. It was AntVenom. But what the Nether was he doing down there?

I watched AntVenom for a couple of minutes, laughing whenever Ant would get frustrated. He appeared completely stuck. I found that very amusing for some reason. Wiping away one of the tears from my eyes, I then conjured up a wind spell, and immediately began to surf down it into the chasm.

When I got closer to AntVenom, I then began to hear him clearer. I landed behind one of the stone pillars that he was in front of, and I began to listen to what he was saying. "Still can't believe the stupid Creepers blew me down here… once I get out of here, I am going to go and kick some freaking Creeper as-"

I coughed, which then made AntVenom whip towards me. I was casually leaning up against the pillar, a small smile appearing on my lips. AntVenom held his budder sword towards me, and then a moment later, he blinked. Several times.

"Setosorcerer? Why in the Nether are you here?" Ant asked, lowering his weapon slightly.

Standing up to full height, I then began to walk around a little bit. "So, you got down here by Creepers exploding you down here? How in the world did you survive the fall? The edges of the cliffs are a long way from the river here, and you wouldn't have been able to push yourself out very far just jumping from the top."

"….Like I said before, Creepers blew me into the ravine. I was just casually walking by it to go and get some resources, when I all of a sudden heard a sizzling noise behind me. I turned around, and then I found myself flying through the air. I landed in the water, barely, and got out quickly. I have been stuck down here for a couple hours now." Ant sheathed his budder sword, and then he began to walk around once more. Then, he stopped in his tracks. Turning slowly to me, he then asked, "Wait… how did you get down here then?"

"I flew down." I smiled towards AntVenom, and then he glared at me.

"I hate you."

"You know you love me, AntVenom."

Ant sighed, and then he said, "Anyways, what do you want? You obviously came here on a mission. Nobody really gets stuck, or gets down, in a chasm for no reason at all."

Taking out my enchanted budder sword, I began to casually polish it. "Actually, I did come for a mission. You are wanted to join a certain army… the Sky Army actually."

Immediately, a smile appeared on Ant's face. "Sky is alive? There were many rumors going around that kept on saying that Sky died fighting against the Squids. Nobody had heard from him in a long time. I didn't know whether to believe them or not."

"Sky is very much alive, and he wants as much assistance as we can get to fight against Herobrine," I said. Immediately afterwards, the smile dropped off of Ant's face. He seemed to freeze in place, and I began to worry for a moment. Was Ant OK?

A moment later, Ant then shook his head, and then he said, "Tell Sky I am in. I will be willing to fight against that retarded basta-" Right at that moment, an arrow pierced the ground to the left of Ant's body, and we both looked up at the cliffs in shock. About six skeletons were shooting at us, not burning up in the sun because of the shade from the trees protecting them.

I grabbed onto Ant's torso, which he looked alarmed that I did that. I breathed in, and then I yelled, "Hang on tight!" I activated my teleporting powers, and immediately, I felt my feet leave the ground, and I was thrown through a vortex of black, endless space.

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

You know, when you have almost a million people building on one giant project, things can get done real fast. By the time night fell, the recruits had built up some extra wings to the building, and then they began to build extra buildings for other people to sleep in. The main base was getting too large, so we had to move everything to extra buildings that surrounded the main headquarters. The Sky Army HQ actually started looking like a large village by the time that night fell.

I walked around inside the Sky Army Base, feeling the soft wind blow through my hair. Finally, a real feeling of being safe. High obsidian walls surrounded the base, the walls topped with dispensers that shoot out potions of harming whenever anything is around it, with the only way to get in or out being the front gates, which were constantly monitored and watched for. Good thing no birds flew around in these parts of the jungle, because we would have a problem with finding dead birds all over the ground.

Torches lit the place in a soft cheery glow, and for once, I actually felt safe and protected. For the past three years, there has not been one moment where I could feel like I could not watch my back. But now, everything seemed to be right. The base walls surrounded a cleared area of about 7,000 blocks, which actually caught all of the jungle into the base. That was the only bad thing about our base now… it was so huge that nothing could miss seeing this place. It gave us away a little bit more; actually, I mean a _lot_ more, but at least I knew that we were protected now.

Recruits were everywhere, talking and laughing and just having a good time with the new Minecraft Finest recruits. It almost seemed to be a mini city now here at the Sky HQ. I walked past most of them, who all smiled and waved to me when I passed by them. They seemed so cheerful… even though they already knew about the thirteen disappearances of their fellow comrades. I could see a lot of the recruits holding hands together, and having a great time. I smiled at that thought. At least my recruits were happy… But right then, that thought reminded me of Dawnables. I sighed, and quickly fixed my sunglasses. I then turned around, and turned to walk back into the base.

All of a sudden, I felt my body slam into someone else's body, and we both went down hard. I groaned, and pushed myself up. Immediately, I got up, and began to help pick up all of the books that the person had dropped. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-" I started, but right then, I realized who the other person was. Speak of the devil, it was Dawnables.

Dawn shook her head, and then she got up as well. "It's fine, Sky. I shouldn't have been walking so fast in the first place, anyways," She said, then taking the books that I had gathered up for her in my hands. Our hands touched as I was handing them over to her, and immediately, both of us froze. This was the closest we had been to each other in a long time.

Brushing her bangs out of her face with her free hand, she then began to walk towards the base. I followed behind her, trying not to look over at her too often. That would seem a little strange if I did. "So, Dawn, how is Quentin holding up?" I asked, trying not to make it too awkward between us.

We walked inside of the infirmary, which was actually in a separate building now next to the main base, and Dawnables immediately handed the books over to Mandy, who then took them to go put them away on a shelf. "Husky is doing fine… he is constantly having strange dreams to do with Herobrine and Eagle. I think it is because he still feels guilty for letting her get captured…" Dawn then said, walking up to Husky's side. I looked down to my close friend, and I saw that he was sleeping soundly. A frown was on his face, though, which made me worry for him. What was he seeing this time that was making him frown?

I nodded, and then I sat down on the closest table I could find. Then, I bury my face in my hands. I began to shake my head. "It's all my fault… it's all my fault," I then muttered, closing my eyes behind my sunglasses. A moment later, I felt Dawn place her hands on my shoulder comfortingly.

"What's your fault, Sky?" Dawn asked, and then I sat up, looking into Dawn's blue and green eyes.

"The recruits being taken. Husky being shot and injured. It's all my fault that everything is this way," I then said, looking down to the ground.

Dawn lifted my head up, and then she sat down next to me on the table that I was sitting down on. "It's not your fault, Sky. Nobody could have stopped Herobrine from attacking us," She then said, looking at me.

"Herobrine wants something from me; that is _why_ he is attacking us, Dawn. If I only knew what Herobrine wanted… so that I could stop all of this from happening."

"I don't think that Herobrine will stop there. I have heard many tales about Herobrine, and all of them are not very pleasant. That will probably happen to us to if you comply with what Herobrine wants from you." Dawn looked to me, a slight frown appearing on her face.

A moment of silence then passed, and then I heard Dawn sigh. "Sky… why did we let that stupid argument get the better of us and break us up?" Dawn asked quietly. I looked over to her, and then immediately, the mini-movie of when our breakup happened began to play through my mind.

It was about four months ago. Dawn and I were just walking by a lake that was near our base, holding hands and just having a good time. I had set up a little picnic for us, and when the sun began to set, I walked her over to the picnic spot, and we began to have dinner and dessert.

"Sky?" Dawn asked, and then I looked up to her.

"Yeah?" I asked, then picking up a piece of chicken to put it in my mouth.

Dawnables smiled, and then she said, "I love you."

I smiled back to her. "I love you too, Dawn," I said, and then I leaned over to give her a kiss. For a moment, everything was perfect. But later, everything went downhill. We began to talk about the recent problems that we were having with the Sky Army, the conversation just starting out innocent and meaningless.

"We have been running out of food lately… why can't everyone start working faster to get the food?" Dawn complained, which then made me look over at her.

"My recruits are working as fast as they can, Dawn. Don't rush them because you are getting greedy."

A shocked look came upon her face. "'Greedy'? I am not greedy, Sky!"

"Well, you are when you are accusing them of not doing things fast enough. I don't see _you_ doing anything to help them gather food and other resources."

"That's because I am always in the infirmary! I _heal_ them, the least they can do is get things faster than what they are already doing!" Dawn began to look angry, her eyes beginning to dance with fury.

"Looks like you're not doing a very good job, because recruits are always injured."

Right then, Dawn broke. She picked up the piece of cake that she had on her plate, and she pushed it into my face. Cake smeared everywhere, from in my hair down my face and then to my shirt. I was shocked. Dawn stood up, and then she began to march off. Tears were streaming down her face, and immediately, I began to feel sorry for being mean to her. "You know what, Sky? WE, ARE, THROUGH!" Dawn then turned on heel, and ran away crying from the picnic, running in the direction of the base.

I shook my head when that dreadful day passed through my mind, and then I returned my attention to Dawn. She was looking down at the ground, obviously rethinking that day over again as well. I shrugged, and then I said, "I don't know. I guess we were both feeling bitc- I mean, crappy, that day."

Dawn shook her head, and then she stood up. "I had better be heading back to work. I will see you later, Sky," She said, the whole time her head lowered to the ground. Then, she walked off, leaving me sitting there like a complete idiot.

I stood up slowly, and then I walked out of the infirmary, more silent than normal. I was walking into the base when all of a sudden, I heard someone running up to me. Turning around, I then saw Terra running up to me. She had a bright smile on her face, and she jogged up to me. "What's up, Sky?" Terra then asked, slowing down to keep up to my speed.

I smiled, and then I said, "Nothing really, just heading back into the base. We have had a really busy day today."

Terra nodded. "I guess so. Especially with the disappearances occurring again… that's always fun," She said sarcastically, and then I smiled.

"Yeah, so freakin' fun to have the recruits disappear!" I then say just as sarcastically. Terra and I start to laugh, but right then, we see someone running up to us. A moment later, I realize that it was CaptainSparklez. He is panting hard, and he stops in front of us. "Jordan, what's the matter?" I asked, then placing a hand on my friend's shoulder.

Sparklez tried to catch his breath, but wasn't very successful at that part. "Sky… we have… a situa…tion…" CaptainSparklez panted, and then I glanced over to Terra worriedly. She appeared to be just as worried as I was.

"What sort of situation, Captain?" Terra then asked, kneeling down lower so that she could look at the Sparklez's face while he was keeling over in pain.

A moment later, CaptainSparklez then said, "Two more… recruits taken."

I furrowed my eyebrows quickly. "What were their names, Jordan?"

"Their names… were… Bashur and Kermit."

* * *

_Bashur's POV-_

I groaned, and then I looked around to where I was. Immediately, I became confused. "Since when does the forest look like a prison ce-?" I asked out loud, but I stopped once I realized something. I was actually _in_ a prison cell.

"What the balls!? Why are we here?" I then asked out loud, looking around me quickly. I began to panic. "No, no, no, the Bashur cannot be kept in one place! I need to be FRRREEEEEEEE!"

"Dude, calm down," I then heard another familiar voice say. I looked over in my cell, and quickly saw Kermit leaning up against the wall in the cell. He looked horrible. He had black eyes, had bruises all over himself, and his suit was all ripped up. "It's not that bad… at least we have company here with us, Bashur."

"Bashur, Kermit? Is that really you guys?" I heard a soft voice then ask in the cell next to us. Standing up, I then walked up to the cell bars that separated us from the cell adjoining ours, and immediately, I spotted two forms. They were very dark, but a moment later, I realized who they were.

"But… wh… everyone thought you guys were dead!" I cried out, staring in shock at Eaglefan2569 and Wolfstar727. They looked just as horrible as Kermit did, perhaps even worse.

"And we all thought you had no brain. Turns out we were right," Wolf then said, glaring at me.

"I will take that as a compliment, thank you," I then said, then looking across the hallway from us. Three other people were in the cells, staring at us confusingly. I saw two dudes standing there, looking towards me as if they were confused and lost. Then, I saw another girl. She was hot, even for being completely filthy and bruised up.

Leaning against the cell bars, I then said, "Hey, there. My name is Bashur, what's yours?"

The girl then started laughing. "You're kidding me, right?" She asked, then looking over to Wolf and Eagle.

"Sadly, this is what we have to live with every day. One week we get to be away from him, and then it comes straight to us again," Eagle then said, looking over towards me. I shrugged, and then I looked back over to the girl.

"Are you from Tennessee? Because you are the only ten I see," I then said which caused everyone to fall silent. Then, everyone broke out laughing. "What!?" I asked, looking around in confusion.

The girl shook her head, and then she said, "You do realize that this is Minecraft, right? Tennessee doesn't exist here."

I shrugged myself. "Well, it's true."

Rolling her eyes, the girl then said, "Oh, Notch, does this guy have an off switch?"

Kermit then smiled. "Yes, he does, actually," He then said, and then all of a sudden, I fell to the ground, clutching my private parts in pain.

"What… was… that… for, Kermit?" I then squeaked out, my voice higher than it normally was. I looked over to Kermit, who had an amused smile on his face.

"That's to shut you up. There is his off switch, so if you ever need to shut him up…"

"Don't… even… THINK… about it," I hissed, which then made everyone else laugh. I shakily stood up, trying not to cry out in pain. I hated when I was the one that got the ball-kicking instead of someone else.

Right then, I heard the iron door open that was at the end of the hallway, and we all fell silent once more. The next moment, I saw someone standing in front of Wolf and Eagle's cell. I was scared for a moment, thinking that it was Herobrine, because all I could see were his eyes. But then, as my eyesight adjusted some more, I realized that he looked completely different than Herobrine. "Are you guys OK? Who are these two guys?" The man then asked Wolf and Eagle, glancing over to me and Kermit.

"We're fine, Noah. And these two guys are from the Sky Army. Their names are Bashur and KermitPlaysMC," Wolf then said, and then Noah, the guy that looked like Herobrine, looked over to us.

"Well, I have a surprise for you guys," Noah then said, and then we all stood up, walking to the edges of the cells in excitement. Right then, he took out a ring, and on the ring, were several different keys. "It's time to get you guys out of here."

* * *

**0.0 Huge cliffhanger right there :P Mwahahahahahaha!**

**I had so much fun writing the Bashur part... I just think that Bashur is freaking hilarious. **

**Ninjamaster out! Peace :P**

**~Ninjamaster01**


	10. Chapter 8: The Escape and Heroes

**Well, I GOT MY COMPUTER FIXED! And then, me and my dad played CubeWorld for a couple hours, but I managed to get this chapter done! I hope that it is good... because I kinda got impatient at the end of this chapter.**

**Speaking of impatient, I will not be posting where Ssundee gets ExplodingTNT, because I really don't want to do it. I am still going to do Jason's where he gets the YOGSCAST crew, but I will not be doing anything with ExplodingTNT.**

**Thank you all for the 50 reviews that I have gotten! It means a lot to me that you guys love this story so much!**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 8!**

* * *

_Ryan's POV-_

It was really easy to locate and find AviatorGaming. I mean, _really_ easy.

After I managed to survive the night with Ssundee, TrueMU, and gizzy14gazza, we began to make our way again. All of the people that we were going for, including AviatorGaming, ExplodingTNT, YOGSCAST and SethBling, were in the same general direction. That made things slightly easier.

However, we soon had to split up. We went our separate ways, trying to find the people that we were going for. I walked for several miles, killing mobs galore as they were in my way to get to AviatorGaming. Finally, I was walking through a dark forest, muttering under my breath slightly, when all of a sudden, I heard something fly past my face. In alarm, I looked over to the tree to my left, where an arrow was notched into the wood, and then I turned my head to the right, searching for the person that had shot me.

"Who goes there?" I asked, looking around the area that the arrow came from. Slowly, I began to walk forward, inspecting the dark trees surrounding me.

Right then, a sword was pulled out, and I gulped when I saw the tip of the sword pointing straight to my throat. A moment later, I saw that the person was a girl. She looked very strange, though. She wore a long black cloak that flowed all the way down to her feet, and she had a strange half-mask on her face. The face mask was black, had strange striped markings on it, and the mask had an amber eye surrounded by red on it. Her eye that I could actually see was bright blue, and as I inspected her closer, I saw that she wore a grey t-shirt with black short shorts and black boots. She also had a strange looking necklace on her body, which almost appeared to be a star to me. I could see what appeared to be a bag on her person, and as I soon realized, the sword that she was pointing at me was an iron machete.

The girl took off her hood, and I quickly saw long brown hair fall out of it. She stared at me, still holding the machete to me, and then she said, "What are you doing in these parts of the woods, warrior?"

"Hawk, what the Nether are you doing?" I then heard a male voice say. A moment later, I saw a familiar person emerge out of the dark cover of the woods. He had dark brown hair, a low cut black shirt with silver borders, dark blue jeans, a grey belt, black bracelets, and black shoes. I couldn't see what his eyes looked like, though, because large sunglasses covered his eyes. The guy did a take back when he saw me. "xRpMx13? What in the world are you doing here?" AviatorGaming asked, looking to me.

"Tell your friend here to lower her weapon first, then I will talk," I then said, staring at the girl. Aviator put a hand on her shoulder, whispered something into her ear, and then Hawk, the girl, pulled back slowly.

Wiping invisible debris off of my budder armor, I then said, "Thank you, Aviator. Well, I am here on a mission from Sky. He wants you and your recruits to join the Sky Army."

Aviator looked over to me, a slightly confused look on his face. "Now, why in the Nether would I ever join the Sky Army?"

"To help us fight against Herobrine, the King of the Nether."

Immediately, Hawk became tense, and then she began to lower her hand down to the hilt of her machete. Aviator immediately seemed to tense up as well. "Fight against Herobrine? Is that even possible?"

"We will try, even if it is impossible."

A small smile appeared on Aviator's face, and then he said, "You guys in the Sky Army have spunk. Fighting against the freaking strongest person in existence other than Notch himself, you guys have got to be insane. And when anything is insane, I want in on it. I'm in. I will prepare my recruits to leave and then we can go and find the Sky HQ."

I then smiled to myself. "Follow us, xRpMx13. We will take you back to our little camp," Hawk then said, and then she turned around quickly, walking away into the foliage.

I walked next to Aviator the whole time that we walked back to their base, watching Hawk in front of us as she swiped down anything in her way with her machete. "So… is her real name Hawk?" I asked, then gesturing towards Hawk.

Aviator shook his head. "No, that's her nickname. Her real name is Daniella. I found her unconscious in the woods about a year ago, and she has stayed with me ever since. But she is very mysterious… she won't tell me how she got that face mask of hers, and she won't tell me why in the world she has a pet wolf named Lokivier always with her."

"Hm," I simply muttered, and then I shrugged. Then, we continued walking for the next hour in silence. All I could hear around me was the rustling of the tree leaves, and the swiping of Daniella's machete. Occasionally, I would hear a mob moan or hiss, but we made our way back to the Aviator Base with little trouble.

When we finally reached Aviator's base, I was slightly impressed by the sight before me. Granted, it was much smaller than the Sky Army base was, but it was still pretty cool. Large buildings sat next to each other in the large field, most of them being made of wood and cobblestone. There was a large cleared area where a giant fire pit was located, and I could see thousands of seats crammed together around that area. Small farms surrounded the settlement, and then there were the people. They were walking around everywhere, doing everything to pass the day by. They all turned their attention towards us when we passed by them, and they all began to murmur when they saw me. I exhaled loudly. I was just hoping that I could survive this day and get back to the base before Herobrine started the battle against us…

* * *

_Noah's POV-_

I quickly located the keys to the corresponding cells, and immediately, everyone jumped out of there, excited to get out. iEcho seemed hesitant of leaving the cell, since that cell had been her home for the past three years. But she walked out, and savored the light of the glowstone high above our heads. Then, I placed down a crafting bench in a little nook in the wall, quickly creating weapons for each of them. Soon, I was done.

"Wolf, here is a diamond pickaxe for you," I said, handing the diamond pickaxe to her. Then, I turned to Eagle. "Eagle, you will get a budder sword," I said, passing on the gold sword into her possession. Immediately, Eagle's eyes lit up.

"Budder…" Eagle muttered, almost exactly like Sky would if he was handed gold.

"iEcho, here is a diamond and budder sword combo, because, if I am correct, you fight with both hands in battle." iEcho seemed a little happy when I handed her the two swords, and then she nodded without saying a word. "Ninja, here is your new and improved diamond axe back," I said, which made the boy's face light up.

"Yes! I get my axe back! Now it's time to kick some Herobrine butt," Ninja cried out, then shutting up immediately when I glared at him. "Sorry… got a little excited there," Ninja said, then rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Sighing, I then turned to gr8job. "You will get a diamond pickaxe, gr8job," I said, which then the dragon nodded eagerly. I handed the pickaxe over to him, and then immediately, he began to make fighting noises with his mouth, almost like a little boy would. I stared at him, and then I shook my head. "I swear… you guys have gone insane…" I muttered under my breath, which then caused the girls to giggle.

"Here is a budder sword for both of you, Kermit and Bashur, to represent the Sky Army while we escape," I then said, handing both of them a budder sword. Both of them looked down at the weapons, and then they nodded quickly. Then, I began to look around. Closing my eyes, I made sure that Herobrine wasn't looking down in this direction, and then I reopened my eyes. "OK, we only have a small window of an opportunity to get out of here. I can only get you guys out of here, as there are getting too many people to get out in the other dungeon. We have to hurry though," I then said, opening the iron door leading out of here and into the hallway. They all quietly got out, and then I shut the door once more.

Kneeling down, I then said, "We will have to split up. There are multiple secret ways out of here, but we will have to get there quickly in order to get out of here. iEcho, as you have the most experience out of everyone here of getting out of here, other than me of course, you will take Ninja and gr8job to get out of here going down the left hallway. I will take Wolf, Eagle, Kermit and Bashur down the right hallway."

iEcho nodded, and then she motioned to her cellmates to follow her down the hallway. Within a minute, they had disappeared around the corner far down the hall. I then turned to the other four of them, and then I motioned for them to follow me. We stealthily crept down the hallway, making sure to not get caught by some mobs that were walking down the hallway.

We were almost to the area where we were going to escape from when, all of a sudden, alarms began to blare. "What the balls!? What does that mean?" Bashur asked, staring up in terror at the flashing lights.

All of a sudden, Zombie Pigmen began to run at us down the hallway, each of them wielding gold swords in their hands. Stancing in a fighting position and taking out my enchanted obsidian sword, I then said, "Herobrine knows we are out of the cells. We will have to fight our way out now."

* * *

_Gizzy's POV-_

OK, let me clarify something right now. SethBling found me first, and I almost got killed by a girl with a diamond sword. I didn't intend to almost get my head cut off.

I was just walking through the desert, panting slightly from the beating heat of the sun above me. As this was the desert, there were no trees around to give me any sort of shade. I was debating whether or not to take off my budder armor when all of a sudden, I fell. I fell for a good twenty blocks, landing hard on the ground once I hit solid blocks. I looked around, all of a sudden feeling like I was trapped.

I turned to the left, and yelped when I felt a sharp blade against my neck. Looking at the person that was holding the sword, I then saw a girl standing before me. She looked very… unique. She had a light blue hoodie on, lavender jeans, black and white shoes, and black hair. Her eyes were dark teal, which I found very unusual on a person. Staring at me, the girl then said, "Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" I asked back, and then the girl lowered her weapon slightly. All of a sudden, from behind her, SethBling walked out, a smile appearing on his lips.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my good friend Gizzy Gazza. What are you all the way out here for, Gizzy? Aren't you supposed to be with Sky?" SethBling asked, looking to me with his brown eyes.

Biting my lip, I then said, "Well, I was with Sky. He sent me on a mission, though, to get you."

Seth immediately looked confused. The girl also looked confused. Seth then turned to the girl, and then he said, "Pastel, go and tell the others that we have a visitor. Make some room for him in the main building." The girl, Pastel, nodded, and then she turned around, marching out of that area. Seth walked over to a wall, and pressed a button on it. Immediately, the iron bars that separated me from them lowered, and I walked out slowly. "So, why does Sky want me? I'm not much of a fighter… all I do is craft stuff with redstone," SethBling asked as we then began to head deeper into the ground.

"Sky wants all the assistance that he can get, Bling. We are going to fight against Herobrine soon," I said, which then made the man sigh.

"Herobrine? Well, I will be willing to fight for you. This is very important. I have never actually met Herobrine in my life before, but I have heard that he is ruthless and wants complete control, which means a living Hell for us if he gets his way." Seth smiled towards me slightly, and then a moment later, he started climbing down a couple sets of ladders.

"Where is your base anyways?" I asked, looking at the stone that surrounded us.

"Just a couple hundred blocks in front of us. I was lucky to find this cool cave system that was devoid of any monsters… almost strangely lucky," Seth then said, walking down a long hallway only lit up by torches. I followed close behind him, becoming a little uneasy. I always had bad luck of finding mobs at random times, and I really didn't want to destroy SethBling's base.

All of a sudden, we emerged from that tunnel, and I froze when I saw the huge room before me. It was almost bigger than the Sky Army base was, and SethBling had only a fourth of what the Sky Army did! There were many buildings built all around the huge cavern, most of them being crafted out of stone, like everything else was around us. People were literally mining out the cavern, expanding it rapidly as they gathered the resources from the walls and ground around them. I could see a large path leading up to the surface, and many people were journeying back and forth across the path. It was pretty impressive for an underground base.

"Welcome to the Bling Base, Gizzy," Seth said, smiling at the shock on my face. I looked around, and opened and closed my mouth several times.

"How… how long have you been down here with this base, SethBling?" I asked, looking over to the Mario Minecrafter.

"About two years. And so far, we haven't had too many people discover where we are. The only things that can come in are the mobs that got caught in the same trap that you fell in through, so we are really protected down here."

I nodded slowly, and then I saw that girl run up to us. Pastel was her name, if I remember correctly. She was smiling towards Seth, but slightly frowning in my direction. Obviously she didn't trust me. I was examining her, and quickly found that her eyes had changed colors. Instead of dark teal, which is what it was before, it was a mint green.

"I have a space set up for your friend here, Seth. Oh, by the way, my name is Pastel," The girl then said, holding her hand out to me. I looked at it for a moment, and then I took it, shaking it ever so slightly.

"My name is Gizzy Gazza," I then said, and Pastel cocked her head slightly.

"What sort of name is…? Eh, it doesn't really matter. I guess people can be called whatever they want to be called," Pastel then said, which made me glare at her. She didn't believe that Gizzy Gazza wasn't my name?

Seth interrupted our little pre-argument by then turning to me. "We can probably be ready to leave to Sky's base before nightfall. I mean, a million people are a lot of people to prep for battle," SethBling said, and then I nodded.

"Of course. I mean, it takes us about a day and a half to get completely ready for battle, that is, if we don't try to rush things. If we had to rush, we could probably get done in about half an hour."

Pastel raised her eyebrow in amazement. "Wow, you guys are insane to get ready that fast."

I shrugged. "When in war, you have to learn to adapt quick or else get killed."

SethBling laughed. "Words to live by, my friend."

* * *

_Herobrine's POV- _**(Sorry that Herobrine's POV is so short... I really didn't know what to write about in Herobrine's perspective :P)**

As I examined the image of the Sky Army base in front of me, I began to create a plan in my head. Yes… and a wonderfully devious plan that would be.

Right then, I heard heavy footsteps running towards me. Turning my attention right then, I then saw a Zombie Pigman guard running towards me. Only something bad had to happen for something like this to happen. "Sir, we have a… situation," The Pigman grunted, bowing low before me.

Immediately, anger began to flow through my veins. "What… kind… of… situation?" I asked slowly, using my powers to cause pain to the Zombie Pigman. I smiled when I could see the pain that the guard was going through when those words passed through him.

"The cells that the deadly prisoners were in… they have been opened. The prisoners have escaped."

I growled deep in my throat, gripping into the throne arm rests with my fingernails. "What are you standing here for, then? GO FIND THEM!" I yelled, standing up slightly. The Pigman fell to his knees in pain, and then he quickly crawled away.

With a sweeping motion of my hand, I then pulled up a screen of the entire castle. Down on the floor of the cells, I then saw two groups running through the halls. One group with three prisoners, the other with five people. I zoomed in on the five-person group, and immediately, my eyes turned a deathly red shade. My son was leading the group of escaping prisoners.

Growling, I then threw my diamond sword across the room, which happened to his a grunt in the neck. The Pigman fell to the ground, instantly dead. The other mobs around that one immediately became afraid. And I cherished the feeling of their fright. "GET THE PRISONERS, YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SOLDIERS!" I yelled, and immediately, they all ran out of the room, terror running through their systems.

I slammed my fist down on a button on the arm rest, which activated the alarms. "GET THE PRISONERS! AND ANY ONE OF THEM THAT YOU CAPTURE, DRAG THEM TO THE TORTURE CHAMBERS!" I yelled, and then, I breathed in. "I will show them to never escape on my watch…" I then said softly, so softly that it would have given the goose bumps to any human around us. My son was not going to get away with this, that was one thing that I could promise.

* * *

_Wolf's POV-_

I swung my diamond pickaxe in a sweeping manner, killing all of the mobs that were in our way. Looking to my right, I could see Noah stabbing each Zombie Pigman that stood in our way, then tossing their dead bodies to the side of us. I could see the anger in his eyes, which frightened me slightly. It didn't help any that he had the eyes of his father… which made it even worse.

To my left, I could see Eagle, Bashur and Kermit swinging their weapons at each of the mobs' heads. They each fought with surprising force, immediately killing each mob that they swung at. Bashur kept on yelling something that I couldn't decipher, and Kermit kept on yelling, "FOR THE SKY ARMY!" Eagle did the same as Kermit, usually leaping high in the air to get some air to attack them. We were sweeping through these mobs as if they were air.

All of a sudden, another wave came running at us down the halls, and now on both sides. Noah looked around nervously, and then he said, "This is the way the getting out of here. Quickly, follow me!" The four of us turned around, and immediately ran after the Son of Herobrine, dodging into a small crevice in the wall. We ran to the end of the crevice, and soon, I could see a large hole in the wall, which was powered by a lever.

Turning around quickly, he then said, "Go, I will come after you guys." Eagle was the first to climb through the hole. She clambered over it, wincing slightly as she landed on the other side of the castle walls. Bashur and Kermit came next, quickly jumping through the hole in the wall. I was about to go, but then I saw that the mobs were heading down the hallway that we were in. Noah turned to me, and then he yelled, "Go on, Wolf. I will stay behind and fend them off to buy you time!"

"No! If you stay, they will capture you. Your dad will kill you!" I cried out, then grabbing onto Noah's arm.

Noah smiled softly to me, his eyes changing from the normal white to a light blue color. "I will die to get you guys out of here. Just, get out there and get back to the Sky Army. Do whatever you can to stop Herobrine from ruling the world," He softly said, all of the anger disappearing from his face. Instead, a different emotion appeared on his face. It was something that I never really saw before. It kinda shocked me.

Right then, Noah pulled me into him. His lips brushed softly against mine, and then he pressed deeper into my lips quickly. A moment later, he pulled apart, holding his obsidian sword in front of him. "Get out of here, Wolf!" He cried out, his eyes then returning to the normal white color. I took in a deep breath, and then I turned around, jumping out of the hole in the wall. The last thing I saw of Noah right then was that he was starting to slice and slash at the Zombie Pigmen and the Wither Skeletons that were coming after us.

Landing on the ground, I then looked at the other three. "Where is Noah?" Kermit then asked, looking up to the wall high above us.

Standing up, I tried not to break out crying right then. "Noah stayed behind to fight off the mobs to protect us. Come on, we had better get out of here quick!" I said, then pulling out my diamond pickaxe when I saw bunch of mobs, including Zombie Pigmen, Wither Skeletons and Blazes, running towards us.

We all then began to fight our way to the Nether Portal that was on the other side of the Nether. Within a minute or two, iEcho, Ninja, and gr8job had also joined us. They began to fight as well, which helped us dramatically. I thought that we all were going to make it across the Nether in one piece.

All of a sudden, I heard the familiar cry of a Ghast above us. Looking up, I saw the huge white creature lazily floating to us, and then, its eyes opened. A huge fireball came flying at us, and I yelled at everyone to dodge quickly. We all rolled out of the way, although I could feel the heat of the explosion hit me. I began to run once more.

"Come on, everyone get in the portal!" I cried out when we reached the portal. We still had a hundred mobs running after us. iEcho, gr8job, and Eagle all easily jumped into the portal, disappearing from view when they touched it. As I was about to jump in, all of a sudden, a Wither Skeleton shot me in the leg, and I went crashing down.

"Wolf!" I heard a male voice cry out. Right then, I couldn't tell who it was. I knew for certain that it wasn't Bashur, because the person's voice was too deep to be Bashur's high pitched voice. A moment later, I felt someone pick me up. Opening my eyes, I then realized that it was Ninja.

"Ninja, take Wolf and get out of here! We will destroy the portal on this side to make sure that they don't come after you!" I then heard Kermit yell.

"That's a suicide mission! You guys will get captured and tortured by Herobrine!" Ninja cried out, staring in shock at the two men.

Bashur turned around, and then he said, "We realized that it was a suicide mission. We will stay to make sure that you guys get through. Ninja, just protect iEcho, Eagle, and Wolf for me when you get to the Overworld. Make sure that they live. Go to Sky, and tell him what happened here. If we die, tell him we died in honor."

I felt Ninja inhale sharply, and then I heard Kermit yell, "Go, now!" I then realized that the mobs were closing in fast on us. They were only fifty blocks away from us... which meant that we only had a couple seconds to get out safely before they hit the portal.

Ninja turned around right then, and then he leapt through the portal. The next thing I knew, I was flying through the air, traveling through endless space. Clinging onto Ninja, I held onto him, never wanting to let go in fear that if I did, I may never make it out of the portal alive.

* * *

**0.0 HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 'nother cliffhanger! **

**So Noah kissed Wolf... showing that he does have human emotions! Hm...**

**Kermit, Bashur, and Noah decided to stay behind to save them... but to get captured by Herobrine! Hopefully they get out :)**

**Ninjamaster signing out. PEACE!**

**~Ninjamaster01**


	11. Chapter 9: TrueMU's POV and Return

**Hey, doods! Sorry about not getting this chapter up yesterday, I had some complications trying to figure out how to end this chapter. Special thanks to iEcho13 for giving me the idea to finish this chapter!**

**Here is Chapter 9! :)**

* * *

_Seto's POV-_

When I woke up, I groaned, feeling my body drained of energy. Teleporting is something that I only do rarely, because it takes so much energy to perform.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. Looking over, I then saw a girl standing there. She was very pretty, actually. She had long chocolate brown hair with purple highlights in it, chocolate brown eyes, and light skin. She wore a purple t-shirt, light blue jeans, and purple shoes. She wore my favorite colors, which made me smile slightly.

"Well, look who's finally awake," The girl then said, backing up slightly. She seemed to be a little tense, and she was looking towards me as if she didn't trust me.

I groaned, rubbing my head slightly. "How long have I been out?" I asked, rubbing my face slightly in stress.

"A couple hours, not very long." I looked up, and then I saw Ant leaning up against the wall in that room. He was twirling his budder and purple amulet in his hand, smiling towards me. "During that time while you were snoozing off, I managed to gather all of my recruits together and we are ready to head out at any moment!"

Looking around, I then realized that I was in a building. And that could only mean…

"We are at your camp?" I asked softly, looking towards Ant and the girl.

"No, dur! We are in the Aether and we just so happened to appear at a place that looked _exactly_ like our base is," The girl then said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean."

Ant chuckled to himself, and then he walked up to the girl. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he then said, "Carmen, you are free to back off now. We don't want to make Seto too uncomfortable. He is the one that has to lead us to the Sky HQ, anyways. We can't get there unless we have Setosorcerer."

Carmen studied me quickly, and then she backed off slowly. I pushed myself up from the bed that I was lying on, and then I stood up shakily. "Wow, I'm not going to be teleporting for a while now," I then said after I became slightly lightheaded.

"Might be a good idea," Carmen then said, smiling sarcastically towards me.

"Easy, Carmen," AntVenom then said, and then Carmen turned around and marched out of the room.

"Man, what's her problem?" I asked, walking up to AntVenom as I watched her leave.

AntVenom shrugged slightly. We then began to walk outside. I looked around, and nodded in approval. Even though it was a small camp, it was pretty impressive for housing the almost two million recruits that he had. Like the Sky HQ, it had large buildings, and the main building, which we had just barely walked out of, was completely made of obsidian blocks. I could see large farms surrounding the camp, and many people were walking around doing everything that they were supposed to do. What was different, though, was that each and every one of these recruits was completely decked out in diamond armor. They all had weapons on them, and it appeared to me that they were about to charge into battle. Oh wait… that was basically what they were about to do.

Clambering up to the tops of one of the buildings around us, AntVenom held his arms out, and then he cried out, "RECRUITS!"

Immediately, all two million sets of eyes flew towards Ant. They all stopped what they were doing to hear what their leader had to say. "Recruits, this man here is Setosorcerer, the man who is going to lead us to the Sky Army base so we can help them defeat the King of the Nether, Herobrine! We will be departing from this base in fifteen minutes!" And with that, Ant stepped down from his spot on the building and everyone dispersed to completely get ready.

"Wow… that didn't take very long to do," I said, then leaning up against the closest wall I could find.

Ant shrugged. "Like I said, I got all of them ready to go while you were unconscious. We should be able to make it back to the Sky base before nightfall… hopefully."

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

I sat at the conference table, rubbing my face in stress. Two of my main resistance leaders had been taken by Herobrine. Along with that, almost a dozen more recruits had vanished while on a mission to gather some wool and a couple of them were attacked by Squids. Things were not going as well as I thought they were going to.

All of a sudden, I felt someone wrap their arms around my torso. I jumped at that action, as I haven't felt that sort of thing in four months. Turning around in my seat, I then saw Terra standing there, a bright smile lighting her face.

"Oh, Notch, you scared me, Terra," I said, then chuckling slightly. Terra shrugged, and then she sat down in the seat next to me.

"Are you OK, Sky?" Terra asked, looking towards me in worry.

I sighed, and leaned back in my seat. Apparently, I went too far, and I fell over, the back of my head slamming on the obsidian floor. I groaned, and then I felt someone helping me up. Looking up, I then saw Terra there, concern lacing her emotions. "Sky, I think you need to take a rest. All of this stress is getting to you," Terra said, then helping me back up into my seat.

Breathing in, I then nodded slightly. "Perhaps you are right, Terra. Maybe rest is what I need right now… but I can't do that. If I take a rest, things will get out of hand, and nothing will get done," I said, then running my fingers through my hair.

Terra smiled slightly. She then held her hand out to me. "Come on then, Budder King. Why don't we go and visit a friend of ours if you are not going to get some rest?" She asked, and then I stared at her hand. I was almost scared to take it. Looking up, I stared into her grey eyes, and saw my reflection through them. I looked… horrible. I looked sad and depressed, along with angry and confused. I didn't look like the leader of the Sky Army.

"Fine." I took hold of Terra's hand, who smiled afterwards. We both stood up, and then we began to walk out of the conference room. Walking for about a minute, I realized that we were still holding hands when I could feel her fingers tighten against mine slightly. But I didn't really tell Terra about it. It must have been a subconscious thing to do. Right then, we turned into the infirmary. "What are we doing in here, exactly?" I asked, looking around. All I could see were recruits that were injured sitting or lying down on the beds, getting treated by the nurses.

A mysterious smile appeared on Terra's face. "You will see in a minute, Adam," She then said, which made me jump. Nobody called me Adam anymore. Only really close friends did.

"How… how do you know of my name?" I asked, looking at the young girl in shock.

"I have heard Deadlox and TrueMU use it a couple times before. It kinda suits you, like Sky does."

"OK then," I said, then laughing. Terra also laughed, and then she led me to the back of the room. Pushing her way into one of the rooms, everything went dark. I could barely see anything around me. All of a sudden, the lights turned on, and then I looked around.

"Husky?" I asked, then looking at HuskyMUDKIPZ. He was sitting on the table, smiling towards me. He looked completely fine.

"Hey, Sky," Husky then said, laughing afterwards.

"Wha… how… how are you better already?" I asked, then looking back and forth between Husky and Terra.

"I have been constantly checking up on him, ever since I joined the Sky Army. Husky began to heal miraculously once I began to give him some of my special budder apples," Terra then said, taking out an enchanted budder apple and tossing it up and down in her hand.

Husky stood up, and then he said, "I have been able to walk for a couple hours now. Mandy just hasn't let me out yet because she was worried that if I walked out so soon that people would begin to worry about me."

I laughed, shaking my head slightly. "Well, Husky, would you like to go out and feel the sun on you for the first time in a week?" I asked, then holding a friendly hand towards one of my best friends.

His face lit up immediately. "I would indeed love to do that, my friend." Husky didn't take my hand, but he stood up and began to walk out of the infirmary. I went first, with Husky behind me and then Terra in the back. We made our way out of the building, and when the first rays of light hit Husky's body, he moaned in delight. "Oh, sun, you don't know how badly I want to rub your belly right now," Husky then said, laughing slightly when Terra and I broke out into laughter.

All of a sudden, a recruit ran up to us. The three of us turned towards the recruit, and we quickly saw that he had a wide smile on his face. That confused me. "Sky, you… might want to come and see this."

* * *

_TrueMU's POV-_

Many emotions rushed through me when I began to make my way towards the famous YOGSCAST base. Nervousness, excitement, and fright ran through me, making me fidget slightly. I had always wanted to meet the most famous organization leaders, but it made me kinda nervous. I didn't know how to act around them.

I walked up to the giant forest biome that I knew the YOGSCAST was in, looking around. It looked like any normal forest… nothing looked strange. Breathing out in annoyance, I then began to mess around with some function panels on my arm. I tended to do that when I got bored or annoyed.

"Hey, who are you?" I heard a deep English voice ask, and then I turned around, surprised. All of a sudden, I saw three people standing before me. Immediately, I forgot how to talk. The guy who had addressed me had short brown hair with a small beard and mustache, dark blue eyes, and light skin. He wore a white and blue striped shirt with a maroon and budder jacket over it, a brown belt, brown pants, white and black boots, and had a diamond sword strapped to his back. At that moment, though, he held the diamond sword in his hand. The guy next to him was shorter, being almost half his size. He had red-orange hair and beard, small blue eyes, no shirt on, had iron shoulder plates on, grey gloves and grey Viking hat, grey pants and grey shoes, and had what appeared to be bombs strapped to his back. The only girl there had shoulder-length blonde hair, bright blue eyes, wore a brown owl hat on her head, a long blue shirt, grey pants, black belt, white shoes and brown gloves on.

I opened and closed my mouth several times, although to them they would assume that I was just staring at them. "Uh, hello, spaceman? Are you OK?" The girl asked, her thick English accent sending chills down my spine.

Shaking my head, I then barely managed to say, "I… I come from… from the Sky Army… and their lea… leader, Sky, is… wanting your… assistance."

All three of them stared at me in surprise. "Sky? He wants _our_ assistance?" The dwarf, or Simon, asked, staring at me. I nodded slightly. Simon then turned to Lewis, the rich looking dude with the diamond sword, and Hannah. "What do you think we should do, Lewis?" Simon asked, looking up to Lewis.

Lewis examined me quickly, and then he said, "He looks like he is telling the truth. I mean, he is wearing the gold, or budder as Sky likes to call it, from the Sky Army. Spaceman, come and follow us." Lewis then turned around, and Simon and Hannah quickly followed behind. After recovering from the shock of meeting Lewis, Simon and Hannah, I then ran after them, quickly catching up to them.

"My name is MinecraftUniverse, TrueMU, or Jason, as some people call me," I then said, looking over to Hannah.

Hannah smiled, and then she said, "Well, TrueMoo, it is nice to meet you. Although, you really don't look like a cow."

It took me a second to realize what she was talking about. I then laughed. "No, not TrueMoo, like the sound a cow makes, like the letters M and U. It stands for True Minecraft Universe," I said, which then made Hannah laugh.

"OK, TrueMU, my name is Hannah, or lomadia, as my birth name is. This here is Lewis, or Xephos, and Simon, or Honeydew," Hannah then said, gesturing to Lewis and Simon in front of us. Both of them waved to me over their shoulder, and then Lewis stopped walking.

"Back up, everybody," He then warned, and immediately, Simon and Hannah backed up. I was a little late, confused. But before I could ask exactly why I had to back up, all of a sudden, something forceful hit me in the chin. I went flying backwards, feeling the pain from the unexpected blow on my head. Shaking my head, I then stared at the giant platform that had popped out of the ground.

I could hear laughter, and I soon realized that Lewis and Simon were laughing. "You know, MinecraftUniverse, you don't know how many times Simon used to do that before he got used to it," Lewis then said, failing to suppress his laughter.

Cussing under my breath, I then stood up, checking my systems to make sure that no major damage was done to my body. I then examined the platform that had ejected out of the ground. It was about a five-by-five box with barriers on the sides, completely made of iron. Strange panels were on it, and soon, the three YOGSCAST members climbed onto the platform. I climbed on after them, and then a moment later, Simon pressed a couple buttons, and then we abruptly went shooting into the air. Personally, I was screaming on the inside, my eyes wide in fright. Looking at Lewis, Simon and Hannah, they all were looking up, standing there as if nothing had happened yet. Then, I looked up after them. I quickly realized that we were flying up to a giant thing in the sky, which I couldn't spot before because it was protected by a light blue wool barrier.

When the platform stopped moving, I then realized that I was staring at a city in the sky. Literally. Large buildings were suspended in the air, with iron bridges connecting the buildings all together. Millions of people were walking around in the large city, going about their normal business. The four of us stepped off of the platform, and then after we did, it fell back down to the ground. I stared in shock at the large buildings. It was the most impressive place that I had ever seen. It kinda reminded me of one of the most famous Reality cities there was, which I believe was called New York. I was shocked.

"Welcome to AirBlock City, TrueMU. Population around 14 million people," Hannah then said, smiling as she gestured to the large city around us.

"We built this city ourselves. And by ourselves, I mean the entire YOGSCAST crew. It took us a good five years to build this place, but it was worth it. No mobs up here, complete safety, and we are secluded from the worries of the world. It is our giant base. All of our recruits live up here, so we have our army ready for battle at any moment that we need to fight," Lewis then said, waving to a couple people that he passed by.

"This place is completely amazing!" I cried out, staring at the architecture used on the buildings. It was stunning. Then, I stared at the biggest building of them all. Like all other main buildings that I have seen in bases, it was made of obsidian, but this building was slightly different, as other ores as well, such as iron (there seemed to be an abundant amount of iron in this city), wool, and budder were used to craft a beautiful building. "Are we going in there?" I asked, looking over to Hannah.

She nodded. "We are going to meet there so that we can all discuss your proposal with the rest of the YOGSCAST crew," She said, then jumping up a couple blocks to walk on the barrier on the bridges.

I gulped. "The _rest_ of the YOGSCAST crew?" I asked, looking towards Hannah, and then over to Lewis and Simon.

"Yup. You will get to meet our best friends, TrueMU. Just don't try to pass out," Simon then said, flashing me a joking smile.

"Trust me, I won't try to."

* * *

It didn't take long to get the rest of the YOGSCAST crew gathered up together in the main building. Soon, they all were sitting at a long table, me being at the far end of the table. I became nervous, although they couldn't tell that I was nervous. That was a good thing about the suit; nobody could really tell what emotions were going through me right then.

"YOGSCAST, this is MinecraftUniverse from the Sky Army. TrueMU, this is Ridgedog, Nilesy, Sjin, Sips, Duncan, Rythian, Martyn, Strippin, Zoey, Kim, Parv, Panda, and GameChap. You already know Simon, Hannah, and myself," Lewis then said, gesturing to each person as he named them off. I looked at each person as he named them off, and found them very interesting to look at. **(If you don't want to read the descriptions of the rest of the YOGSCAST crew, just skip this next long paragraph)**

Ridgedog had long red-brown hair that swooped over his right eye, brown eyes, wore a grey shirt with a black and budder jacket over it, brown pants, a brown belt, a pair of brown boots with brown and budder leather on top of his boots. Nilesy had receding brown hair, dark brown eyes, white-brown glasses, wore a light brown shirt, green tie, grey pants, a grey belt, with dark grey shoes. Sjin had dark brown hair, light blue eyes, a fancy brown mustache and beard, wore a strange jumpsuit that was light blue and had budder lining on the sleeves, belt, and pants, a grey square on his chest with a white center, and grey gloves and shoes. Sips looked very similar to Sjin, wearing a similar outfit to him. Sips had black hair, grey eyes, very grey-looking skin, wore a light blue jumpsuit that had diamond blue lining on the sleeves, belt, and pants, a grey square on his chest with a white center, and grey gloves and shoes. Duncan had blonde hair, dark blue eyes, wore a lab coat that flew down to about his knees, high grey gloves and boots, and a pair of goggles on his forehead above his eyes. Rythian was slightly different than everyone else, having dark tan skin, bright blue eyes, brown hair, wore a black mouth mask, had a white and purple over-shirt on, a black shirt, a brown belt with some vials strapped to it, dark red pants with black boots, and had metal on his arms and in his hair. Martyn had light blonde hair, a dark green head band, bright blue eyes, a light green shirt on with a fire symbol on the front, blue shorts, grey sandals, and a white backpack on. Strippin appeared to be a dwarf with Simon, having brown hair and beard, small green eyes, a pair of brown goggles on his head, wore no shirt, brown fingerless gloves, a brown belt, black pants with brown knee pads on, gun sheaths on the outsides of his calves, light brown shoes, and had an iron axe strapped to his back. Zoey was definitely the hardest to describe. She had short brown hair, light blue eyes, and wore a brown sleeveless shirt. She had grey striped pants, white and red shoes, and very strange looking slash marks on her right cheek. The rest of her was very difficult to describe. She was basically… a decked out spy. That's the easiest that I can describe her **(meaning both me and Jason at this point)**. Kim looked to be a Japanese girl, having long dark grey hair, red flowers pinned on both sides of her head, dark brown eyes, wore a red and budder trimmed short dress, white leggings, red flats, and green bracelets. Parv had longer black hair with a black goatee, dark green eyes, black fingerless gloves, wore a dark grey t-shirt, black pants, and had dark blue and black shoes. Panda looked… well… like a panda. He had black and white fur, had bright blue eyes, an eye patch over his left eye, wore brown shorts, had a flask strapped to his side that went over his right shoulder and budder bracelets on his wrists. The last person, GameChap, looked very… uh, fancy. He had brown hair, a curly black mustache, wore a maroon and grey top hat, a budder monocle over his right eye, wore a light and dark brown checkered shirt, a large white and red bowtie, had dark brown gloves, grey pants, and dark brown shoes.

"TrueMU came here from the Sky Army, which is in desperate need of recruits right now. What is your story again, MinecraftUniverse?" Hannah asked, then looking down the table to me.

Gulping, I then said, "Well, Sky sent me yesterday to come and get you guys to join the Sky Army against Herobrine, who is starting to wage war against us." Immediately, tension seemed to fill the room. A couple of them began to murmur to themselves or their neighbors. Breathing in, I then continued. "As Herobrine is the most dangerous enemy in all of Minecraftia, we are needing all of the assistance that we can get. Even if we can get a fourth of your recruits, that will help us tremendously against Herobrine."

Silence filled the room afterwards. Most of them looked up the table to Simon and Lewis, who were obviously thinking over my story.

"No."

I jumped in shock at Lewis' answer. "No? We can't even have a fourth of your recruits?"

Lewis shook his head. "You can't have a fourth. Instead, you can have all 14 million."

Immediately, everything froze inside of me. I couldn't do anything at all. A minute later, I recovered enough to say, "A… _All _of them?"

Simon nodded. "If you need as many fighters as you guys can get, we can give it all to you. Herobrine is a deadly enemy that we will all be willing to fight against for our freedom. This is very serious to deal against," He then said, which made the rest of the YOGSCAST crew to nod.

"Oh, my Notch. Sky will be thrilled to hear that you are all joining the Sky Army. The only problem that we have, though, is that I don't think that there will be enough room at our base to hold your 14 million recruits," I then said, looking up the table in excitement. I couldn't believe it. We were going to have 14 million extra recruits to help us battle against Herobrine. That mothatrucka is going _down_.

Then, Panda began to laugh. "Don't worry. We managed to equip this entire city with transport devices, so we can fly wherever we need to go from right here. We can be at the Sky base in no time. What are the coordinates to the Sky HQ?" Panda asked, then pulling out a large device from the table. I quickly told him the precise coordinates, and then a moment later, the whole city jerked around. We began to fly, heading towards the Sky Base. I hope that Sky will be proud of me of what I accomplished.

* * *

_Eagle's POV-_

I watched in despair as Ninja and Wolf barely managed to get through the portal before it completely shut off. Ninja did not look happy about having to leave, but he held the injured Wolf in his arms. Wolf opened her eyes, and looked behind Ninja. Immediately, she began to sob. I understood how she felt. Three of our close friends stayed behind to let us out of there, possibly sending them to their imminent death. It was very sad to think about.

Turning around, I then looked over to iEcho and gr8job. They both appeared to be exhausted from fighting the mobs back in the Nether, but both looked sad that Kermit, Bashur, and Noah stayed behind to protect us. Then, I thought, _Why didn't Kermit and Bashur just break the portal on this side?_

As if reading my thoughts, which I found very creepy, Ninja then said, "When I leapt through the portal, the mobs were literally right there against the portal. Bashur and Kermit wouldn't have been able to make it though the portal without endangering us by the hundreds of mobs that were running towards us. But I could have taken them all on…"

I shook my head. "It was a very heroic thing that Bashur and Kermit did, along with Noah. Pray to Notch that they will be OK in the Nether, and will not die from torturing by Herobrine. I recognize this area… I used to hunt here all the time. Let's start heading towards the Sky Army HQ… it's only a couple hundred blocks away from where we are right now. We should be able to see the base soon. It's kinda obvious to see," I said, then turning to walk off.

A moment later, iEcho, Ninja, and gr8job began to walk towards me, following close behind me. Ninja held the injured Wolf in his arms, making sure to not induce any more pain on her body. We walked for a good amount of time, hobbling towards the base because we literally didn't have the strength to go any faster. An hour later, we managed to hit the Sky Army base, which I found a comforting sight to see. When recruits started spotting us walking towards the base, they all began to freak out. I was confused. Did we all really look that bad?

Two minutes later, I saw a couple forms running up to us. It took me a moment to realize that the forms belonged to Sky, a girl that had shoulder length brown hair and had a bow and quiver of arrows strapped to her back, Sierra, Jerome, BajanCanadian, and one other form. But I couldn't tell exactly who it was, because my eyesight wasn't too precise. It almost looked like…

"Oh, my Notch," I heard the girl that I didn't know who she was mutter, loud enough that I could hear her. They all looked shocked, staring at us. Immediately, two of the people began to walk towards us. iEcho walked forward, along with me. Ninja and gr8job stayed behind, as they didn't know anyone here. Sierra began to cry, and then she took iEcho into her arms. Both women began to cry. I found that very cute, because they hadn't seen each other in nearly three years. Then, I turned, and froze when I realized who the other person was that was walking towards me.

"Husky…" I muttered, tears beginning to pour down my face. I thought he was dead because of Herobrine's threat to him. Husky smiled softly, and then he held his hands out to me. I collapsed into his arms, my limbs giving out completely. I then began to cry. Even though I was gone for a week, it felt like a year in the dungeons.

"Oh, Notch, I must look horrible," I then said, trying to wipe away the tears that flowed down me. Husky chuckled, and shook his head.

"Eagle, wh… how…? Urm… the four of you come with me to the infirmary," Sky then said, turning around and walking towards the infirmary. Ninja and gr8job hobbled behind Sky towards the infirmary, while iEcho was led by Sierra to the infirmary. Husky helped me up, and helped me walk towards the infirmary.

"I thought you were dead, Husky…" I muttered looking up to the Pokémon Minecrafter as he helped me walk to the infirmary.

Chuckling, Husky then said, "I am not dead… but I thought you were. I didn't know what to think when I saw that Herobrine was torturing you. I felt so guilty… so, so guilty for letting you get taken by Herobrine."

I smiled towards the MUDKIPS, but I didn't respond to him. Right then, we made it to the infirmary, and Husky helped me onto a bed next to Wolf and gr8job. Ninja refused to sit down, although he had sustained some really bad injuries from the battle of escaping from the Nether. iEcho sat on a bed with Sierra right over her shoulder, and Jerome and Bajan were standing next to Sierra. The mysterious girl was standing next to Sky, examining us all quickly.

Sky settled down in his seat, and then he looked towards me. "Tell me from the beginning what happened to you, ever since you got taken by Herobrine," Sky then said, looking to me.

Sighing, I then began to tell him what happened. "I was chained in a cell for two days, hanging from the wall and constantly getting tortured by Herobrine. I refused to tell him what he wanted, though. Then, Wolf was dragged in, her leg being broken and completely useless. The chains that held me to the wall released me, and then I began to help Wolf keep her leg braced in one place. For the rest of the week, that was how we were. But we met someone, who began to secretly help us. His name was NoahCraftFTW, and he slowly began to smuggle some supplies to us. He also gave us a potion that helped heal Wolf's leg, to the point where she could use her leg once again. When we woke up before we were sent to the dungeons where Ninja, iEcho, and gr8job were, I noticed that more people were chained to the wall there. Herobrine then came in, and dragged us to the more protected cells of the castle. Wolf and I then met Ninja, gr8job, and iEcho. They all told us that they were in there for quite a bit of time, and soon after, Bashur and Kermit were dragged in there as well. Both were unconscious when they came in. Noah then let us out of our cells, helping us escape. However, Herobrine soon realized that we had escaped, and alarms began to blare around us. We had to fight our way through hundreds of mobs. However, we were soon overwhelmed. We escaped through a hole in the wall, and Noah stayed behind to fend off the mobs to give us time to run.

"We ran through the Nether, fighting every single mob that ran towards us. Soon, we reached the portal, and gr8job, iEcho and I leapt through first. A Wither Skeleton shot Wolf, injuring her to the point where she couldn't run. Ninja picked her up, and Bashur and Kermit told them to go in. The mobs were really close to them, and Bashur and Kermit decided to stay behind to protect us. Ninja went through the portal, and immediately after he walked through the portal on this side, the portal broke. They broke the portal where it couldn't be used from there ever again… Bashur and Kermit saved our lives," I then said, taking in a deep breath after telling that story. Everyone was silent as the story began to click in their head.

The strange girl then breathed in, looking over at all of us. "Tell me, how did you three get in the dungeons in the first place?" She asked, looking at iEcho, Ninja, and gr8job.

Gr8job breathed in, and then he said, "Well, I was messing around and purposely blowing up some creepers when I was captured. Not really an impressive story, but that was how I got into the Nether in the first place."

iEcho breathed in, and then she spoke up, saying, "Three years ago, I was captured by the Squids, who took me to the Nether to stay as a prisoner. Herobrine has been working with the Squids ever since then."

Sky looked shocked to learn that Herobrine was working with the Squids. He began to cuss under his breath, saying something about the Squids that I could barely hear and I probably should not repeat, and then he exhaled. "And, what about you?" Sky asked, looking over to Ninja.

Ninja breathed in, and then he started his tale. "I had journeyed into the Nether to gather some glowstone, when all of a sudden, a brigade of about 40 Zombie Pigmen attacked me. I fought against them, brutally killing them. When I get angry, I tend to go a little into the brutal side of me, and my eyes turn from the normal blue into a blood-red color. Traveling at 12 blocks-per-nanosecond, I finished them all of, barely panting. I then heard a voice say, 'Impressive…' and the next thing I knew, I was in the cell with iEcho. Soon after, gr8job joined us, and that was how we have been until Wolf and Eagle showed up in the cell across from us," Ninja said, then leaning up against the wall, his diamond axe hanging loosely at his side.

We all were stunned at his story. It was very… different. Sky then shook his head, standing up. "It is good to have two of our old recruits back here, and we are always happy to accept new recruits into the Sky Army. Unfortunately, you guys will have to stay here to heal up from the injuries that you had sustained while in the Nether. Mandy and Dawn will start healing you guys up, and when you guys are completely healed, you guys can come out and start training once more. Terra, Bajan and Jerome, let's leave these guys a little privacy. Sierra, you can stay here to reunite with iEcho, and Husky, you can stay and help them heal up. You have been in here a week, maybe you can give them some tips to heal up. We will have to deal with the loss of Bashur and Kermit later," Sky then said, standing up.

All of a sudden, Ninja's eyes turned red, and he began to growl slightly. "I could have stayed behind and helped them… I could have taken them all down easily…" Ninja muttered, which made all of us worry for him.

"Don't do this again, Ninja," iEcho then said, her eyes widening in fright slightly.

Right then, Ninja stood up, and began to charge out the door. Bajan and Jerome were quick to stop him, though, and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Woah, dood, calm down!" Bajan cried out, pushing with all his might to stop Ninja from running.

"I COULD'VE SAVED THEM! I COULD HAVE SAVED BASHUR AND KERMIT FROM THE NETHER!" Ninja yelled, struggling against Jerome and Bajan. Unfortunately, both of them could not restrain him for long. Dawn then ran up, and shot something into Ninja's system. Immediately afterwards, he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"What the Nether was that?!" Jerome yelled, looking over at gr8job and iEcho.

Gr8job sighed. "He tends to do that when he gets really mad… we think he has anger issues," He said, which then made everyone nod slowly. Soon afterwards, Sky, Terra, Bajan and Jerome walked out of the infirmary, and Dawn and Mandy began to help us heal up.

Mandy walked up to me, engulfing me in a friendly hug. "I'm glad that you are safe, Eagle," Mandy said, and then helping me begin to heal my wounds.

I shrugged, and then I continued to allow Mandy to heal me. Soon afterwards, Husky had come in with blankets for all of us, and he told us to get some rest. I curled up on the bed that I was on, and quickly fell asleep on the comfortable bed. It was definitely better than sleeping on the ground.

* * *

**So, this chapter was a little more humorous than others. At least for TrueMU, it was more funny :P **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Ninjamaster out!**

**~Ninjamaster01**


	12. Chapter 10: First battle and Capture

**Forgive me, I have been trying to do a giant drawing project of all the characters used in this book, which is very hard to do :P I was also stuck on Writer's Block again, but luckily, I managed to get out of it. I would have had this chapter up yesterday, but I had some issues with getting on the computer very much. **

**Here is Chapter 10!**

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

There are always certain points in a war: the beginning, the climax, and the end. We were about the climax at this point.

Approximately one thousand recruits were taken already. They were disappearing faster than anything. But, luckily, Deadlox, Seto, Ryan, Ssundee, MinecraftUniverse and Gizzy came back with the people I had sent them out to get.

Deadlox was the first to come back. When he came back with SeaNanners, everyone began to cheer and shout. I walked out of the base, with Terra and CaptainSparklez accompanying me, and saw Deadlox walking forward. Three guys were behind him. I soon recognized them to be AdamMontoya, Juicetra, and AllShamNoWow. I gladly welcomed them into the Sky Army, and we all got to know each other quickly.

Ssundee was the next one, surprisingly. He came about an hour after Deadlox did, with ExplodingTNT behind him. I began to laugh when I saw TNT's wacky smile on his face. He was one of the troll masters, along with Bodil, and was very fun to be around. Ssundee had several arrows in his armor, but I decided to not press the matter at all.

Seto came quickly after. About fifteen minutes after Ian, Seto came running into the base, with AntVenom right behind him. Another girl was right behind them, and I soon learned that her name was Carmen. After I introduced myself to her, she smiled, which meant to me that she trusted me. Seto told me bitterly that it was very hard to gain Carmen's trust, which I found shocking. But at least I didn't have anyone in the Sky Army that didn't hate my guts.

About an hour after Seto, xRpMx13 came back, smiling proudly. Behind him, AviatorGaming was walking towards me, the setting sunlight reflecting off of his sunglasses. A tall girl was walking alongside Aviator, and she looked very strange. She wore a long black cloak that went all the way down to her feet, and had a black half-face mask on the right of her face. Her name was Daniella, as I soon learned. I welcomed them all into the Sky Army, and immediately, Aviator's recruits began to set up a temporary camp next to AntVenom's, ExplodingTNT's, and SeaNanners' recruits' camps.

Quite a bit of time after the sun set, Gizzy came back, running into the base with SethBling close behind him. The Mario Minecrafter smiled towards me, and then we greeted each other. SethBling then introduced his partner Pastel to me, and I stood in shock when her eyes began to change colors before me. They changed from a purple color to a mint green, which I found very strange. I then let them into the Sky base, with their recruits setting up camp for the night.

Looking over to Bajan, I then asked, "Where in the world could Jason be? It doesn't take that long to get to the YOGSCAST base… he should have been back an hour ago."

Bajan shrugged. "I guess he took a wrong way somewhere along the way. But he will be here soon, Sky. I know Jason real well, and he should be coming back alive and safe," Bajan then said, looking over to the entrance of the room. I turned in my seat, and looked there as well. I quickly saw most of my resistance leaders walk in, including Minecraft Finest, Ocean, Winter, Summer, and the new resistance leaders AdamMontoya, Juicetra, AllShamNoWow, ExplodingTNT, AntVenom, Carmen, AviatorGaming, Daniella, SethBling and Pastel. Ninja, gr8job, iEcho, Wolfstar and Eaglefan also came in, having recovered quickly from their time in the Nether. Everyone sat down in the seats, quickly doing so with little talk.

All of a sudden, right after everyone settled down in their seats, the whole building shook. We all were scared, as that never happened normally. I got up to run outside, and much to my request, most of the rest of the leaders also got up and ran out as well to see what in the Nether was going on. I looked up to the night sky, but I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. But then, a moment later, the clouds parted, and I saw something floating in the sky. It almost appeared to be a giant platform… although I could not be for sure.

Right then, something from that platform fell to the Earth. I was completely confused, as was everyone else there. When the thing landed, I then began to smile. It was TrueMU, along with the entire YOGSCAST team.

"Did I make it in time?" MinecraftUniverse asked, then laughing slightly.

I nodded. "Yes, you did, Jason. I can't believe you managed to get the entire YOGSCAST crew to join the Sky Army! I thought it was going to be a lot harder to get them." TrueMU shrugged, and then Lewis and Simon, the main YOGSCAST leaders, stepped forward to me.

"Sky, it has been a while! Besides, we are actually very willing to join people when they have the right reason for wanting us to join," Lewis then said, shaking my hand quickly when I held my hand out to him.

"Hopefully fighting against the King of the Nether is a good enough reason to keep all of you guys here," I then said, smiling jokingly at the YOGSCAST team. Then, I gestured to the main building. "Why don't we all meet in there and get acquainted with everyone? Keep things a little more organized than normal."

The YOGSCAST crew nodded, and then the sixteen leaders began to walk towards the Sky base, with the rest of my resistance leaders and close friends behind them. I then turned to Terra, who stood by my side the whole time. I always tended to find her there lately… but I kinda liked it. It was good to have someone to talk to always there. "Terra, can you gather some budder apples for all of the new resistance leaders? Those will be our… welcoming gifts for them," I asked her, and then she smiled towards me. Terra nodded, and then she turned around and took off.

I quickly made my way into the base, and walked to the conference room. When I walked in, I immediately became shocked. The whole room was actually full. Usually only half of the table was filled, but now, almost the whole entire thing was filled. It was shocking to see, actually. My closest friends sat closest to my seat, while the rest of them, including the newest members of the Sky Army, sat farther down the table. Right then, Terra ran into the conference room, and then she gave each of the new leaders a budder apple each. Once she was done, she took her seat close to me, actually sitting in a seat that CaptainSparklez had saved for her, and then the room fell into silence.

Breathing in, I then said, "Welcome, everyone, to this meeting. We are very lucky to have new resistance leaders with us, and they will hopefully be here for the entire war to help us fight against Herobrine. They have brought their recruits with us, raising our numbers dramatically. But, the only problem now is that Sky recruits are still disappearing from us, being taken captive by the Squids or Herobrine. We have already lost over a thousand recruits, and that was only in two days. At the rate that they are disappearing, the fighting numbers should be dropping down into the thousands and not the multiple millions. Along with the recruits disappearing, Herobrine is now going for the leaders. They have already taken Bashur and Kermit, and while they had the chance to get out from the Nether with Wolfstar, Eaglefan, iEcho, Ninja, and gr8job, they risked themselves to save the rest of them."

Everyone began to murmur, especially the new leaders. They hadn't realized that Herobrine was already attacking us, taking our fighters by the hundreds. Coughing slightly, everyone then returned their attention to me. "I realize that this is all shocking news, but this is the reality that we have to live in. But, let us not talk about the bad news anymore. SeaNanners, how many recruits do you have?"

Adam looked up, as if calculating numbers in his head, and then he said, "Two and a half million."

I nodded, and then I turned to ExplodingTNT. "Your recruit number is…?"

"Half a million. Not as impressive as everyone else's is… but it is still a reasonable number of recruits to have."

"It doesn't matter. Even a couple hundred will make a difference in battle."

I went down the table with that, asking AntVenom, SethBling, AviatorGaming, YOGSCAST, CaptainSparklez (who had contacted his recruits and brought them to the Sky base), and YouAlwaysWin (which was meatwagon's and BrotherGUNNS' group together. Meaty also brought his own separate recruits, which I still found shocking) how many recruits they had approximately. After a couple minutes of doing that, I then turned to Ethan. "How many was that total with the Sky Army included?" I asked my close friend. Even though Ethan was a mute, he was incredibly smart, and remembered big numbers better than I did.

A moment later, a sign was placed down on the table, and then I read what it said. It was actually really shocking. _30 mil_. **(I actually did the math of all of their recruits... all together it is actually around 30,000,000)**

The whole room fell into shock when we realized how many recruits we had now fighting for us. Thirty million? That was almost ten times what we had before everyone showed up!

After a moment, Jerome then lifted the silence. "Well, we better kick Herobrine's butt, or else we are screwed," He then said, which then made the entire room break into laughter.

But our laughter was cut off when we heard screaming from outside the base. I looked around in alarm, and then I saw a couple recruits run in. One of them was Yoshi, who had an arrow lodged into his staff. "Sky, we have a problem!" Yoshi cried out, looking at all of us. His eyes constantly darted around the room, as if he were afraid of something. Of course something was wrong, because normally arrows were not lodged into peoples' staffs, unless the recruits were playing Arrow Tag, which would have been completely stupid of them.

"What is it now?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I really didn't like to be interrupted in the middle of a meeting.

"We are being attacked."

* * *

_Ocean's POV-_

We all began to freak out when we learned that the base was under attack. Sky got up, running from the room once more. I stood up along with my brother, and quickly ran after him. Bursting out the front doors of the main building, we then realized that there was a problem. A _big_ problem.

Three giant Squids were outside of the base walls, aimlessly swinging their tentacles around, which knocked down partial bits of the wall. But that wasn't the only problem. Huge Wither Skeletons were shooting at the recruits, along with smaller, normal Skeletons. Creepers crawled into the base behind the Skeletons, leaving large craters in the ground when they exploded.

"Lock up the base! Keep fighting against them!" Sky then cried out, yelling at the recruits. Several of the resistance leaders then ran out of the building, wielding weapons in their hands to fight against the mobs. Everyone else helped block the doors, then running to the windows the shoot through the windows at them.

Everything was chaos. When I would look outside, all I could see was destruction. Countless bodies were on the ground, most of them dead or seriously injured. It was a sickening sight to see. The constant roars of the three giant Squids echoed through my head, making my head pound. It was a horrible sound.

All of a sudden, I heard someone start to sing. I mean, who seriously starts singing at a time like this? After a moment, I then began to hear the words of the man who was singing it.

"_It was the Creepers and the Skeletons, blew down the doors and blocked us in. Arrows whizzing by like streaks of light, I tried all that I could to stay and fight_," I heard someone sing. Looking around, I then realized that it was CaptainSparklez singing it.

"Now's not the time for singing _Fallen Kingdom_, Jordan!" Sky then cried out, aiming through the window and shooting at the giant Squids with specialized budder arrows.

CaptainSparklez shrugged. "Hey, it fits the occasion," He then said, turning around to shoot another TNT arrow through the window. I heard several people chuckle, but their laughter was cut off when they heard screams began to go out. All of a sudden, I flew from where I was standing, flying through the air. Time seemed to slow down around me. I saw blocks flying everywhere, and I could see all of my friends getting blown back as well. Then, I spotted a giant blue thing amongst the ruins. Immediately, my insides began to burn in hatred. The Squids had just demolished the main building, possibly injuring most of my friends. I now understood why Sky hated the Squids so much.

Right then, I landed on the ground, landing on top of my right arm. I cried out in pain when I felt my arm break, but I couldn't do anything about it right then. Looking around, I then tried to spot some of my friends. Most of them I could only see their feet or legs poking out of the broken blocks of the base, but some of them I didn't know where they were.

Standing up, I then winced in pain when another wave of pain went shooting up my arm. I tried my best to brace it up against my body, but it wasn't the best in the world. I then pulled out my diamond sword, which I had to wield in my left hand, as my right arm was broken. Walking forward, I then limped through the rubble, trying to get out of the base.

Once I saw the destruction that the followers of Herobrine had caused, I became really mad. Luckily, we had all the new extra recruits, so there were still a lot of fighters. The Squids had arrows all over them, and I could see the remains of the Wither Skeletons, Skeletons, and Creepers littering the ground among the bodies of the injured or dead.

All of a sudden, I felt something hit my body, and I went flying backwards once more. My body slammed against what was left of the main building wall, sending my body into paralysis. I crumpled to the ground, unable to move anything. A moment later, I then saw a pair of feet walk up to me. All I saw were the colors blue and orange, which I found very strange. Then, everything went black.

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

I was in a dream-like state of mind. I was floating through a void of white space, blinking slowly. Looking around, all I could see was white. For a moment, I thought I was dying. I was in the light… and that only meant that I was dying or dead.

All of a sudden, I felt something touch my shoulder. That scared me, because I thought I was all alone. Whipping around, I then stared at the person that touched me. I held my hands defensively in front of me, and then I slowly lowered my arms when I saw the people that stood before me. One was a girl with long brown hair and deep blue eyes. The other person was a guy, and he had shorter black hair and green eyes. Both were smiling at me, and I recognized them easily.

"Mom… Dad?" I asked, staring at my parents. They were dead, and have been for a year. Did that mean I was dead with them?

Mom held her arms out to me, and then, I plunged into my mother's arms. No one else was around to make fun of me. I was overjoyed to see my parents, even if they were dead. Three years I have not seen my parents, and I thought I was never going see them again ever.

"Oh, Sky, you make us so proud," Mom then said, rubbing my back softly. I chuckled, and then I felt a tear slip down my face. Oh, Notch, this was embarrassing to be crying about my parents. But I didn't care right then.

Pulling apart from my mother's embrace, I then hugged my Dad. I was finally his height, which was very strange. I was actually slightly taller than my parents were. "Am I… dead?" I asked, looking to my parents.

Dad shook his head. "No, you are not dead, Sky. But you are seriously injured. When that giant Squid swung his tentacles through your base, it sent all of you flying. Most of your friends are pinned under loose rubble from the base. You were one of the lucky ones, managing to land in a relatively safe place. We brought you here to talk with you, son," Dad then said, gesturing with his hand to the space around us.

I was confused. "Why do you need to talk to me? What about Ocean, Winter and Summer? Are they safe as well?" I asked, looking to my parents in worry.

"They are fine. Ocean was one of the only ones conscious from the blast. He managed to get up and walk out of the mess, but he broke his right arm from the landing. The Minecraft Finest crew managed to cover your sisters from harm, and they took most of the damage. Your sisters are fine," Mom then said, which made me smile slightly. Even though I knew that my sisters were dating Max and Jordan (when I found out, I almost was ready to rip off their heads from anger. It was actually very funny for everyone else to witness), I now knew that they were good boyfriends for them. They protected my sisters from the blast, which saved them. I had a new level of respect for those three boys.

"Oh, thank Notch," I then muttered, exhaling in relief.

Mom and Dad laughed, and then Dad looked down to me. "Sky, we only have a minute to tell you what is going to happen in the future. We do not want to ruin the timeline, but we want you to know what could happen if you make the wrong choice. There are two paths before you. One will lead you to Herobrine, where you can kill him, but you will have to give up some close friends of yours if you choose to go down that path. The other path will save your friends, but… Herobrine will capture you. Both paths lead to an up-and-coming battle between the King of the Nether and the Overworld people, and millions will die. If you choose right, you can possibly save most of them."

I was shocked at the news that I received. Millions will die? One path will make me lose my friends, but I will get the chance to kill Herobrine and end his reign of power. The other path will save my friends, but I have to risk myself to save them. I grasped my head in pain, the choice between the two options making my head throb.

All of a sudden, I could hear some yelling. That must have been from reality. Looking back to my parents, I then saw them floating away. "Wait, what do I choose?" I cried out, holding my hand out to them desperately. But no matter what I did, they continued to drift away from me.

"Choose wisely, son, because Minecraftia is counting on you." That was the last words that I heard from my mother's mouth. All of a sudden, everything became really bright around me, and I closed my eyes in pain, wanting to be back with my parents already.

* * *

"Sky… Sky! Come on, man, get up!" I heard a distant and quiet voice cry out. I groaned, opening my eyes slightly. Everything was blurry around me. Nothing was clear. A moment later, I could see a little bit better. I saw five forms standing before me. I soon realized that they belonged to Deadlox, Terra, Sierra, Jerome and BajanCanadian.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked groggily, sitting up slightly. I then winced in pain when I sat up. It came from my chest, and I soon realized that I had broken a couple ribs. Not a very comfortable feeling.

"Oh, thank Notch you are all right, Sky!" Sierra cried out, smiling towards me softly. I then saw her necklace that someone had given her. I still haven't figured out how in the world she managed to gain access to that necklace. It was glowing ever so slightly, the diamond center emitting an almost godly light to it. Looking down to my chest, I then saw that my amulet was glowing as well. That was strange…

Looking around, I then realized that we were in a completely different place than normal. Everything was made of iron instead of obsidian and wood. That was very peculiar to me. "Where are we?" I asked, glancing around. I saw many injured people on different beds, although only a couple I recognized. The ones I recognized were recruits, but none of my other friends were there. Where were they?

"You are in the AirBlock hospital, Sky," I then heard a British voice say. Looking to the door, I then saw Lewis, Simon, Hannah, and Parv standing in the doorway. All four of them were badly injured, but they didn't look as bad as some of the other people were.

"You see, Sky, after the Squid demolished the main building, the whole Sky Army base was in ruins. Approximately 36 thousand are dead from fighting against the mobs that attacked us. About five million are missing. Out of the main resistance leaders, well, we are the ones that weren't taken by the Squids. Only me, Deadlox, Sierra, Mitch, Ocean, Winter, Summer, Max, Jordan, Danny and the YOGSCAST crew are the ones left of the main resistance leaders. A couple of the recruits were saved as well, but not many," Jerome then said, a sad glint in his eyes.

Sitting up completely, I then looked around. Glancing to the beds, I then saw a couple of the new recruits there as well. Yoshi, Daniella, Ninja, iEcho, and a couple others. Ocean was in one of the beds as well, his arm wrapped up in a giant bandage. Mom and Dad were right... he had broken his arm. Realization then hit me. Everyone from the forest dream was there…

Groaning, I then placed a hand to my chest, unsuccessfully trying to stop the pain. Terra put a comforting hand on my arm, smiling ever so slightly. She then handed me an enchanted budder apple. "We tried everything to save everyone else, but the Squids took them. Everyone else is gone. Ssundee, MinecraftUniverse, Setosorcerer, HuskyMUDKIPZ, CaptainSparklez, Bodil, Gizzy, xRpMx13, Dawnables, Mandy, Eaglefan, Wolfstar, gr8job, Ethan, AntVenom, SethBling, Aviator, ExplodingTNT, Meaty, BrotherGUNNS, Pastel, Carmen, Adam, Juicetra, AllSham, everyone else is gone," Bajan then said, then standing up and looking around the room. "I'm going to go and find the MCFinest crew… they probably want to know that you are OK." Then, Bajan walked off, leaving the hospital room completely.

Burying my face in my hands, I then said, "This is all my fault… I shouldn't have let everyone get taken. This is my fault."

"This is not your fault, Sky. Nothing could have stopped the Squids from demolishing your base and taking most of your friends," Hannah then said, walking up to me. She then inspected my chest. "You have a couple broken ribs. With that golden apple that Terra gave you, they should start mending back together in no time."

I nodded, and then I exhaled slowly. Jerome then stood up, and then he grabbed hold of Sierra's hand. I was shocked by that action. "We will leave you so that you can get better, Sky. We will check up on you in about an hour," Jerome then said. He then turned around, and Sierra walked off with him. I cocked my head slightly in confusion. Were they… dating?

All of a sudden, I heard a small squeal go out. Looking to the other entrance of the room, I then saw Winter, Summer, Max, Danny, Jordan, and Bajan standing before me.

Winter ran at me, and she engulfed me in a surprisingly light hug. "Oh, Notch, you are alright. Everyone thought you were going to die," Winter cried out, and I saw a couple tears slip down her cheek.

Wiping away the tears, I then smiled to my little sister. "Well, I am still alive," I then said, and Summer and Winter smiled. I then turned to Max, Jordan, and Danny. "I cannot tell you how thankful I am for you three protecting my little sisters. If they would have died… well, I don't know what I would have done with my life."

Max and Jordan smiled. "We didn't want them to get hurt… it seemed the only thing that we could do to keep them from dangerous harm," Jordan then said, smiling slightly. It was then that I got a real look at how badly injured they were. All three of them were badly cut and bruised, and their sweaters were torn and ruined. Danny had a black eye, while Max and Jordan had their arms and portions of their legs bandaged up. They looked worse than I did.

Right then, Lewis walked forward. "Let Sky get some rest… he will need it to regain his energy. You are all safe up here in AirBlock city. Nothing can come up here and destroy us, so you are all free to wander the city for a while," Lewis then said, ushering for everyone to get out. Minecraft Finest stood up, and left. I then rested back on the bed, feeling the sharp pains of the broken ribs against my lungs. Closing my eyes, I then tried to get some rest. Within a minute or so, I was able to drift off into sleep, everything becoming dark around me.

* * *

_Sierra's POV-_

Bajan was quick to catch up with Jerome and I. He ran up to us, slowing down once he reached his friends. Jerome was still holding onto my hand, which I found very strange. He never did that out in public, in fear that we would be made fun of because we liked each other.

"I can't believe that the whole base is destroyed… and most everyone is either missing or dead," I then said, sighing as I looked at the bustling city around us. Everything was lit up with Glowstone lamps, giving everything an almost yellow glow to it. Recruits were everywhere, mixing from every single group that came to the Sky Army. Most of them had bandages on them from where they were injured, limping along trying to do everything like they normally would. I could see some people that were completely fine, and I am guessing that they were recruits that stayed up here in AirBlock city the whole time. Little children were playing around in the park, splashing in the water and just having a blast. I smiled. Someday, I wished to have that. But I couldn't do it now, as we were in the middle of a war.

Jerome exhaled loudly, then looking around. "Herobrine is really dangerous… and it doesn't help that he is even getting help from the Squids. Most of our friends are gone… the only ones left from our main group of friends are me, Mitch, you, Sky and Deadlox. Everyone else is just… gone," Jerome said, glancing around the area. Right then, we saw a couple of the YOGSCAST people walk past us. I quickly recognized Sips, Sjin, Zoey, Panda, and Rythian. They looked to be in a hurry, as if heading somewhere important, which was very strange.

Turning around to watch them pass by, Bajan then hit Jerome in the arm. "Dood, let's go and see what they are up to. Maybe whatever they are doing can help us fight against Herobrine," Bajan then said, and then Jerome nodded. The two of them began to run after them, Jerome dragging me along with him. We followed them for a couple minutes, hiding behind buildings or poles to keep from their view. After a while, they then turned into a very strange and dark building towards the edge of the city.

Stepping out into the open, Jerome then smiled mischievously. "Time to win the Hunger Games, Mitch," Jerome then said, making his famous slurping sound before laughing softly. Bajan nodded, and then Jerome turned to me. "It would be best if you just stayed behind. You might get hurt if you go in with us."

I then began to laugh. "Really? You expect me to stay out here and miss all the fun? You're not going to win the Hunger Deans without me, Fluffy," I said, then smiling slightly. Then, I looked down to my amulet. It was still glowing slightly… which was very good. I tucked my amulet down into my shirt, and then we all walked forward into the building.

We crept into the dark building, making sure to not trip over any tripwires or set off any traps. We followed where the YOGSCAST people went, and soon, we found a very dimly lit room towards the edge of the building.

Glancing into the room, we then saw the five of them surrounding a table. They looked to be in deep conversation, which didn't look at _all_ conspicuous. I then turned to Bajan and Jerome. "I will sneak into there and eavesdrop on their conversation. Stay out here for backup if I need it," I then said, looking to my closest friends.

Jerome gripped onto my hand quickly, and then he said, "Just be safe, Sierra." I nodded, smiled, and then I began to crawl into the room, keeping as much as I could to the shadows. I soon made it behind a counter, where I could hide and still listen to their conversation.

"What are we going to do now?" I heard Sips ask quietly.

"We are going to continue with our plan, Bones," I then heard Zoey say. I was confused. Bones? Was that a code name or…?

"You mean the one where we trick Sky and his friends to like us and then we take them to the Nether to be tortured by our Master?" Sips asked again. A moment later, I heard a strange sound, almost as if someone was smacking him upside the head.

"Yes, you idiot! That _is_ the plan," Rythian then hissed.

"They will never expect us to be who we really are. Master will be very proud of us when we manage to capture the Budder Lord and his friends. We will be granted immortality!" Panda cried out, and then I gasped. Sips, Sjin, Zoey, Rythian, and Panda were working for Herobrine?

All of a sudden, the room fell into silence. I covered my mouth, thinking that it was because they heard me gasp. A moment later, I then glanced over to the small group. I froze when I saw them. They all changed forms. Zoey had turned into a Creeper, Sips and Sjin turned into Skeletons, Rythian turned into a Spider, and Panda turned into an Enderman.

"When we accomplisssssssssh this tasssssssk, Herobrine will make usssssss the head mobsssssss over the whole army! And then, we will get to ssssssssssssshed the blood of the Budder Lord!" Zoey-Creeper cried out, then laughing a hissing laugh. Everyone else there also began to laugh as well. Immediately, I became scared. There were spies in the YOGSCAST crew, and nobody but me knew about it.

Oh, and they also had one task:

Get Sky.

* * *

**0.0 So this chapter was a little bit more violent than most of the chapters are, and a couple secrets are revealed as well :P**

**Sorry for YOGSCAST fans if I offended you by making Rythian, Zoey, Sips, Sjin and Panda spies for Herobrine, but the real versions of them are alive. Plus, it just makes the story so much more interesting!**

**Keep on reading, readers! I will see you later Ninja Recruits! -Disappears in explosion of budder and diamond- :)**

**~Ninjamaster01**


	13. Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed

**Hey, everyone, thanks for the support for this story! I didn't think it would have been as popular as it is. I am getting uncomfortably close to the end of this book, and I really want to hit 100 reviews before then. Message your friends to read this story, and maybe when I hit 100 reviews, I will post the sequel to this story!**

**Also, I have finally hit 2,000 views! You guys are amazing! I didn't think that I would hit 2,000 ever... I guess I was wrong :P**

**Special thanks to CodeNickTehNinja for giving me this idea to get this chapter up :) This chapter might not be up right now if he hadn't given me this idea.**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 11!**

* * *

_Ninja's POV-_

Pain.

Pain was all I could feel. Pain from the explosion. Everything was foggy, and nothing I did could help me get out of this state of mind.

But that was not what was really bothering me. What bothered me was the battle, and watching them disappear. I went into battle, cruelly ripping off the heads of any Skeletons, Creepers, or Wither Skeletons that came by me. Everything seemed to be going really fast. I killed most of the mobs, feeling fresh wounds appear on me whenever they would get a free swing in. But I ignored it. My closest friends went into battle alongside me, taking out their weapons and fighting against the mobs. But soon, they began to overpower us. Even though we had more fighters than they did, they began to take our friends. That was when they disappeared. I could clearly remember Wolf's terrified shriek, Eagle's and gr8job's yelps of surprise, and my own screams when I watched the dragon I considered a brother being carried away from me.

It was then that the explosion came. I still don't know what caused it to happen, it just came. All of a sudden, after I sliced off a couple Squid tentacles, I went flying backwards, hitting the ground hard as I landed once more. My head spun, and everything began dizzy. Groaning, I tried everything to stay awake. But I could not stop my body from slipping into unconsciousness. I really didn't know if I was going to wake up again. But I could not just sit here and let my friends be taken without me doing anything to avenge them.

And then, I woke up.

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

Sitting up carefully after I woke up, I groaned, still feeling the sharp pains from my broken ribs jamming against my chest. It didn't hurt as bad as it did before, but still hurt. Looking around, I then realized that it was night time. _I wonder how long I have been out…_ I thought as I examined the room around me. I looked over to my brother, who was still sleeping. He had a pained expression on his face, as if he was still in pain from breaking his arm. Then, I examined the rest of the remaining recruits. Not many were left, only a couple of them still were lying on the beds. As I was watching them, all of a sudden, one of them caught my eye. He was stirring around slightly. A moment later, he opened his eyes, and then I realized that they were red.

"Oh, crap," I muttered out loud, barely loud enough that nobody else could hear it clearly.

"Nooooo! Gr8job, Wolf, Eagle!" Ninja cried out, shooting up from his bed in anger. Quickly dashing out of his bed, Ninja then made a break for the door. Hannah and a couple of the YOGSCAST recruits tried to restrain the boy.

Tried.

"No, let me go! Please…" Ninja cried out, fighting against their arms. All of a sudden, Ninja cried out, "Urahhhh!" I watched in shock as lighting then shot out of the boy's hands. They all flew backwards, pushed to the walls in shock.

A millisecond later, Ninja had disappeared from before our eyes. I sat there in shock, staring at the place where Ninja had vanished. That was not normal. All of the sleeping recruits woke up, staring at the spot where Ninja had gone. They all were freaking out.

"What in the Nether? Where did he go?!" Hannah cried out, shooting a quick glance over to me.

I shrugged quickly. "He must have teleported to the portal to the Nether. He… he was crying out gr8job, Wolf, and Eagle's names… he must have gone there to travel to the Nether to save them," I said, then pushing myself from the bed. Shooting pains shot through my body, but I ignored it. I needed to go and save Ninja before he killed himself trying to save his friends.

All of a sudden, Sierra, Jerome, Bajan, Terra, Winter, Summer, and the Minecraft Finest boys burst into the hospital. "Sky, we need to get out of here… _now_," Sierra said, panting slightly. She looked worried, a frightened expression playing across her face.

"Why?" I asked, then getting up from my bed and pulling on my amulet and sunglasses.

"Sky, there are spies in the YOGSCAST team, and they are working for Herobrine. They came to get you to take you to Herobrine, Adam," Jerome then said, his expression frantic like Sierra's was. Immediately, I knew that they were telling the truth. If the Fluffy agreed that people were out to hunt me down, then I knew I had to believe him.

Right then, five members of YOGSCAST burst into the hospital room. It took me a moment to realize that they were Zoey, Rythian, Sips, Sjin, and Panda. They looked around, seeing all of the recruits getting up from their beds. Then, their eyes fell upon me. Immediately, I fell back in shock. Their eyes changed from what they were before. Panda's eyes became bright pink, Zoey's eyes became black, Sjin and Sips' eyes became white, and Rythian's eyes became red.

"Get Sky… bring him to Master… get Sky… bring him to Master…" The five of them chanted, then moving forwards towards me. Bajan and Jerome then began to fight against the five of them, restraining them from getting to us.

"Sky, get out of here with the others!" Bajan cried out, then kneeing Rythian in the gut. I turned around, and looked to Ocean, iEcho, Yoshi and Daniella, who had gotten up out of their beds when Ninja had teleported out of the room. Minecraft Finest, Winter, Summer, Terra, and Sierra ran up to me, looking to me to see what we should do.

"Everyone, get out of here!" Hannah then cried out. I looked back to her, and saw that she, along with the rest of the hospital team, was helping Bajan and Jerome fight against their "fellow" YOGSCAST members. Soon, Bajan and Jerome moved away from there, and took off running to us.

"Come, follow me! I know a quick way out!" Jerome then cried out, and then we all took off running, getting out of the hospital as fast as we could. We all clambered out of a secret hole in the hospital, which was actually used for an escape route in case the hospital was put on fire. Running to the platform that lowered down to the ground, Bajan quickly activated it when we all were on. The platform then fell to the Earth, dropping at phenomenal speeds.

Once the platform hit the ground, we then all took off running. We ran through the dark forest, and soon, mist settled over everything. It was very hard to see, and I could barely tell where I was going. It was probably around midnight. I could hear mobs all around us, but luckily, we missed them all.

"Ninja, where are you!" Terra began to yell, looking around frantically. Soon, we all were yelling his name, trying to find him. All of a sudden, realization hit me once more. This was the forest dream scene… precisely what it was. We were yelling Ninja's name; that was what we were yelling in my dream.

All of a sudden, we burst into a clearing, and we saw the Nether portal before us. The mist lifted slightly, and then we stared at the portal. Standing before the portal was Ninja, who had his back towards us.

"Ninja, please, come back to AirBlock City! Don't go into the Nether and kill yourself!" iEcho begged, looking to her old cell mate. I could see the desperation in her eyes, and then I could see the worry in her eyes. She really cared for this boy, even though she had only known him for about a year.

A moment later, Ninja then leapt through the portal, disappearing from our view. "No!" iEcho cried out, then breaking out in a run towards the portal. Sierra was close behind her, though, and she pulled on her arm. iEcho collapsed to the ground, beginning to sob when the Nether portal was once again shut off.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a wonderful gathering of friends and family," A deep voice then said, which immediately sent chills running down my back. Whipping around, I then stared face-to-face with the King of the Nether. I was shocked. I didn't think he could get out of the Nether because of the curse that Notch had set upon him a long time ago.

Taking out my budder sword, I then charged towards Herobrine, anger burning through me. I jabbed a couple times at the King of the Nether, but he easily side-stepped each of my attacks, and then he slammed his foot on my tailbone. I collapsed to the ground, pain pulsing through my body once more.

Grabbing my hair, Herobrine pulled me up, which made me cry out in pain once more. Taking a glance over at my friends, I immediately saw that a bunch of Wither Skeletons had them pinned in a circle, weaponless and tied up. A couple of them were gagged as well, and I could see a growing black eye on both Bajan and Jerome's faces. They were both strong, fighters until the end. It made me so sad to see my closest friends so defenseless.

"If you cooperate with me, Sky, I will not kill your little friends over here," Herobrine hissed into my ear, then pulling me up and pinning me up against the closest tree.

"What do you want from me, Herobrine?" I then gasped out, pulling at Herobrine's rough hands that held me against the tree.

An evil smile lit his face, and then he said, "I want the source of your power, Sky. The source of the power that you wield to battle and win against the Squids, the Creepers, and the Zombies. That is all I want from you, and you and all of your friends will go free, safe and sound."

I then laughed as best as I could. "Why should I believe you? You are _Herobrine_. You lie all of the time and deceive your way through everything. Besides, my power just comes naturally to me. It is nothing that can be stored in anything," I gasped, and then Herobrine cackled slightly, which sent waves of cold chills up and down my spine.

"You are so naïve, Sky. But, you are also very strong. Let me ask you this… where did you get your amulet from?" Herobrine then asked, which made me freeze.

"I… I got my amulet from my mother."

"And where did your mother get that from?"

"My… great-grandfather."

"Who was your great-grandfather, do you know, Sky?" Herobrine's white eyes bore into my eyes, making my body burn slightly.

"I… I don't know. I never found out. My mother said that he had to go somewhere else, and he never came back to us. He is probably dead right now," I said, shaking my head slightly. I refused to let myself cry in front of Herobrine… that will just prove that I am weak. But the pain was too great to handle.

Herobrine once again cackled. "Well, I know who your great-grandfather is. He didn't only create your grandfather, Sky. He created _everyone_," Herobrine said, and then, I froze when I apprehended what he was talking about.

"You mean… my great-grandfather is… _Notch_?" I asked, wincing in slight pain when I felt my ribs crack slightly.

"All I need is your source of power, Sky, and you and all your little friends will go free," Herobrine repeated, an evil smile plastered to his face. Right then, I realized what he needed. He needed my amulet.

"And all I need you to do is go die in a hole!" I then cried out, which then made Herobrine laugh.

The King of the Nether then brought an enchanted diamond sword up to my throat. "I guess we will be doing this the hard way then," Herobrine hissed, pressing the blade into my throat. All of a sudden, Herobrine fell to the ground, which, in turn, made me fall as well. I looked up to the person that had knocked Herobrine down, and I quickly saw Sierra standing there. How she got out of the Wither Skeletons' grasps, I don't know.

I lunged to the King of the Nether, picking up my budder sword and swinging at his face. Herobrine was quick to react though, and soon, we were fighting sword to sword. I shot a quick glance over to Sierra, and saw that one of the Wither Skeletons had knocked her out. Jerome was crying her name out, but I could barely hear him because of the gag over his mouth.

Herobrine pushed me to the ground, holding his sword to my head and bringing the tip down quickly. But he missed. I rolled just out of the way, and then I pushed my feet up, slamming my heels into his gut. He fell backwards in pain, and then I got up quickly, but not before he fell onto me again. Herobrine grabbed onto my amulet, ripping it forcefully off of my neck. I tried to get my amulet back, but Herobrine just slammed the hilt of his sword on my head. Immediately, a pain like none other erupted from the spot where Herobrine had slammed his sword down on me. I groaned, falling backwards in pain. Herobrine cackled evilly, and then he vanished from sight, the Wither Skeletons along with him.

"Oh, my Notch, are you OK, Sky?" Terra cried out, running up to my side once she struggled out of her bonds. I held onto my head, groaning from the pounding pain. It hurt worse than most other things that I had to suffer through.

Sierra ran up to my side, as she had actually not passed out from the Wither Skeletons, and then she began to take off her own amulet. I stared at her in shock. "What are you doing?" I asked as Sierra held the budder and diamond amulet towards me.

"Jerome gave me this as a gift. He said that his great-great-grandfather passed it down to him, and he wanted me to have it. I have fully realized the potential of these necklaces. I want you to have mine, Sky," Sierra then said, but I pushed the amulet away.

"I can't take it from you, Sierra. I… I will be OK," I managed to say, wincing in pain once I tried to stand up.

Shaking her head, Sierra then said, "You don't realize what power these amulets hold, Sky. They can give phenomenal power to those who wear it, and it can help them heal a lot faster than normal humans can. With this amulet on, it can help you in battle while you try to get back your own amulet."

Jerome then walked up to us. He placed a hand on Sierra's back, and then he said, "Sky, that amulet can save you. I have had the necklace that I gave to Sierra since I was little, and I have managed to survive many dangerous accidents with it on. You may just think that that necklace has no real meaning, but it can mean life or death. It holds the power of the gods, and if used right, the wearer can harness the powers equivalent to those that Notch holds. But, it can also be used for evil. When the necklace glows, it means that you have a sort of protecting field on you, and that you are protected from most injuries. Herobrine probably wants your amulet to use its power for evil. Basically, Herobrine can take over Minecraftia with that much power that he holds and with the power that the amulet holds."

"Well, we can't let Herobrine get away with taking my amulet then," I said, pushing myself up from the ground. Terra helped me up, and then she helped me eat a budder apple, which made the pain subdue slightly. I leaned against her, depending on her for support.

All of a sudden, we heard a soft laughter go out. But it wasn't rough and evil… it was calm and gentle. "Good luck with that, Sky," The voice then said. I turned my head, and then Terra helped me turn towards the voice. All of a sudden, we saw a girl emerge from the trees. She had pin-straight, fiery red hair, ice blue eyes, and light skin. She wore an orange hoodie with red stars on it, denim jeans, an amulet very similar to mine and Sierra's amulet, and orange tennis shoes with red laces. She held a strange looking sword in hand, and I could see a bow strapped to her back, along with a quiver of arrows.

"Who are you?" Bajan then asked, walking up my side and holding out his budder sword protectively in front of him.

The girl laughed. "Please, you would never attack me with that sword, Bajan Canadian," She then said, casually leaning up against the tree that I was pinned up against not even three minutes ago.

"Watch me, girl. And how do you know my name?" Bajan then asked, pointing the tip of the sword towards her heart.

"Wait… you are the one that saved me from the explosion!" Ocean then cried out, pointing with his left arm towards the girl.

Holding her hands up, she then said, "I do not mean any harm on you guys. My name is Martiza, but you all can call me Marz. And… I want to assist you in fighting against Herobrine."

"Why?" I asked, staring at Marz in confusion.

Breathing in, Marz then closed her eyes, reopening her eyes a moment later. We all jumped back in shock when we saw that they had changed. Instead of being icy blue, they now were void white. "Let's just say… I am a daughter of Herobrine."

* * *

_Bashur's POV-_

I began to kick at random pebbles on the ground, bored out of my mind. Noah, Kermit and I were stuck together in the same cell, with nothing to do but talk to each other. But we soon got tired of that. Right at that moment, Kermit was busy trying to make an escape route out of the prison cell with a diamond pickaxe that he had managed to keep hidden from Herobrine, hiding in the corner of the room so he wasn't as visible. Noah was just staring out the closest window that we had, staring out into the Nether. Things were very awkward between us all.

"Augh, this is so freaking boring! Can something _interesting_ happen?" I cried out, then sliding down the wall in defeat.

Noah looked over his shoulder, and it was then that I could fully see his injuries. He had a horrible black eye, and cuts and bruises lined his whole body. He was barely recognizable. "Nothing that Herobrine can do to us will make anything interesting. You should already know that, Melon Face," Noah shot, then returning his attention to the window.

"Well, sorry for trying to stay positive, Mister Grumpy Pants. It's not my fault that your girlfriend managed to get out of the Nether and you had to stay behind to protect her," I then said, shaking my head slightly.

Immediately, tension filled in Noah's body. He turned to me slowly, and I could see that his eyes had switched from its previous icy blue to white in an instant. "I had to stay behind? I _chose_ to stay behind to protect your lazy as-" Noah started, advancing towards me.

Kermit, right at that moment, stood up, brushing obsidian fragments off of his torn clothes. "Noah, don't lose it, dude. Bashur's just being mean because he has nothing to do. The last time he was this bored he almost exploded the whole entire Sky Army base. Trust me, most of us want to kill him for his stupidity sometimes," Kermit said, then looking over to me.

"It wasn't _my_ fault that CaptainSparklez tripped over the tripwire that I had set. A tripwire is called a tripwire for a reason, dude," I said, then holding my hands up defensively in front of me.

The Frog shook his head, and then he returned to mining away the obsidian, which was proving a very hard task to accomplish. Noah began to mutter something under his breath, but I couldn't hear what he was muttering. Turning back to the window, Noah then returned to his previous position of staring out into the Nether.

A couple minutes of silence later, we then heard our cell door open. The three of us turned our attention towards the door, and we all froze in shock when we saw a lot of people file in. It was most of the resistance leaders of the Sky Army, including some of the ones that were fetched for extra help. They all were bruised and cut, all unwillingly walking into the cell. Once they all were in, the cell door shut once more, and the person, or Zombie Pigman as I had learned from looking out the door, walked away. I turned to all of my friends, and began to see who was there. CaptainSparklez, Ethan, Dawnables, Husky, Gizzy, Ssundee, xRpMx13, Setosorcerer, MinecraftUniverse, Bodil, Meaty, BrotherGUNNS, AntVenom, SeaNanners, Juicetra (I recognized him from previous times that we had met together), AllShamNoWow (I also recognized him), ExplodingTNT, some chick that had brown hair and purple highlights who wore a purple shirt, denim jeans and purple shoes (she must be obsessed with the color purple), AviatorGaming, SethBling, some chick that had freaking creepy eyes that changed colors rapidly, and then three people that I didn't expect to be there: gr8job, Eagle, and Wolf.

When Noah saw Wolf, he stared at her in shock. Wolf also stared at him in shock, and then a moment later, I saw a small smile appear on her lips. The two of them collided, wrapping each other in their embraces. I could tell that Wolf was sobbing. She must have thought that Noah would have been dead from Herobrine's torturing… but he wasn't. None of us were. Herobrine tortured us badly, but he still wanted us alive.

"How in the world are you guys here?" Kermit asked, walking up to the large group of resistance leaders.

"Three giant Squids attacked the Sky Army base, along with a brigade of Wither Skeletons, Skeletons and Creepers, and we went into battle fighting. A lot of recruits are dead, while most of us were taken. We were knocked out from the main building exploding by a Squid tentacle, and when we woke up, we were in a cavern that… most of the living recruits are chained in. We were chained there for a time, until Herobrine took us and moved us here," Bodil said, then trying to fix his broken sunglasses.

_We don't know if Sky is alive or not… he didn't wake up with us_, Ethan then posted, his red eyes bloodshot and swollen.

Kermit and I exchanged a quick glance, and then we began to talk. But before we could get anything out, all of a sudden, some sort of gas filled the room. Everyone began to cough and choke, and soon, most everyone was unconscious on the ground. I breathed in the horrible gas, and soon, I could feel my body giving up. Curling up in a little ball on the ground, I then felt my body slip into unconsciousness. Everything turned black, and finally, everything around me disappeared. I didn't know if I was ever going to wake up again or not.

* * *

_Sierra's POV-_

"How are you a daughter of Herobrine and you still want to help us fight against him?" I asked her, staring at Marz in confusion.

Breathing in, Marz then began her story. "I am a daughter of Herobrine, being one of the only children of the King of the Nether other than NoahCraft. I reviled against Herobrine years ago, and since then, I have been up here in the Overworld, trying to plan a way to fight against my father to stop his reign of terror. I have been watching you guys for a while now, keeping to the shadows so you never saw me. But when I heard that you guys were going to go and fight against Herobrine to stop him, I couldn't resist the chance to get back at my father. I am willing to help the Sky Army, or whatever is left of it, in battle. I shall prove worthy to have on your side," Marz then said, polishing her strange black sword as she told it.

"How do we not know that you are a spy for Herobrine or the Squids? How do we know that you are telling the truth?" Max asked, staring at Marz.

Marz chuckled, and then she said, "I guess you don't know if I am really a spy for Herobrine or the Squids. But if you trust me and believe me, then you will be willing to let me help you guys fight against Herobrine."

We all looked to Sky, who was the one who made the major life-changing decisions around here. Hesitating slightly, Sky then nodded slowly. "OK, I will trust you, Marz. But only because we will need as much inside information on how to beat Herobrine as we can. How can we beat Herobrine?" Sky asked, staring at Marz.

Laughing, Marz shook her head. "It is almost impossible to beat the King of the Nether. People since the beginning of time have tried to fight against my father. None of them succeeded. The only way to defeat him is to corner him and make sure that he doesn't teleport away. Without teleportation, Herobrine is defenseless. But it is very hard to corner him. You will have to have skill and pure luck to manage to kill him," Marz said, then looking over to the Nether portal.

"I will die trying, then," Sky said, gritting his teeth together slightly.

A small amusing smile appeared on Marz's face. "That might actually happen. But I will help you as much as I can, Sky. I will wait here while you go and gather your troops for battle. We will have to go into battle… soon. Herobrine has your amulet, which he will use soon to conquer the world. If we don't stop him, Minecraftia will fall to his wrath. Herobrine wants revenge on us… and now he is fulfilling that promise. He will destroy Minecraftia."

* * *

**0.0 Getting so close to the final battle... what will happen? **

**More secrets revealed... Sky is the great-grandchild of Notch, and his amulet holds the power of the gods... what will Herobrine do with Sky's amulet?**

**I know that I said I wasn't going to accept any more OCs, but Marz was one that I could manage to incorporate into the story so late in the plot. Sorry for all those I did not accept their OCs. Don't hate me forever because I didn't use your OCs. **

**I will see you recruits later. Ninjamaster out! :)**

~**Ninjamaster01**


	14. Chapter 12: The Battle Begins

**OMG HUSKY ACTUALLY TALKED TO ME! I was on the thing that Husky was on two nights ago, and he actually talked to me! I have the evidence! **

**Ninjamaster01**: HuskyMUDKIPZ how u doing dood? just watched ur hide and seek "nips" video it was freakin funny

**HuskyMUDKIPZ**: pretty good ninja, hbu?

**I can't freaking believe that that happened! And I have Eagle as a witness, cuz she was over my shoulder when he typed that to me! TOTAL FANGIRL MOMENT! I was literally like freaking out… just ask Eagle she will tell you how hard I was fangirl-ing at that moment.**

**Anyways, here is Chapter Twelve!**

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

It actually didn't take us long to get ready for battle. Terra and Bajan helped me back to AirBlock City, where I could see a lot of damage had happened. Obviously it was hard for the YOGSCAST team to keep the five imposters at bay. Luckily, they had managed to knock them all out, and they all were gagged and tied in the main building, where they could be watched constantly. When we got back, we quickly gathered the rest of the recruits (which was actually quite a bit of recruits considering how many were taken by Herobrine), and equipped them all with enchanted budder swords. Decking out in full budder, diamond, and iron armor, we were ready to battle Herobrine within an hour.

Terra's budder apple works miracles, it really does. I was able to walk by myself before we left to go to battle. I gazed around the city from where I stood, and all I could see were recruits walking around, readying themselves for the battle. They were running back and forth between the storage units, to the hospital to grab potions, and to the weaponry. I smiled as I watched this happen. These were the recruits that I liked: recruits willing to fight for their freedom and others freedoms, knowing that there is a high chance that they will die trying to win. They were true heroes.

Jerome, Bajan, Sierra, Marz, and Yoshi walked up to me, and I turned to look at them. Jerome and Bajan's black eyes were going away, which was good on their part. Yoshi, who was badly injured from the battle with the giant Squids, was completely healed, and he held his staff in hand, which was repaired by one of the YOGSCAST craftsmen. Marz and Sierra both looked worn out and tired, but they were completely geared out and ready for battle. Both of their amulets sparkled in the rising sunlight, which only reminded me one of the main reasons why we had to find and kill Herobrine.

"Sky, the recruits are ready for battle. All 24 million of them," Bajan then said, smiling towards me.

"24 million? I thought a lot more went missing," I then said, sheathing my butter sword again after I polished it.

Yoshi quickly shook his head. "No, only a couple million returned to AirBlock City. The rest were hiding down in the woods and surrounding areas, frightened, but ready for battle. They all thought that we were dead," The dinosaur boy then said, twirling his staff in his right hand.

"Well, guess they were wrong there," I muttered, which made the others smile slightly. Right then, I turned around, and I saw Deadlox running up to me, with the main YOGSCAST leaders right behind him. The leftover recruits that were in the hospital with me earlier this morning were close behind, decked in all butter and diamond armor.

I looked to all my friends, feeling pride swelling up in my chest. They all were determined to win this battle, even if it meant that they were going to die. "So, are we going to battle against Herobrine now?" Lewis asked, smiling slightly towards me. The rest of his friends nodded, and all looked to me in excitement.

"Let's go kick some King of Nether butt," I then said, and a moment later, everyone broke out into cheers.

* * *

_Husky's POV-_

When I came to consciousness once more, I looked around, groaning in pain. My head was throbbing, probably as a result from being knocked out by that strange gas… what was that stuff anyways? I couldn't worry about it right then, though. It was right then that I noticed that I was chained to the wall, and all around me, I could see more recruits and friends of mine tied up as well. I struggled in my bonds, and then a moment later, I heard a deep voice say, "There is no use doing that… you won't be able to get out."

My head whipped towards the voice, and about ten blocks below me, I saw Herobrine standing there. He had an amused smile on his face, which only angered me further. "Herobrine! What is the meaning of all of this!? Let us down from here!" I yelled, moving around in my chains.

"Why should I listen to a pathetic fool like you, HuskyMUDKIPZ? Besides, it will only ruin the fun if I let you guys down from there," Herobrine then said, chuckling evilly beneath his breath. All of a sudden, I saw something glimmer off of his chest. Squinting my eyes, I soon realized that it was an amulet… one that had a purple gem in the center and was surrounded by budder. I gasped. That was Sky's amulet, the one and only like it that was created.

"What did you do to Sky?" I gasped out, frightened by the idea of Sky, the greatest hero that had ever lived in Minecraftia, dead.

"Sky's not dead, you idiot. I only needed his amulet to continue my plan," Herobrine purred, then floating up to me and running his rough fingers across my chin line.

Jerking my head away, I then saw Eagle across the room from me. Chained next to her were gr8job and Wolfstar. I froze when I saw her. They all looked horrible, but Eagle looked the worst. Her head was hung low, and she was singing under her breath, although I could only see her jaw moving ever so slightly. Herobrine saw me looking behind him, and the King of the Nether turned around as well. I quickly lowered my gaze, but Herobrine saw who I was looking at. An evil smile lit his face right then.

"Well, well, well, the Pokémon Minecrafter has a little crush on one of the recruits. How sweet. She will be the first to die then," Herobrine hissed, which then made my eyes widen in fright.

"Please, do anything else you like, just don't kill her," I begged, feeling the chains digging into my skin. It wasn't very comfortable hanging from a wall.

Herobrine then floated away slightly, laughing evilly. "I don't have to listen to you, nor anyone else in here, Husky. But you might want to have your last words with your lover right now, while I am going to proceed with my plan." Right then, Herobrine grasped onto Sky's amulet, and then he vanished from the chamber.

Immediately afterwards, some of the other recruits stirred around. They had been conscious the whole time; they were just acting unconscious so they didn't get Herobrine to talk to them. Pastel, the girl that travelled with SethBling, was next to me, and she looked over to me. Immediately, her eyes changed from the previous void white color (which I found very creepy) to a dark indigo. "Husky, we are all going to die… I can't believe we have to die now. The last way I imagined myself dying was by the hands of Herobrine himself…" She started, then shivering slightly.

I nodded slightly, and then I looked across the room to Eagle. I was able to hear the song that she was singing, because several other recruits had joined in with her. "_I'm gearing up; it's time to face the ni-ght. Monsters join to take my li-fe. Welcome to the new world, to the new world, welcome to the new world, to the new world. Wooo-ooah, wooo-ooah, I'm surviving, I'm surviving. Wooo-ooah, wooo-ooah, I'm surviving, I'm surviving."_ Soon, the whole cavern was in song, most of them singing the tune of the song, other doing the harmony to the song.

"_I take my aim, I grab my bow, it's a victory, creepers know; we'll take their heads, stack them up, woooah. I'm mining in, setting out, looking out for the creepers. This is in, playing Minecraft, woooah. _

"_I'm gearing up; it's time to face the ni-ght. Monsters join to take my li-fe. Welcome to the new world, to the new world, welcome to the new world, to the new world. Wooo-ooah, wooo-ooah, I'm surviving, I'm surviving. Wooo-ooah, wooo-ooah, I'm surviving, I'm surviving._

"_All levels gone, I lost the fight, why didn't I think, it's not safe at night?_" Eagle sang all by herself, everyone else humming the softer part of the song. All of a sudden, the room broke out into the chorus once again. I could hear higher harmonies, lower harmonies, and many people singing in place of the instruments of the songs.

"_I'm gearing up; it's time to face the ni-ght. Monsters join to take my li-fe. Welcome to the new world, to the new world, welcome to the new world, to the new world. Wooo-ooah, wooo-ooah, I'm surviving, I'm surviving. Wooo-ooah, wooo-ooah, I'm surviving, I'm surviving._"

I looked over to Eagle, who had glanced up to me while everyone else was finishing the music of the song. It was amazing, to hear over 5 million people singing their hearts out. Many mobs outside the prison were angry, trying to keep us quiet. But they can't stop 5 million people from singing. I saw a tear in the corner of her eye, and then she smiled to me. "Husky, if we are going to die today, I'm glad that I met you, along with everyone else here. I don't know what my life would be like without you guys in my life," Eagle then said, smiling towards me.

I didn't nod; I just then broke into song once again. Everyone had quieted down once again, so everyone could hear me clearly. "_You gotta know, you have to fight._ _Learn to play, there's mobs but it's not night. A wooden sword won't do it, they're gonna blast right through it! If you've got a potion, use it!_" I sang, which instantly got several other people to join in with me. All of the leaders joined in with me for the next part, while the recruits all hummed the beat and music of the song.

"_So watch your back, I won't warn you twice! Fight the Ghast, OOOOOH, make me cry. They'll shoot the ground around you, making holes to fall through. You know you're probably gonn-ooh, ah ah eeh yea!_" Right after, the whole room broke into song, harmonies surrounding us completely.

"_Feels like Hell the things I've just been through, won't believe a word when I tell you, know what screw the Nether, you know what screw the Nether, you know what screeee-eeeeew the Nether. Can't believe I lost my new gear too, think I'd better come and rejoin you, know what screw the Nether, you know what screw the Nether, you know what screeee-eeeeew the Nether!_" At this, several mobs came in, and began to yell at us in another language. But we all just laughed.

"If we're gonna die, we are going to go out having fun," I heard Bashur say, which then made everyone else agree. I smiled to myself. Even though we were so close to our imminent death, it was the best time that we all had had before while away from our homes and families. I was never going to forget about this moment, if I ever did get out alive.

* * *

_Deadlox's POV-_

Recruits were pouring from the city in the sky, running towards the portal to the Nether. I was at the front with Sky and the other remaining leaders, holding my budder sword tightly in hand. I could easily hear several cried going out, most of them either belonging to the YOGSCAST recruits or the Sky Army recruits. But, I could hear some battle cries from AviatorGaming, SethBling, AntVenom, ExplodingTNT, CaptainSparklez, YouAlwaysWin, SeaNanners, and Minecraft Finest's recruits.

We were closing in upon the portal, when all of a sudden, the ground below us shook dangerously. Everyone froze in place, confusion taking over them. I looked to the Nether portal, which was only a couple hundred blocks in front of me, and I could see a strange red beam pouring out of it. The sky rumbled, and then I saw red spread throughout the blue, as if it were paint. The previously white clouds turned black, and anything colored turned purple, red, orange, or black. The ground around us turned an ugly shade of brown, and all of the grass shriveled up and died within seconds.

"What the Nether is going on?" I heard Danny cry out, and then I heard a lot of recruits beginning to mutter. I shot a quick look over to Sky, whose eyes were wide in fright.

"What is going on, Sky?" I asked, looking over to my best friend in worry.

Gulping in right then, he then quietly said, "Herobrine is using my necklace to move the Nether to the Overworld… he is taking over the Overworld completely. That was his plan… that was his plan all along. With all of the recruits that he has taken, he will use them as slaves to build his evil kingdom, and once he has taken out all of the important leaders that could possibly stop him, he will take over Minecraftia completely. We only helped his plan when we gathered all 30 million recruits together to fight against him… this _is_ all my fault."

"Sky, stop blaming yourself for everything that has gone wrong! Nothing was your fault. We didn't know that Herobrine would want the recruits as slaves, and we especially didn't know that he was going to take over the Overworld," Terra then cried out, grasping onto Sky's arm quickly.

Sky pulled his arm away from Terra's grip, and then he stepped forward, completely alone. We all stared at him. After a moment of deep breathing, Sky then said, "I have to stop this… he wants me dead, not everyone else. I'm… I'm going to go in alone."

Immediately, we all disagreed with his plan. "That is preposterous!" GameChap cried out, staring in shock at Sky.

"You can't possibly go in there alone, Sky. You will die!" Kim cried out, and several other people copied her afterwards.

I then stepped forward, which calmed the chaos slightly. Walking up to Sky, I then connected gazes with him. I grasped onto his shoulder, and then I quietly said, "Sky, you are not going to go in there alone, man. No matter if you try to stop us, we will not let you go to your possible death. We are going to stop Herobrine and rescue our friends all together, as a team, like we have been since you created the Sky Army."

A slight smile appeared on the Budder Lord's face. "You guys are complete idiots for following me into battle. Are you sure you all want to take this chance to stop Herobrine?" He asked, looking to all of us remaining leaders. He looked at me, Winter, Summer, Danny, Max, Jordan, Ocean, Yoshi, iEcho, Daniella, Terra, Marz, Bajan, Sierra, Jerome, Lewis, Simon, Ridgedog, Nilesy, Hannah, Duncan, Martyn, Strippin, Kim, Parv and GameChap. We all nodded, and then Sky smiled towards us. He then rose his budder sword high into the air, and then he cried out, "FOR SKY ARMY!" Everyone copied his battle cry, and then we poured into the Nether portal.

* * *

_Jerome's POV-_

The first second that we stepped into the Nether, we were fighting. Mobs began to run straight towards us, anger lighting their cruelly crafted faces. Within the first fifteen seconds, we had killed over a hundred mobs. The recruits spanned out around us, charging at every single mob that ran towards us. The archers shot at the Ghasts and the Blazes, killing them with a couple shots each of their enchanted Infinity Bows. The ground fighters ran towards the rest of the mobs, slicing at everything except for their fellow fighters.

"Jerome, behind you!" I heard Mitch cry out. I turned around, and in one swift motion, I sliced upwards, killing the Squids that were joining the battle.

"Freaking Squids… I will never again be able to look at Squids the same when we return home from fighting for three years," I muttered, then turning to Mitch. "Thanks, biggums." Mitch smiled, and then Sierra ran up to us. I smiled when I saw her. Even though she was coated in blood from the various mobs that she was killing, she still looked amazing.

"Jerome, Mitch, come on! We need to help Sky get to Herobrine's castle!" Sierra cried out, then pointing with her sword towards the giant building that was in the distance. The two of us nodded, and then we ran forward, slicing at everything that got in our way. All I could hear around me was the sounds of dying mobs, injured humans, and the lava sizzling and cracking. It was a sound I wasn't going to forget easily.

We soon caught up to Sky, who looked exhausted. He hadn't got much rest because of his broken ribs, and fighting must have worn him down horribly. "Come on, let's get to the castle!" He cried out, and then the main leaders nodded. We all ran towards the building, charging through everything as fast as we could possibly go. "RECRUITS, STAND YOUR GROUND AND USE YOUR SWORDS!" Sky yelled to the remaining recruits as he battled a couple of Zombie Pigmen that were charging towards us.

All of a sudden, I stopped when I saw something in front of us. We had a huge obstacle to get past… and I mean _huge_. A sea of lava surrounded the Nether Fortress, gladly welcoming in any unlucky person that accidentally fell into the lava. The rest of the leaders caught up to us, and then I heard a couple of them cuss in annoyance. "Why does there have to be a freakin' sea of lava surrounding the Nether Fortress?" I heard Duncan cry out.

Deadlox then took out some dirt blocks that he had stored in his inventory. "I can make us a bridge quickly," Deadlox then said, getting ready to crouch down next to the burning lava.

"No, don't do that Deadlox. There is a bridge on the other side of the Nether… we will have to fight our way over there. But it will be faster and possibly safer than building a small bridge across the lava," Daniella then cried out, who I actually didn't notice was there before. She didn't have her cloak on, and she actually looked really good when she didn't have the cloak on all the time. But right then, I saw something peculiar poking out the back of her chest armor. It almost looked white, and it had feathers…

"Wait, Daniella, are you an angel?" I asked, then looking towards the girl.

"I only have wings, I'm not actually an angel. But now is not the time to discuss this! We have to get inside the Nether Fortress and stop Herobrine from taking over the whole world!" She cried out, then breaking into a run when we saw a bunch of Wither Skeletons appear at the tops of the castle walls. They began to shoot towards us, but we were fast to run away. We fought our way over to the bridge, making it over there considerably easier than I thought it was going to be. We crossed the Netherbrick bridge, and quickly crossed into the territory of the King of the Nether. I stopped in my tracks when I realized how high the castle was placed. It rose about a thousand blocks in the air, and I didn't realize that where the rest of the recruits were fighting it was about two thousand blocks below us.

Sky breathed in, and then he gripped onto his budder sword tighter than he did before. I then heard Sky mutter something under his breath. It took me a moment to realize that he had said:

"Herobrine, it's time to end this… once and for all."

* * *

_Ninja's POV-_

I ran straight into a room with a giant piston door. It opened on its own as I stepped towards us. I walked courageously in, not afraid to fight for myself if I had to. When inside, I then became shocked. What I saw was definitely a key point to my anger.

Chained side by side in several straight lines was everyone that had disappeared from the Sky Army base. Out of all of them, Wolf, Eagle, and gr8job looked to be in the worst condition. They all had their heads hung low, as if they were sleeping. Some of them looked dead, though, which only angered me further.

"I expected Sky to come, but at least I found someone especially powerful," I then heard a menacing voice say from somewhere above me. Looking up, I then saw Herobrine floating about thirty blocks above me, smiling wickedly to me.

"Herobrine!" I screamed, then taking out my diamond axe. I leapt into the air, jumping 30 blocks before my axe and his sword clashed together. We both back flipped down to the ground, both of us landing softly on the ground. My eyes were no longer red, there were tiny dancing flames in them. They were definitely _not_ reflections, that much I knew for sure.

The sound of my shout must have awoken the recruits, because they all stirred, and stared at me in shock and awe.

I shot a bolt of lightning from my fingertips towards the King of the Nether. He simply flicked it away. He then returned fire, throwing a ball of fire towards me. I grabbed the burning flame with my bare hand, spun around, and launched it back towards him. Looking over to the recruits, I then caught several surprised looks from the "audience" that we had. They all were probably wondering how I did that. _They can't know…_ I thought to myself quickly, then returning my attention back to the King of the Nether. I cried out, then charging towards Herobrine. I gladly let my demonic side fully take control of my body.

We fought right there in that giant cavern for quite some time. I didn't get as injured as I thought I was going to, although Herobrine appeared to not even be breaking a sweat. "You will certainly be a useful soldier against Sky and his remaining recruits," Herobrine hissed, a powerful and evil smile flashing across his lips.

I charged again towards him, quickly crossing the room. I had my axe raised to slash him, when Herobrine all of a sudden grabbed me by the shirt and threw me against the far wall. My head bounced against the wall, and I quickly felt my body slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

When I woke up, I was standing in a small room of Netherbrick. Looking around, I quickly realized that I was not alone. There was a figure of a pale, young man with black hair and eyes. He wore a very formal suit. He stood a ways from where I was, staring at me with almost no emotions whatsoever on his face.

"Dad?" I asked, staring at the man in confusion. The figure then walked towards me, taking his time to do so.

"You seem to be having a hard time controlling your powers, Ninja," He said, smiling slightly to me.

"Sorry."

He looked to me, and then he snapped his fingers together. My surroundings immediately changed. I was now in a stronghold with two paths before me. One showed all of the captives in the cavern, while the other showed me myself, except with red eyes.

"Choose quickly and correctly, son."

* * *

_Gr8job's POV-_

I watched in horror as Ninja got knocked into the wall. A moment later, he collapsed to the ground, crumpling together as if made of paper. I could barely handle that. Ninja was like a brother to me, and I couldn't stand the thought of him dead in front of me.

"I'm sure you are all wondering how he did that," Herobrine then said, slowly turning towards us after he successfully knocked Ninja away from him.

"I know how he did that, no need to tell me," I then shot towards him, my voice dripping with hatred.

All of a sudden, I heard a soft voice say, "No one needs to know, dude." I looked over to Ninja's crumpled body, and saw that he was sitting up. He was conscious again, and still alive. But as I examined him, I then realized something different. It was his eyes. They were not blue _or_ red. Instead, they were _green_. That definitely shocked me.

"You think changing your eye color will make things better, _Demonboy?!_" Herobrine screamed in anger, his white eyes dancing hatred.

"Shut up," Ninja said calmly. All of a sudden, Ninja dashed across the room at the speed of light, managing to push Herobrine back from where he was standing previously. "I don't need anger to fight. Right… Dad?"

All of a sudden, a man appeared out of nowhere. As I looked to him, I noticed that he definitely had that demon aura in and surrounding him. The man smiled quickly, and then he snapped his fingers quickly. Immediately, all of the chains opened. Everyone fell to the ground, some landing harder than others. Ninja signaled to us to run. I smiled towards my best friend. We finally found some hope of living through this whole thing.

Herobrine then punched Ninja in the face. His eyes turned blue as he screamed. Ninja backed up quickly, wiping away the fresh blood that poured from his now broken nose.

Right then, I heard something peculiar from the hallway. I recognized them quickly as footsteps, and I soon realized that there were a lot of them. The door was blasted open, and when the smoke cleared, I saw Sky standing there. I saw a lot of recruits standing behind him, along with the rest of the resistance leaders that were not taken captive by the giant Squids.

"How about we finish this now, Herobrine?" Sky hissed, glaring at the King of the Nether. Out of the crowd, budder swords rained down on us. A diamond pickaxe came for me, and everyone else picked up their corresponding weapons. Ninja then picked up his axe once more, which had fallen to the floor beside him when he was knocked back by Herobrine.

"Welcome to the land of beautiful darkness you will soon see in DEATH!"

* * *

**0.0 So close to the end! Please help me get 100 reviews. There will only be one more chapter, and then the epilogue. Let's get this story to 100 reviews or more!**

**This chapter was more of a tension releaser before the battle, mainly with the 5 million recruits singing Minecraft parodies and annoying the crap out of the mobs. **

**Special thanks to CodeNickTehNinja for giving me this idea... it helped me get out of Writer's Block... yet again! But I'm not gonna be in Writer's Block anymore, guys. **

**I'm Ninjamaster, and I will see you recruits later. Peace!**

**~Ninjamaster01**

**Song References: **

**"I'm Surviving" Minecraft parody of "Radioactive"**

**"Screw the Nether" Minecraft parody of "Moves like Jagger"**


	15. Chapter 13: The Final Fight

**Thanks to everyone that helped to make this story reach 102 reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**Sadly, this is the last chapter... but the longest so far!**

**Without further ado... HERE IS CHAPTER THIRTEEN! :)**

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

_"Hey, sports. Did you guys have fun today?" My father asked, looking over to me and then down to Ocean. I gasped onto my father, staring at him in happiness. It was wonderful being a little five year old boy._

_ "Yeah, Mom told us a story about Herobrine and Notch!" I then cried out, swinging my wooden sword around and making fighting noises with my mouth. I could already envision Herobrine standing before me, and I slashed several times through the spot where the invisible Herobrine was. _

_ Dad looked over to Mom, who chuckled to herself and pushed herself up from her spot on the chair. "They begged me to tell it to them," Mom said before she leaned up to give Dad a quick kiss. When I was that young, I found it very gross to be kissing someone. It just wasn't something that I planned on ever doing… _ever_!_

_ "I'm going to fight against Herobrine someday," I said, pushing myself from Dad's arms and jumping onto my bed. Jumping up and down, Ocean quickly joined in with me, a playful grin playing across the three-year-old version of my little brother. _

_ "And when you do, Herobrine will be shaking in his boots in terror. But for now, you will have to fight him in your dreams. Your mother told you it was bed time, so it is time for our little soldiers to go to bed," Dad then said, placing his fists on his waist. Ocean and I groaned quickly, but we jumped into bed anyways, slipping our small bodies underneath the soft covers._

_ Mom walked up to us, quickly tucking us in. She did Ocean first, then kissing him on the forehead. She then walked over to me, tucking me in and then kissing me on the forehead as well. "Goodnight, my little warriors," Mom said, smiling to us as she then turned off the lamp beside our beds. _

_ "'Night, Mom," Ocean and I said in unison, and then a moment later, Mom closed the bedroom door._

_ After I knew that Mom and Dad had gone to their own rooms, I then pushed myself from bed, crawling over to Ocean's bed. He was still wide awake, staring at me with his innocent little eyes. "Are you really going to fight Herobrine someday, Sky?" Ocean asked me, his high pitched voice lowered to a whisper._

_ Smiling, I then nodded slowly. "Nobody else has been able to do it before, so I plan on doing it. I know that Herobrine is real, even if Mom and Dad and everyone else in this world disagree with it. I will be the one to stop Herobrine from ruining our lives!" I said, and then Ocean giggled with glee. _

_ "Maybe I can help you, Sky. The two brothers in battle, fighting side by side while facing against the King of the Nether! Ocean commotion!" My little brother then cried out, raising his voice slightly at his favorite catchphrase that he used all the time. My mom had actually given him that idea, because she always would say, "Ocean commotion, dear," to my father whenever Ocean would become really playful and happy._

_ I giggled as well, and then I crawled back over to my bed. "Maybe we can, Ocean. Together, we can save the world from Herobrine!" I then said, smiling to my brother. Ocean nodded, and then he slipped under his covers once more. "Goodnight, Ocean," I said quietly, returning to my bed. _

_ "Goodnight, Sky," Ocean responded, and then I closed my little eyes._

Immediately, reality came whizzing back to me. Instead of the calm of my bedroom fourteen years ago, I heard the chaos of battle surrounding me. "Sky, watch out!" I heard someone cry out. I didn't recognize the voice right away, but I listened to the person anyways. I rolled out of the way, then watching as a Zombie Pigman got his head cut off. I turned to the person that was there, and I quickly saw Terra standing there. She looked horrible, being covered in various types of blood and having her clothes be slightly ripped up from various attacks. But something inside me stirred slightly when I laid eyes on her… I didn't know what it was, though.

"Thanks, Terra," I then said, whipping out my budder sword and killing a Squid quickly.

Terra smiled back to me, and then she nodded slightly. "It's nothing really. I don't want the Budder Lord to die before he gets to go home after defeating Herobrine," She said, then running off to chase a group of Zombie Pigmen that were trying to get to some recruits. I looked around, and could see that everyone was fighting. The archers were trying to shoot down the Wither Skeletons that were hiding up on the outside walls, the alchemists were throwing potions of harming towards the enemy trying to kill them, and the fighters were stabbing at everything that they could. But even then, with every single person fighting, we were still losing. I barely caught a glimpse of Herobrine before he vanished on the spot, teleporting somewhere else. I cursed under my breath. He got away. This was going to be harder than I thought it was going to be…

I ran through the hallways, ducking behind some barriers when Squids and Wither Skeletons began to fire TNT arrows back at us. Jerome and Bajan were on the other side of the hallway from me, their backs to the barriers and sitting on the ground. Both of them were panting hard, several wounds on their bodies. I looked over to them, and then I realized that a person was missing from their group: Sierra.

"Where is Sierra!?" I yelled to them over the explosions of the TNT arrows.

Bajan jumped over the barrier real quick, shooting an arrow back towards them. He then ducked down below the barrier once more. Looking over to me, he then yelled, "Sierra went to find and locate Herobrine with CaptainSparklez!"

I froze, terror for my friends then rushing through my body. Sierra and CaptainSparklez had gone off on their own to go and face the King of the Nether. What was going through their minds when they decided to do that? Looking quickly over to my friends, I then yelled, "Where did they go? I'm going to find them!"

"They went up the stairs!" Jerome yelled, then pointing with his sword behind us. I looked in that direction, and then I noticed a set of stairs going up into the shadows. A bunch of mobs were running down from there, running towards us with their weapons out. Right then, I saw the two children of Herobrine run towards me. I already knew that Marz was a daughter of Herobrine, and that Noah was her brother, but I had never seen Noah before. I knew that he was a son of Herobrine because he looked very similar to Herobrine, but his clothes and his outer appearance were completely different from the King of the Nether. Their icy blue eyes connected to mine, and then the ducked down below the barrier that I was behind.

"I just saw Sierra and CaptainSparklez running up the castle, what are they planning on doing?" Marz asked, then standing up and stabbing a Squid that was about to stab me in the back of the head.

"They are going to find and locate Herobrine according the Jerome and Mitch!" I cried out back to them, wincing slightly when a large explosion erupted from somewhere outside. Looks like ExplodingTNT was finally living by his name. "I need to get to the top of the castle and find them before they kill themselves!"

"You're gonna need help to get up there, Sky. It is not easy to bypass guards in this place. You will need to sneak your way up to the top or fight your way through the mobs," Noah then said, looking over to me. I nodded, quickly, accepting that I was going to need his help. He then looked over to Marz. "Marz, you stay here and keep on fighting. I will take Sky up to the top level so he can battle with Herobrine."

Marz grabbed her brother's arm, and then she said, "I'm not letting you go alone, Noah. I haven't seen you for six years, and I don't want to lose you again." Noah sighed, and then he nodded slightly towards her. After an explosion of TNT arrows, we all stood up, rushing towards the stairs. Jerome and Bajan shot at the Squids and Wither Skeletons, keeping them at bay from attacking us while we went through the hallway. As we ran up the steps, we sliced into every single mob that passed by us. We left trails of dead bodies behind us as we proceeded upwards into the Nether Fortress.

Ninja, gr8job and iEcho came running up to us as we made our way up, along with Seto, AntVenom, Husky, Eagle, Wolf, AviatorGaming, Gizzy, Dawn, Terra, Yoshi, and about a dozen other recruits. Even though I told them that I needed to go up alone, they refused to go back, continuing to follow me, Noah, and Marz. I soon gave up trying to get them to return to fighting down below, and I allowed them to fight up the levels with us. Mobs swarmed towards us as we charged up the castle, but we easily killed all of them. Heads and different pieces of mob bodies littered the hallway behind us, leaving quite a nasty mess in our wake. Climbing five levels, we fought against almost every single mob in existence, excepting for the flying ones that could not fit in that hallway. Endermen continually attacked us, but they were stopped by Seto, Gizzy and Dawn, who continued to throw potions of slowness at them. After they did that, Aviator, Yoshi and AntVenom would stab the wretched creations, continually doing so until they finally would collapse on the ground, dissolving into nothing but Ender Pearls. We did that with almost every single mob, but slightly different as to who was fighting against them. As Noah, Marz and I were in the front, we took on the Zombie Pigmen and the Spiders, slicing them into multiple pieces and leaving their bodies behind. Eagle, Husky, and Terra, along with about five recruits, would shoot the Creepers in front of us, causing them to die before they could get close enough to us to blow us up. They would also take the Witches, who would die before they could throw their potions at us. Everyone else fought along with me, killing anything else that we had managed to either miss or could not finish off right then when we were running past them.

When we had climbed about eight levels, I saw that there was a huge window in which that gave us a perfect view of the land below us. Running up to the window quickly while everyone recouped their energy, I gazed down onto the battle down below us. Chaos could not even describe what I saw. Millions of mobs fighting against millions of recruits down below in the valley, unaware the danger that their leaders were about to get into. Bodies littered the ground beneath their feet, most of them recognizable, but barely. It was a sickening sight to see, but when you had to see that previously from other battles between the Squids, the Zombies, and the Skeletons, you got used to it.

We continued to fight our way up to the top of the castle, and within fifteen minutes, we pushed our way to the top level of the castle. The moment that we got onto the top of the castle, I blinked several times from the bright light. Lava falls surrounded the castle, making everything considerably brighter than it was down at the bottom of the castle. Across the roof, I then saw Sierra and CaptainSparklez. They were both holding their weapons in hand, stancing themselves in fighting positions. And in front of them, Herobrine sat down on his throne made of Netherrack and Iron.

"Sierra!" iEcho cried out, trying to run to her sister. But gr8job held onto her arm, keeping her from running towards them. Herobrine looked up to us, and immediately, his eyes flew to mine and Noah's eyes.

Herobrine chuckled, which sent chills down my spine. "Have you come to your imminent demise, Sky? And Noah, my son, you betrayed your own father. What a waste," Herobrine said, pushing himself up from his throne. I then saw that CaptainSparklez and Sierra hadn't moved at all. They stayed as they were before even after Herobrine walked around them to stand directly in front of us.

"You're not my father!" Noah cried out, tightening his grip on his diamond sword.

The King of the Nether then saw Marz. "And my daughter, Martiza. You managed to escape from me six years ago only to come back now. You were a wonderful fighter, and you would have been a great solider against Sky and his friends," Herobrine's silky voice said, pushing its way into my mind. The power in his voice made it seem very believable, but I tried everything to not give into Herobrine's wicked ways.

Marz gripped onto her Ender sword, and then she began to mutter something under her breath. It took me a moment to realize that she was speaking Latin. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but it didn't sound very nice.

Herobrine shook his head, and then he looked to me. A moment later, he then looked back to Sierra and CaptainSparklez, who were still frozen in place. Herobrine hissed something incoherent to them, and then slowly, the two of them turned around. At the same time, a huge army of mutant mobs crawled into view. We all froze when we saw Sierra and Jordan's eyes. Instead of their normal colors, they were void white. They were under Herobrine's control. Two giant Squids came into view, taking up most of the roof of the castle. I cussed several times under my breath. What kind of trouble was I getting myself into?

"Sky, we'll handle the mobs, Sierra, and CaptainSparklez. Herobrine is yours," Ninja then said. I nodded quickly, and then Ninja turned to gr8job. With his fingers, he signaled some signs to gr8job. I was confused, as I had not seen anything like it before. It wasn't Sign Language, that was for sure. Gr8job nodded, and then he turned to iEcho, showing her the same symbols. They nodded, and then Ninja smiled slightly. Ninja's eyes quickly flickered from their normal color, quickly turning bright green. The boy then charged towards the mobs, gr8job and iEcho right behind him. At the same time, Seto, AntVenom, Noah, Husky, Eagle, Wolf, AviatorGaming, Gizzy, Dawn, Terra, Yoshi, along with the rest of the recruits that came up with us, charged as well.

I wanted to help my friends, but I knew that they could handle the mobs by themselves. I then turned slightly, grasping my enchanted budder sword on hand. I focused my attention on Herobrine.

* * *

_Ninja's POV-_

I saw gr8job nod as he received my message. He then passed it to iEcho, who nodded as well. In our time as cell mates, we had plenty of time to make combat codes for ourselves to use in battle. We just motioned to each other _Formation RAGE_. That's how we recognized it since we came up with the formation while I was angry.

We ran towards the mobs, which looked prepared to fight against us. Gr8job then slipped behind the mobs, throwing them off-guard. Perfect; just like we intended.

Phase Two: iEcho dual sword-ed through the mutant Creeper in the front. Now, the mobs charged to iEcho.

Phase Three: I moved with a few of the recruits while the rest back up iEcho. We were forming a pincer movement. While we did this, Seto, Husky and AntVenom charged to our possessed friends, trying hard to break the connection between their minds and Herobrine's mind.

My team of recruits attacked stealthily from the side as I put my hand to the mobs' heads and shocked them with lightning. Everyone was doing as they were supposed to, taking out the mutant mobs one at a time. The mobs at the front were too busy dealing with everyone else to worry about the fact that they were getting picked off from behind.

Everything was working until I saw iEcho and Eagle go down. Gr8job tried to rush to them, but he was stopped by a horde of normal Creepers blocking his way.

"iEcho, Eagle!" I screamed. My two closest lady friends that I have ever had, and they went down in battle. I could not let this happen. I dashed across the room, teleporting in one second to their sides. I easily picked off the mobs that surrounded them, creating a wall of fire to protect them.

I glared at each mob. From then on, it was just recruits just watching me kill off each mob that came within ten blocks of them. _Very_ brutally.

* * *

_Sierra's POV-_

CaptainSparklez and I ran up the levels of the castle, fighting considerably small amounts of mobs as we did so. He shot TNT arrows at them, while I killed ones that he missed with my diamond-edged budder sword that CaptainSparklez crafted for me a while ago. I needed to find Herobrine before Sky did. If I could switch out my amulet for Sky's amulet…

"The top level is right above us, Sierra," CaptainSparklez then said, looking over to me. I sighed, and stared at the set of stairs that led to the top level of the castle. For half an hour we have been fighting our way up to this level, and now it was finally here. Would my plan work? "OK, so, how are we going to switch out your amulet for Sky's amulet?"

"It's easy. You attack Herobrine before he can teleport away, and pin him down to the ground. While he is on the ground, I switch the amulets quickly, disguising my necklace as Sky's amulet," I then said, which then made CaptainSparklez's eyes widen in fright.

"That's easy? Maybe for someone who was the power and strength level of Notch, it's easy."

"Come on, don't wimp out on me now, Jordan. We have to do this. If I can manage to switch the amulets, I can give Sky his amulet back and then he can actually stand a chance against Herobrine. Besides… this was how my dream went."

CaptainSparklez looked to me. "You had this dream as well? I thought I was the only one."

I shrugged. "Well, no use fighting about dreams now. This is reality. We have to do this, or else we can lose the entire war."

Pulling up the courage needed to step up those flights of stairs, CaptainSparklez and I ran up the stairs, our weapons wielded in hand. A moment later after my eyes adjusted to the sudden brightening, I saw Herobrine across the roof, sitting on a throne of Netherrack and Iron. He chuckled evilly, which echoed around the area. "You two have guts if you planned on coming up here to fight me. You don't stand a chance," Herobrine purred, his eyes boring holes into my mind. He seemed to be intruding into my thoughts, and I tried everything to not let him see my thoughts and memories.

"We will use whatever sort of chance we got to stop _you_, Herobrine," CaptainSparklez then said, shaking slightly from withstanding Herobrine's powerful words.

Herobrine laughed. "CaptainSparklez, the man whose past is very secret and dark. You used to hate Sky for a time, until he saved your little sister," Herobrine hissed, pushing himself up from his throne.

I looked over to CaptainSparklez in shock. "Is… is that true?" I asked, looking over to my best friend. CaptainSparklez lowered his head slightly in shame.

"Yes… I did used to hate Sky because he had a crush on you. He would never give me the chance to hang out with you, even though he couldn't control who you hung out with. You were one of my only friends then, and Sky took you away from me. I got into many dark things because of that. But when he saved my sister from drowning in a lake… well, I forgot everything bad that I had against Sky and we became friends. But I can still remember the feelings of hatred I had towards Adam back then when we were younger," CaptainSparklez answered, looking up to me slightly over his glasses.

Herobrine then walked up to me. I didn't realize that he was walking towards me the whole time that CaptainSparklez was talking. "And then there is Sierra. The girl who should not even be alive because of a terrible accident when you were a child," Herobrine said, circling me and CaptainSparklez. I froze when the terrible memory of when I was only six years old came flooding back to me.

The time was about mid-July, and my family and I were at the beach, having a good time. iEcho and I got into the water, even though our parents warned us to be careful. We were just swimming around, when all of a sudden, something brushed against my leg. I was terrified, because I could not see what had touched me. I told iEcho to get out of there, and she quickly did. I was swimming back when all of a sudden, something grabbed onto my hands. I screamed, and my parents immediately saw that I was getting dragged underneath the water. They quickly saved me, but when they got me out of the water, my hands were completely gone. I was flown to a hospital, and they had to give me almost a pint of blood because I had lost that much when the shark had taken my hands clean off. Surgery was imminent. They replaced my hands with robot hands, and I wore the gloves over them because I was ashamed of my hands. I was not even supposed to be alive because of how much blood that I had lost. But I managed to survive. But that was thirteen years ago, which was a long time ago.

Smiling wickedly, Herobrine then looked at me and CaptainSparklez. "Help me defeat Sky and the rest of his army, and I can give you everything you wanted. You can get the power that you so crave for, Sparklez, and I can give you real hands instead of the robot ones that you possess right now," He purred, lowering his voice a couple octaves.

Immediately, I lost control of my body. I could no longer control it on my own will. Basically, I was watching everything happen from afar. Both CaptainSparklez and I turned to Herobrine, our eyes turning from their previous colors to the same white as his eyes were. Both of us grinned, and then we said, "Yes, Master."

Herobrine smiled in success, and then he said, "Now, you will stance yourselves in fighting positions, and you will stay there until Sky and the rest of his friends come up to the roof to fight against me. If you help me defeat him, you will be the main leaders of the new government over Minecraftia." We nodded, and then we stanced ourselves, then freezing in place.

A couple minutes later, Sky and some of my other friends ran onto the roof, their weapons in hand. Herobrine talked with them quickly, and then he looked to Sky. After that, he looked back to us, and hissed something that I believe translated into, "_Attack them, and don't stop until they are dead_." Sparklez and I turned around, but not by our own movements, and we stared at my friends. They all looked shocked at mine and CaptainSparklez's eyes. Then, a moment later, they charged towards us.

Seto, Husky, and Ant came right towards me and CaptainSparklez, desperation in their eyes. I knew that they were trying to stop us, but we could do nothing to control our own bodies. I pulled out my sword, and clashed weapons with Seto. Sparklez took on both Husky and Ant, and we fought for a time. Since I had the power of Herobrine flowing through me, I managed to overwhelm Seto quickly. I pushed him down to the ground, and then I raised my sword up to kill my friend. Seto rolled away, and then he spun-kicked me down, making me fall down hard on my back. Seto picked up his sword, pointing it right at my face.

I could see a tear slip down the sorcerer's face. "Don't make me do this, Sierra. I don't want to kill you, but I will have to if you can't get control of yourself. Herobrine is not in control of you, he is only messing with your nerves and controlling your every movement," Seto said, shaking slightly as he pointed the sword to me.

Right then, I managed to gain control of my own body, but for only a moment. I blinked several times, staring up at Seto. "Seto, get out of here before Herobrine gets-!" I started, but then I felt a searing pain race through my body. My eyes returned white, and Herobrine had complete control of me once more. I began to scream, so badly wanting control of my own body once more. Collapsing to the ground, Seto then began to try to help me, stabbing any mob that came near to kill him.

"Come on, Sierra, I know the real you is in there. Come back to us, please. Do this for Jerome," Seto begged, his brown eyes filled with worry.

When he mentioned Jerome, immediately, I gained the strength to push all the way through Herobrine's control. I stopped writhing when I was back in control of my body. All of my energy was gone. Seto stood over me, though, the whole time that I was laying on the ground. He protected me while I tried to gain my energy back, making sure that no mobs got hold of me. Eventually, about ten minutes into the battle, I managed to push myself up, shaking from the lack of energy. I smiled as best as I could towards Seto, and then I said, "Let's finish these mobs off now." My friend nodded to me, and then we ran into battle, slicing at the remaining mobs that tried to kill us.

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

Our eyes connected, and an evil smile appeared on Herobrine's lips. But when he smiled at me, shivers didn't travel down my spine like it normally did. Instead, strength flooded through me. Even though I didn't have my amulet to power me, I still felt as strong as I normally did. Marz stood at my side, as she knew how to disrupt Herobrine's teleportation. She was going to help me in defeat him. Without teleporting, Herobrine was basically defenseless.

I charged at Herobrine, my sword held to slice into his neck. Herobrine pulled out an enchanted diamond sword, and immediately, we began to fight. I sliced at every possible place that I could, but he would counter just as quickly, blocking my attacks. He got a couple swipes in on me, although I ignored the pain. I spun around, quickly kicking Herobrine down to the ground. He fell, but launched himself back up quickly as I tried to lung at him. He picked up a piece of stone that sat beside his throne, launching it in my direction. The block hit me in the face, disrupting my timing dramatically. My sunglasses fell to the ground, shattered into several pieces. Herobrine lunged to me, knocking me down to the ground. He held the diamond sword to my neck, chuckling in victory. "You would have done so much better to just surrender to me, Sky," Herobrine said, pressing the sharp blade into my throat. He then began to claw markings into my arm, which sent large waves of pain through my entire body.

Growling, I then felt my body burning slightly. As I looked into Herobrine's eyes, I saw a reflection of myself in his eyes. Instead of my normal brown eyes, they were glowing the color of budder. That was unnatural. "And you would have done so much better to just give up, Herobrine," I then hissed, pulling my legs from underneath his body. I kicked Herobrine away, who flew back in surprise. Standing up, I then closed my eyes, willing the power that I had managed to access when I was younger to come back to me. All of a sudden, a comforting warmth spread throughout my body. I opened my eyes, feeling powerful and unstoppable. Herobrine stared at me in shock when I approached him.

"How… I took the source of your power! How can you have defeated me?" He asked, his voice filled with something I didn't think it could have had in it: fear. All of my friends, who had managed to kill the rest of the mutant mobs, walked up behind me, all looking down upon Herobrine, who was staring back up at us.

Pointing the tip of my sword to Herobrine's neck, I then said, "Like I told you before, I didn't get my power from the amulet. My power came naturally to me."

All of a sudden, before I could trust the tip of the sword into Herobrine's neck, I then felt the whole building shake. It knocked several of my friends down, throwing me off-balance. With that, Herobrine was able to get up, reaching for Terra. Before I knew it, he had a budder knife to her throat. I pointed my weapon back to Herobrine, then realizing that he had Terra in his position. "You kill me, your friend goes along with me," Herobrine hissed.

I gulped in, knowing that it was almost impossible now to defeat Herobrine without sending Terra to the Aether as well. Herobrine and I stared at each other for about a minute, doing nothing else but staring. After a moment, Herobrine then chuckled to himself. I was confused. What was so funny that the King of the Nether could start laughing?

"You're in love with this one, aren't you, Sky?" Herobrine asked, pressing the knife deeper into Terra's neck. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly, trying to hide the shock on my face.

"You won't kill me, because you know that if you kill me, your lover here goes to the Aether as well. Love is a very dangerous thing. It can kill friends, and it can save friends," Herobrine said, smiling to himself. He had figured out a way to get out of this situation.

I growled, trying to not show that I did in fact like Terra. "Let her go," I hissed, pausing in between each word. Herobrine chuckled, and then he pointed his knife to me.

"And if you don't love her, then why do you want her to be saved?"

"She's a Sky Army leader, that's why, you as-"

"That is not the way to talk to your master," Herobrine then said, which immediately, got me to remember the dream that I had where Herobrine was talking directly to me.

_"Ruler? Like the Nether I will serve under you!" I cried out, clenching my fists tightly against me. I tried everything I could in my power to not lunge out at Herobrine right then and strangle the King of the Nether. _

_ Herobrine laughed evilly, and then he said, "But you will, soon, Sky. And there is nothing you can do to stop me. Try all you might, but nothing will stop this," He then gestured to the battle happening below, "from happening."_

Immediately, I realized what I had to do to stop Herobrine. But before I could carry out my plan, Herobrine pounced to me like an ocelot. All of a sudden, I felt someone knocking me out of the way of Herobrine's attack. I hit the ground hard, then looking back up to see what was happening. Dawn was the one who pushed me out of the way. Herobrine had his knife in her body, and she was screaming slightly. Anger began to flood through me. I attacked Herobrine, not caring if I did it carefully either. I pressed my budder knife to his throat, my teeth baring and my eyes glowing brightly. "Too far, Herobrine, too far," I then hissed, glaring in complete and utter hate at the King of the Nether.

Herobrine once again looked afraid. "You will not win, Sky! You and all of your friends shall serve me in the Nether until you're nothing but piles of bones!" He yelled, fear pulsing in his eyes.

"Not today." I then slit his throat, watching as his murky black blood poured freely from the wound. He began to scream, his eyes changing to a bright blue instead of the normal white. But his screams soon faded to nothing. His limp body fell to the ground, then disappearing from in front of me. CaptainSparklez, who was the only one left still under control of Herobrine, immediately came back to normal, panting slightly. Sierra collapsed next to him, engulfing him in an exhausted hug. Both of them were drained of energy, refusing to move from where they were right then. I then rushed over to Dawn's side, picking up her head and setting her head on my lap. "Dawn, you are going to be OK," I said, rubbing my thumb across her cheek. All of a sudden, the rest of the main leaders burst onto the top of the roof, staring at all of us in shock.

"Herobrine… is he…?" Kermit started, staring at me. I nodded quickly, and then I looked back down to Dawn. She had fresh tears streaming down her face, clutching her side as the blood poured from her chest. Immediately, Mandy and Hannah ran up to us, kneeling down beside Dawn.

"What happened to her?" Hannah asked, taking Dawn's head from my lap.

Trying hard to not break out crying right then, I then said, "Herobrine lunged to me, but Dawn pushed me out of the way. Herobrine ended up stabbing Dawn instead of me. I killed him soon afterwards, and then I came here to Dawn's side."

Mandy began to force-feed potions of healing into Dawn, but she was sobbing hard right then. Hannah stood up, and motioned for a bunch of the recruits to come and help transport Dawn back to the Overworld. They had made a stretcher, and with some difficulty, they managed to get Dawn onto the stretcher. They ran back down to the lower levels of the castle, running to get her back to the Overworld as soon as they could.

I stood up from the ground watching as my ex-girlfriend was carried off. I couldn't believe what she did. She risked her life to protect and save me. Did Dawn still have feelings for me?

Turning around, I then saw that Ninja and some of the others were kneeling around someone. Running to them, I then saw that iEcho and Eagle were on the ground, barely moving. iEcho was moving more than Eagle was, although she didn't appear to have taken that much damage as Eagle did. Slowly, iEcho then opened her eyes. "Oh, thank Notch!" MinecraftUniverse cried out, then wrapping iEcho in a hug. But everyone ignored the two of them. We all were paying attention to Eagle. She was panting hard, her chest rising and falling faster than it should normally.

Husky was kneeling at her side, holding her hand in his. "Come on, Eagle, you can't die on us now. Come on!" Husky cried out, tears freely pouring down his face. "You can't die, Eagle! I… I love you, and I can't let you die!" After a minute of worrying to see if she was going to get better, her chest stopped moving completely.

Everyone began to cry right then. Even I had a few tears that dripped down my face. Husky was the worst, though. His head was hung low, and I could see that he was sobbing hard.

All of a sudden, I heard a voice say, "Hey, what you guys looking at?" We all turned to the person, and froze when we saw her. It was Eagle. I looked back down to where Eagle's dead body was, but saw that it was gone completely.

"We… we… we just saw you die!" Bodil cried out, staring in shock at the cat.

"I'm a cat, Bashur. I have nine lives… well, now I have eight lives," Eagle then answered, smiling towards us. Right then, Husky pushed himself up, and then he tackled Eagle in a hug. The two of them laughed in joy, and then a moment later, they brought their faces together. I smiled as I watched this happen. It was bound to happen… I was just waiting for it to happen. But Husky and Eagle weren't the only ones that were celebrating together about surviving the battle. As I looked around, I saw that Jerome and Sierra were, iEcho and TrueMU (who would have guessed, huh?), Winter and Jordan, Summer and Max, Noah and Wolf, Ocean and Marz (which I found very weird since Ocean was my little brother), Pastel and SethBling, and Carmen and Ant. It was a very happy moment for everyone.

Walking to the edge of the castle walls, I then stared down at the battle below us. All the mobs were dead, along with most of the recruits, and I could see almost countless amounts of bodies down in the valley below. I could see the Nether portal at the far end of the Nether, watching as recruits began to pass through it to return to the Overworld. All of a sudden, I sensed someone walking up to my side. Looking down, I then saw Terra, who was gazing out at the valley below as well. She had a black eye, a slight cut on her throat where Herobrine had pressed a knife into her skin, and several cuts and bruises all over her body. Her clothes were ripped up, and I could see that her bow was snapped in half from when the building shook from whatever happened below down in the valley.

Sighing, Terra then said, "I can't believe it… Herobrine is dead. Peace can be established now everywhere." I nodded in response, returning to watch the recruits going back to the Overworld. A moment later, I then felt Terra's eyes move to me. "Do you really love me, Sky?" She asked. I looked down to her. I was caught off-guard. I didn't expect her to ask that.

"Wh… what?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"Herobrine said that you loved me, so you couldn't kill him when he had me at knifepoint. Is… is that true?" Terra asked, looking over to me.

Turning to her, I then took both of her hands into mine. I looked into Terra's grey eyes, and then I softly said, "Yes, it is true, Terra. Since you saved me from getting killed by that Creeper, I have liked you. I didn't realize how much I truly loved you, though, until Herobrine had you in his hands about to kill you."

Terra smiled, and then she hugged me, bringing her body into me. I held onto her, smiling slightly. But we didn't celebrate as much as the others did. All we did for fifteen minutes was stare out at the valley, hugging each other. Finally, I heard Deadlox walk up to my side, and then he said, "Come on, let's get out of here. They have gathered up all the dead bodies, and they all are in the Overworld now. Noah is going to stay behind to put the Nether back into order."

I nodded, and then I grasped onto Terra's hand, walking back down the castle. We reached the bottom, and I could see that Noah and Wolf were saying their temporary goodbyes. As he was the first son of Herobrine, he was now in charge of the Nether. He was now the King of the Nether. Noah had to stay behind to restore order, but when he was done, he was going to meet up with us at AirBlock City. Marz was saying goodbye to Ocean as well, as she was going to stay with Noah to help him reinstate the Nether. I quickly thanked Noah and Marz, making them official members of the Sky Army. Then, we walked to the Nether portal.

Stopping in front of the portal, me and my friends stared up at the portal, as if it were created by Notch himself. "Well, we have won," I heard Ethan say, which was the first time that I had heard him talk in years. We all quickly agreed. After a moment of silence, everyone began to file through the portal. I was one of the last ones to go through, along with Terra, Sierra, Jerome, Bajan, and CaptainSparklez.

Sierra walked up to me, holding something in her hand. After a moment, I realized that it was my amulet. "I found it on the ground before I left… I thought you might have wanted it back," She then said, handing me the amulet. I gave her a quick hug, telling her how much I really loved her for being my friend.

"So, what was that earlier about your robot hands, Sierra?" Sparklez asked, smiling towards Sierra.

Everyone was stunned. "Wait, you have robot hands, Si?" Bajan asked, looking over to Sierra. She nodded, and then she quickly took off her gloves. It looked like a normal hand to me, until I saw the hard armor that protected the wires in her hand just beneath her skin. I would have to ask her later how she managed to get that to work.

"Yeah, I know, I am a freak of nature," Sierra then said, laughing quickly afterwards. Jerome grasped onto her hand, smiling towards her lovingly.

"You're not a freak of nature… that just means that you are even more special than you were before." Jerome smiled to Sierra, who smiled back. A moment later of talking, CaptainSparklez, Bajan, Jerome and Sierra walked through the portal. Terra was close behind them, about to step through the portal when she saw that I was not following her.

"Are you OK, Sky?" Terra asked softly, grabbing my hand softly.

"We won the battle… now there is nothing to worry about. We can go home now…" I muttered, staring down at the ground. "What if I never see my friends again because they return home and never visit?"

Terra smiled slightly, and then she said, "Sky, your friends are always going to want to visit you. I mean, you are the hero of Minecraftia. They are never going to abandon you. Now, come on; let's get back to the base." I smiled and then we both stepped through the portal, leaving behind the Nether forever.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! There it is! The last chapter! I will have the epilogue up soon, hopefully today as well :)**

**Thanks for all the support I got for this story! You recruits are amazing! I will see you recruits later!**

**~Ninjamaster01**


	16. Epilogue

**OK, guys, here is the final chapter... well... epilogue more like.**

**Sorry for it being so short, but I wanted the epilogue to be kinda suspenseful, hopefully you guys agree with me! **

**Here is the Epilogue!**

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

When we got back to the base, everyone was cheering, happy that we had won against Herobrine. Afterwards, we began to count the amount of the dead. We soon found that almost 9 million were dead, all of them a mix from various groups that joined the Sky Army. The Sky Army had a total of 3 million recruits left after we had figured out which recruits went to each group. As we had 30 million when we started, only having 9 million dead was considerably good.

For about a week, we celebrated nonstop. AirBlock City had never been more full and active as it did after we defeated Herobrine. We all joined together as friends, having a blast and just having fun. Since the danger was now over, everyone was free to be with whomever they wanted to be with. About two days into the celebration, Noah and Marz came up from the Nether, happy to finally be away from their father forever. It was wonderful to have everyone together.

After the week of celebrating, everyone began to split up, heading back to their homes that they had left to go to war or travel however long ago that they had been gone. Soon, we had to leave AirBlock City, as YOGSCAST was going to take it to go and find out what had happened to the real versions of Panda, Zoey, Rythian, Sjin and Sips. All of my closest friends traveled with me as we made our way back to the ruins of the Sky Base, not staying silent as we didn't have to worry about mobs attacking us anymore.

We had made our camp out of the ruins of the Sky Base, happy to be all back together. One night, however, I couldn't sleep. Stepping outside of my tent, I walked for a while, walking into the moonlit jungle. For about ten minutes I walked, just wanting to clear out my head. All of a sudden, I stumbled upon some ruins. After a minute, I realized that this was the ruins of a temple. Climbing the worn out stone bricks, I made my way to the top of the temple, which was about one hundred blocks in the air.

I made it to the top, and looked around at the jungle tops that surrounded me. I could see where the Sky Base was, and I could see that a bunch of fires lit the ruins of the base. Everything was peaceful, which was a first.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A deep voice then asked, which made me turn around in alarm. I didn't think that I was going to be in trouble with anything now that the mobs had been retained back into the Nether. All of a sudden, I saw the person that stood close to me. He wore a brown shirt, a pair of grey pants, and had black shoes. He had a bald head, but a full black beard. He shone slightly, as if he was an angel.

"Lord Notch," I then said, kneeling down before him quickly when I realized that it was Notch.

Notch just smiled, and then he looked out across the valley once more. "I remember making this place, knowing that someday you were going to come here to have your base built here," Notch then said, a slight smile lighting his face.

"My Lord… why did I have to defeat Herobrine? Couldn't you have done it yourself?" I asked, staring at my creator in shock.

Shaking his head, Notch then softly said, "I wouldn't have been able to. You needed to fight him yourself because he wanted your amulet to take over the world. If I would have interfered, things would have gone horribly wrong."

"I don't understand."

"I would have easily been able to defeat my brother. I did defeat him a long time ago, banishing him to the Nether. But when Herobrine was hunting you down to get your amulet to take over the Overworld, it was no longer my fight. It was yours and his. But you did the right thing, something that I would have done."

I smiled quickly, and then I glanced over to Notch. "Why are you here, my Lord?"

Looking over to me, Notch then said, "To warn you about the future. I cannot reveal much, but if you do not make the right choices, you may die."

Gulping, I then nodded slowly. "Keep your friends close to you, Sky. Do not lose them. If you do, you may not survive what is in store for you," Notch warned, looking at me in slight worry. Nodding once more, Notch then began to disappear in front of me. I waved slightly after Notch, and once he completely disappeared, I then sighed. I had to keep my friends close to me, and if I didn't do the right thing, I may die. Well _that's_ not a lot of pressure on my shoulders. Shaking my head, I then walked back to the base.

When I made it back to the base, I saw that everyone was still awake. Jerome and Bajan were singing a song they made up about "winning the Hunger Games", and everyone else was laughing as they did so. I smiled when I saw that my friends were having fun. _Keep your friends close to you, Sky. Do not lose them. If you do, you may not survive what is in store for you._

Terra saw me standing where I was, motioning for me to join them. Reluctantly, I then walked over to them, and had fun with my friends. We stayed up for a good three hours that night, laughing and having a blast. I almost completely forgot that we had fought against Herobrine not even two weeks ago.

I went to bed that night, feeling safe for once in my life. After I had made sure that everyone was heading to bed, I walked over to my tent, smiling like a complete idiot. All of a sudden, as I turned to head to the front of my tent, I saw someone leaning against the closest wall of the ruined base. It was Dawn.

"Dawn, you are OK!" I cried out, then running up to her and hugging her.

Dawn chuckled, and then she said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I luckily survived Herobrine stabbing me… which I still can't believe actually happened."

I then frowned. That was right. Herobrine had stabbed her. "Dawn, why did you do that? Why did you jump in front of me?" I asked quietly, staring down at her.

"I… I still have feelings for you, Sky. I didn't want to see you dead, so I decided that I would take the hit instead. Pretty stupid, right?"

"Slightly stupid, yes, but very heroic as well, Dawn. If it hadn't been for you, Herobrine could possibly still be alive and he could have taken over the Overworld completely."

Dawn smiled. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I was OK. Goodnight, Sky," She said, then walking off to head off to one of the other make-shift tents that the leftover 3 million recruits had made.

Breathing in, I then closed my eyes. I then walked inside my tent, plopping down on my bed. After taking off my newly crafted sunglasses and my amulet, I then laid down on the bed. I closed my eyes, smiling. At last, we were in complete peace and wasn't in danger.

Then, I had the dream.

* * *

**0.0 Big cliffhanger... and it's the epilogue of this story!**

**I would like to thank everyone that supported me this entire story. I didn't think that this story would have been as popular as it has become! It's all because of you guys that this story got to the point that it is now! Check out my friends' channels and accounts: Diamond2476 (Terra), YoshiEmblem (Yoshi), iEcho13 (iEcho :P), TheHawk (Daniella), Eaglefan2569 (Eaglefan), Wolfstar727 (Wolfstar), Mandy6398 (Mandy), daveamon (gr8job9), Kingboo415 (who actually doesn't have an account on here, he is just one of my sister's friends on Minecraft) (Kingboo), CodeNickTehNinja (Ninja... and special thanks to him for helping me along with this story! I wouldn't have gotten out of Writer's Block so many times without him helping me), (Marz), MyLittleMuffinZ (Pastel), epicawesomeness777 (Carmen), Steph1007 (I didn't actually get to use your OC, I apologize for that completely), Cliffdiverwarriorcat (didn't get to use her OC either, but I couldn't fit her into the plot from where I was in the story), AxelK4 (didn't use OC either), 2031sealy (didn't use either, I apologize :P), and fushme (Wow, there have been a lot of people that I didn't use your OC. I apologize once again for not fitting your OC into the story). I realize that Sierra, Ocean, Summer and Winter were OCs as well, but they were ones that I created and made up.**

**Special thanks to Kittyjen781, CodeNickTehNinja, Eaglefan2569, and iEcho13 for giving me ideas to make this story progress! Thanks for everyone's support on the story, it makes me feel amazing that you guys love my stories so much! For a time, I thought I shouldn't post stories online, but it is because of you readers that I decided to start putting my stories online :)**

**For those who are wondering, I will be using most or all of the OCs in this story in the next one, so don't get on my grill constantly asking if the OCs will be in the next book. Trust me, they will be there!**

**There will be a sequel, as I keep to my word, and it will be coming out in about a week, if I am lucky! Keep on reading my Fanfics! Goodbye for now, official Ninja Squad members! I will see you recruits later :)**

**~Ninjamaster01**

**P.S: the next story will be called "Sucked into Reality"... makes you wonder what is going to happen, won't it? Trust me... it will be different than you might think it will turn out :P **


	17. Hey, everyone!

**Hey, Ninja Squad recruits!**

**Just letting you all know, the prologue to Sucked Into Reality is up, if any of you were wondering. It may take me another day to get the first chapter up, because I am still in the process of making everything fit together perfectly in the plot. But it ****_will_**** be coming up!**

**So, if you are still following or favoriting this, and you have not yet read Sucked Into Reality, then go and check it out!**

**I will see you throwing stars later!**

**~Ninjamaster01**


	18. Replaced Sucked Into Reality

**Hey, throwing stars!**

**I feel completely horrible for doing this, but I had to do it because my computer wouldn't let me change anything about my story for some stupid reason. I will have to get that checked up on...**

**Anyways, what I did was I took down Sucked Into Reality completely, but reposted it back up with the fixed version of it! Check it out, please! It is the fixed-up version of Chapter One... hopefully it is better than what it was before. **

**~Ninjamaster01**


End file.
